Unknown Diamond
by Aleksandra006
Summary: Po siedemnastu latach,Edward i Bella dowiadują się,że mają jeszcze jedną córkę.Bernadett jest bliźniaczą Nessi,która zaraz po narodzeniu zniknęła.Czy po latach można odnowić więzy rodzinne,czy Bernie,która różni się od Cullenów,da sobie radę.
1. Prolog

**Unknown diamond **

**PROLOG**

_**Seattle**_

- Jak to mam jeszcze jedno dziecko? To nie możliwe, wiedziałabym o tym, w końcu ciąża to nie katar, nie przechodzi niezauważona! – krzyk Belli przeszył wszystkich zebranych. Edward stał jak zamurowany, a Renesmee stała przytulona do Jake'a. Wszyscy byli w szoku.

- Po za tym, jestem wampirem od siedemnastu lat, nie mogę mieć dzieci! – krzyk Belli stawał się coraz bardziej głęboki i zdesperowany – A ty mi mówisz, że mam dziecko, którego nawet nie widziałam. Po tylu latach.

- Bella kochanie, ja też jestem w szoku, nie rozumiem jak to mogło się stać. Moje wizje są bardzo przewidywalne, naprawdę nie wiem co się we mnie zepsuło – głos Alice był cichy i zgnębiony – Ale teraz nie mogę pozbyć się tych obrazów, ja wiem że macie z Edwardem jeszcze jedną córkę.

- Ale jak Alice? – glos Edwarda był równie napięty jak siostry – Przecież to nie możliwe.

- Dlaczego niemożliwe, przecież macie Renesmee - Alice była naprawdę zdumiona pytaniem.

- Ale to była naprawdę wyjątkowa sytuacja, no i Bella była wtedy jeszcze człowiekiem – do rozmowy wtrącił się Carlise.

- A czy ja mówiłam, że to dziecko jest młodsze od Nessi? Ja…to dziecko jest jednym z bliźniaków – oczy Alice zamknęły się nagle, a ręce zaczęły lekko drżeć, miała właśnie bardzo silną wizję, Jej usta w ciągu sekundy rozszerzyły się w wielkim uśmiechu. Teraz jej ciało całe drżało, ale tym razem z ekscytacji.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy bliźniaki?! – Tym razem to Edward głośno krzyknął. Jego dar pozwalał mu bezwiednie słyszeć wszelkie myśli, które kłębiły się w mózgu czarnowłosego chochlika – To były dwie dziewczynki!!

- Ale jak?! Przecież byliście przy porodzie, jakim cudem nie zauważyliście, że było drugie dziecko ?– Bella była na skraju wyczerpania psychicznego, myśl że gdzieś jest dziecko, które może być jej i Edwarda, samo, bez rodziny, przyprawiało ją o dreszcze.

- Narodziny inkubentów są bardzo rzadkie. Nie znamy pewnych procesów jakie wtedy zachodzą, kiedyś mówiono, że ze związku kobiety z wampirem rodzą się tylko bliźniaki. Ale brałem to jak bajkę, wymysł, jak to, że wampiry śpią w trumnie - Carlise był naprawdę zainteresowany i zaintrygowany sytuacją. Stanowiło to zagadkę, którą chciał za wszelką cenę rozwiązać. Tym bardziej, że dotyczyło to jego rodziny, a przede wszystkim jego wnuczki, która gdzieś tam była.

- Dlaczego bliźniaki? Czy legendy mówią coś na ten temat? – Jasper jedyny był spokojny, jakby wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Nigdy się w to nie zagłębiałem – westchną Carlise – Teraz tego żałuje, ale z tego co pamiętam, to w dzisiejszych czasach powiedzielibyśmy, że chodziło tu o geny. Jeden z bliźniaków, miał odziedziczyć te cechy, które uważane były za idealne, bądź jak kto woli te dobre cechy. Zaś drugi miał mu to umożliwić, poprzez odziedziczenie tych gorszych.

- Czyli co, Nessi jest śliczna, mądra i w ogóle, a ta druga jest jej brzydkim przeciwieństwem – Emmett jak zwykle nie grzeszył wyczuciem.

- Emmett, jak możesz - Esme była szczerze oburzona – dziecko nie jest niczemu winne i pamiętaj, że wygląd zewnętrzny o niczym nie świadczy.

- Czy to sprawiedliwe, że wy macie dwoje dzieci, a ja nie mogę mieć ani jednego? – Rose była smutna, dziecko było jej odwiecznym marzeniem, prawie obsesją. Mimo to cieszyła się, że gdzieś tam jest jeszcze jeden Cullen.

- Oh, kochanie…- Emmett chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale blondynka mu przerwała.

- No to gdzie mamy szukać, tego dzieciaka. Chyba nie zostawimy go samego? – zapytała.

- Oh, znajdziemy ją. Jeszcze mamy czas- Alice była bardzo pewna tego co dosłownie przed sekundą widziała w swoim umyśle.

- Ja tam się cieszę. Przynajmniej nie będę sama – W końcu odezwała się Renesmee – Mam dość dużą rodzinę, ale rodzeństwo to co innego.

- Jak to sobie wyobrażacie?? Podejdziecie do niej i co?? Hej, jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami. Nie przejmuj się tym, że wyglądamy na równolatków, jesteśmy tylko wampirami – wtrącił się Jake, jak zwykle z lekką ironią.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę zobaczyć swoje dziecko. – W Belli rodziła się agresja. Nadal uważana była za nowonarodzoną i czasami zdarzało jej się trącić nad sobą kontrolę.

- Spokojnie kochanie – Edward próbował uspokoić żonę – Jake ma rację, nie możemy tak wpaść i po prostu wszystko jej wyznać. Uzna nas w najlepszym razie za wariatów. Poza tym ona może mieć rodzinę, przyjaciół. Nie możemy po prostu tak wtargnąć.

- To nie problem – wtrąciła się Alice – Mieszka w sierocińcu.

- W sierocińcu?! – Bella wydała z siebie piskliwy jęk – W sierocińcu?! Moje dziecko!

- Alice, nie prowokuj jej!- warknął Edward.

- Nie prowokuje. Ale to daje nam szansę, w końcu oficjalnie Carlise i Esme mogą ją adoptować. Zresztą z tym nie będzie żadnych problemów. Myślę, że gorzej będzie z Bernie.

- Z Bernie??

- Z Bernadett. Bliźniaczką Nessi.

**Bpov**

Szare mury sierocińca zawsze mnie przygnębiały. Brudne smugi, kawałki tynku odpadające od ścian pogarszały tylko sprawę. Wprawdzie po tylu latach powinnam się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nadal oglądanie tego budynku wprawiało mnie w parszywą melancholię. Pogoda była paskudna, deszcz lał jak z cebra, zimy wiatr dopełniał jeszcze parszywość tego dnia. A co jeszcze było parszywe? W moim życiu na pewno wszystko. Choćby szkoła, sierociniec, a przede wszystkim ja. A co we mnie złego? No cóż... jestem dziwna – cholernie dziwna i doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Nie rozmawiam z nikim, nie przyjaźnie się z nikim, nie toleruje nikogo. Robię to zupełnie świadomie. Wolę, aby nikt się do mnie nie zbliżał. Zarówno dla mojego jak i ich bezpieczeństwa. Osobiście uważam, iż podczas moich narodzin musiało pójść coś nie tak. Może moja biologiczna matka zaćpała się za mocno, lub sperma ojca była lekko wadliwa. To mogły być powody dlaczego moje DNA jest uszkodzone. Inaczej nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć tego, co się ze mną dzieje. Od zawsze czułam się inna, lecz z roku na rok jest ze mną coraz gorzej, to coś wzrasta we mnie i coraz trudniej mi z tym walczyć. Żądza krwi daje mi naprawdę w kość. Ludzie wręcz pachną dla mnie, każdy jest jakby indywidualną przekąską. I to mnie przeraża. Nie chcę tego i staram się jak mogę, aby to zwalczyć. Dzięki Bogu, los nie obdarzył mnie urodą i jakimkolwiek powabem. Pozwala mi to trzymać ludzi na dystans. Przez kilka lat walczyłam o własny pokój w ośrodku. Dzięki moim dziwnym zachowaniom i petycji kilkudziesięciu moich byłych współlokatorek, otrzymałam na własność małą kanciapę na samym końcu wyludnionego korytarza. Lepiej być nie mogło.

Szkoła była prawdziwym problemem, tam ludzki zapach nęcił mnie i zniewalał. Byłam jednak zdeterminowana skończyć liceum. Studia zawsze można zrobić korenspodencyjnie.

Wchodząc do pustego przedsionka cieszyłam się z nadchodzącego weekendu. Większość młodszych dzieciaków od piątku do niedzieli przebywała na tzw. Próbnych dniach z rodzinami adopcyjnymi. Ja nigdy nie miałam chętnych do zaopiekowania się moja marną osobą , z czego w zasadzie cholernie się cieszę. Wprawdzie posiadam jakieś tam uczucia – tak przynajmniej myślę – i czasami zdarzały się dni, kiedy marzyłam aby mieć mamę i tatę albo choćby babcię. Zdarzało mi się nawet płakać w poduszkę, ale jestem na tyle inteligentna, by wiedzieć, że adopcja w moim przypadku jest niemożliwa. Ludzie jednak są znani z tego, że pragną tego czego nie mogą mieć.

Jednak takie genetyczne dziwadło jak ja ma marzenia. Marzy mi się domek w lesie, z dala od miasta, gdzie mogłabym spokojnie mieszkać z dala od ludzi. W dzisiejszym świecie nie jest problemem pracować w domu, mamy komputery, Internet, faksy. Mogłabym tam spokojnie żyć. Ale najpierw trzeba zarobić na to marzenie, a państwo nie daje takich bonów dla sierot. Musze sama na to zapracować, dlatego na razie moim jedynym celem jest kontrola samej siebie.

Nadal ustalam czym jestem. Przeczytałam chyba milion stron internetowych na temat chorób genetycznych, zaburzeń psychicznych i wrodzonych dewiacji. Na razie nie uzyskałam żadnej satysfakcjonującą odpowiedzi. W każdym razie nie zamierzam dać zamknąć się w psychiatryku.

- Down, czemu nie jesteś w szkole? – głos jednej z opiekunek - Amandy Pickberry zahuczał kolo mego ucha.

- Skończyłam wcześniej zajęcia – odparłam cicho, starając się przy tym nie oddychać. Nie lubię kiedy ktoś mnie zaskakuje. Wtedy moje instynkty dają o sobie znać.

- Nie włócz się po korytarzu. Idź do pokoju – jej skrzekliwy glos był bardzo nieprzyjemny.

- Tak jest. – odparłam zgodnie, chcąc jak najszybciej się z stamtąd ulotnić.

- Nie bądź protekcjonalna, za rok będziesz musiała opuścić to miejsce, wtedy nauczysz się życia – jej glos wprawiał mnie w prawdziwa furię. W głębi duszy chciałam zagryźć tą wredną hipokrytkę. Powtarzała mi to od przeszło dwóch lat, podkreślając moją niską względem jej pozycję.

- Tak jest – powtórzyłam i szybko skierowałam się do swojego pokoju. Jedynego miejsca, w którym czułam się dobrze i bezpiecznie.

Klapnęłam ciężko na fotel, który zajmował praktycznie jedną czwartą pokoju. To było na prawdę małe pomieszczenie. Kolejny dzień w budzie za mną. Dwa dni swobody przede mną.

Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, spędzę ten dzień spotykając znikomą ilość osobników. Z ust wymknęło mi się głośne westchnienie

- Dobrze by było mieć spokój choćby przez chwilę – szepnęłam sama do siebie wstając z fotela i kierując się do szafki z książkami. Moja noga zaczepiła się o wystający koc i z wielkim hukiem wylądowałam na podłodze, uderzając twarzą o podłogę. Skutkiem czego był stłuczony nos i pogięte okulary.

- Albo nie, dobrze by było mieć choćby trochę lepszą koordynację. Albo więcej szczęścia.

Z trudem podniosłam się z podłogi, nos bolał jak cholera ,a okulary były znacznie zdeformowane. Takie sytuacje dość często mi się zdarzały. Byłam przykładem osoby, która kompletnie nie posiadała zmysłu równowagi. Zwijając koc, próbowałam pocieszyć się słowami, że przynajmniej nikt mnie nie widział. I tak za często się ze mnie podśmiewują.

_**Seattle**_

- Więc nazywa się Bernadett, ładnie – Bella wtulała się w ramiona Edwarda. Leżeli właśnie w swoim łóżku, próbując razem uporać się z informacjami jakie zostały im przekazane.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mamy jeszcze jedną córkę – Dla Edwarda ta wiadomość również była szokiem. W końcu niespełna kilka godzin temu dowiedział się, że gdzieś w świecie jest jego córka, która jest tak jak Nessi pół-wampirem, a co najgorsze musi z tym problemem walczyć sama. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest to trudne.

- Ona wychowuje się w sierocińcu, rozumiesz? Jako sierota. Pewnie myśli, że rodzice jej nie chcieli, że ją zostawili…Boże, a przecież mogła wychować się tutaj, wśród rodziny. Wszyscy na pewno by ją kochali. Ja już ją kocham – gdyby Bella mogła płakać, na pewno w tym momencie cała jej twarz zalana by była łzami

- Słyszałaś co powiedział Carlise o bliźniakach. Kochanie, nie chcę abyś była rozczarowana, ale ona raczej nie będzie taka jak Renesmee…- Edward próbował spojrzeć na całą tą sprawę racjonalnie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie mogę jej kochać, bo nie będzie tak ładna jak Renesmee czy ty? – gniew był widoczny w miodowych oczach dziewczyny.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi – gwałtownie zaprzeczył Edward – Ale nie oczekuj, że podczas pierwszego spotkania będzie cię traktować jak matkę i że rzuci ci się w ramiona…Oh, kochanie, nie chciałem cię zasmucać ani złościć. To będzie trudne dla obu stron…ona będzie musiała poznać prawdę o nas i o sobie. P za tym, nie wiemy jak radzi sobie ze swoja wampirzą naturą.

- Wiem, że nie rzuci mi się od razu w ramiona. W końcu jest mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co my. Oczywiście wiesz o co mi chodzi. Alice mówiła, że Berni dorastała jak normalne dziecko, ale w jej wizjach jest tak samo nieśmiertelna jak my…Sama w końcu zauważyłaby że coś jest nie tak.

- Alice mówi, że nie nadszedł jeszcze odpowiedni czas. Zdajmy się na nią – ramiona Edwarda oplotły Bellę jeszcze mocniej. Bardzo kochał swoją żonę i córkę. W ogóle kochał swoją rodzinę. Czuł się tak samo jak Bella, zawiedziony iż nie widział jak jego dziecko dorasta, że nie poznał jej. Te lata nigdy nie zostaną przywrócone.

- Jak to możliwe, że przez siedemnaście lat Alice nic nie widziała. Dlaczego? – to najbardziej dręczyło dziewczynę. Dlaczego wizje wcześniej nie nawiedziły czarnowłosej.

- Nie mam pojęcia aniołku, ale wyraźnie tak miało być.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unknown diamond **

_Rozdział I_

**Bpov**

Kiedyś myślałam, że jestem wampirem. Wydawało mi się to całkiem możliwe. W końcu mój organizm w jakiś sposób pragnął krwi – a to podstawowa cecha, która wyróżnia ten gatunek. Ale były to czasy, kiedy wierzyłam, że święty Mikołaj mieszka w Laponii i w jedną noc potrafi przywieść prezenty dla każdego dziecka, lecz ten okres dawno już minął. Z czasem, kiedy stałam się starsza i zaczęłam studiować informację na temat tych stworzeń, odrzuciłam tą tezę. Dlaczego? W każdej legendzie czy podaniu, nie ważne czy pochodziło ono z Europy czy z Ameryki, wampiry były przedstawiane jako niezwykle silne, szybkie i zwrotne stworzenia. A o mnie można było powiedzieć wszystko, ale na pewno nie spełniałam tych kryteriów. A już na pewno nie byłam zwrotna, moje ciało zawsze przypominało raczej słonia w składzie porcelany. Nigdy nie brałam pod uwagę tej części legend, które mówiły o spaniu w trumnach, czy też o zabójczej mocy promieni słonecznych, brałam je raczej jako uwarunkowania wymyślone przez ludzi, tym bardziej, że charakteryzowały one tylko legendy pochodzące z Europy. Za to bardzo ciekawiło mnie, że praktycznie każdy mit mówił o niezwykłym uroku tych stworzeń. Podobno wampir-mężczyzna był w stanie oczarować każda kobietę, a jakby chciał to i mężczyznę. Ich uroda olśniewała i zachwycała, to miał być ich kolejny atut, który ułatwiał polowanie na ludzi. To był kolejny argument, przeczący mojemu powiązaniu z wampirami. Trudno było powiedzieć coś pozytywnego o moim wyglądzie. Nie żeby mnie to specjalnie bolało czy coś, ale trudno byłoby o mnie mówić w kategorii ładna. Byłam niska i…jakby to delikatnie mówić, masywna. Mój głód krwi od zawsze próbowałam złagodzić standardowym jedzeniem. Nie dało to spodziewanych efektów, a przyczyniło się jedynie do rozrośnięcia się mojej masy ciała. Nie byłam otyła, ale do szczupłych na pewno się nie zaliczałam. Moje włosy przypominały stóg siana, były sterczące, suche i nieznośnie się kręciły. Poza tym były czarne, co okropnie zestawiało się z moja ziemistą cerą. Ale była jedna rzecz, która mi się w sobie podobała. To były moje oczy. Miały naprawdę intensywny, zielony kolor, przecinany żółtymi plamkami. Lubiłam tę część mojego ciała, nie przeszkadzało mi nawet, że przysłonięte były drucianymi, wiecznie wykrzywionymi okularami. Mój wzrok był kolejnym argumentem, co do obalenia wcześniejszej tezy, bez okularów byłam ślepa jak kret – a wampiry podobno mają sokoli wzrok.

- Może panna Dawn przedstawi nam historię powstania Deklaracji Niepodległości? – głos mojego nauczyciela historii wybił mnie z ponurych myśli.

- Wszystko zaczęło się od… - cichym głosem odpowiedziałam na zadane mi pytanie. Lubiłam historię i znałam poprawną odpowiedź. Jednak nienawidziłam, kiedy nauczyciele wzywali mnie do tablicy. Zwracałam wtedy na siebie uwagę, a to nie było dla mnie ani łatwe ani przyjemne. Gdy tylko usłyszałam dzwonek, nie patrząc na nikogo wybiegłam z klasy. Ponieważ teraz zaczęła się przerwa na lunch, miałam czterdzieści minut dla siebie. W każdym razie nie planowałam znaleźć się w szkolnej stołówce.

Zwykle przerwy spędzałam w czytelni lub w składziku woźnego. Liczba osób w tych miejscach na metr kwadratowy zwykle wynosiła jeden i tą jedyną osobą byłam ja. Tym razem wybrałam składzik, bo zbliżał się koniec semestru i uczniowie zaczęli się uczyć w bibliotece.

Siedząc na zdezelowanym fotelu przy ledwo tlącej się żarówce i czytałam książkę. W ogóle pochłaniałam wiele literatury, nie ważny był gatunek. Lubiłam to i sprawiało mi to przyjemność.

- Chyba ktoś tam jest? – zza drzwi usłyszałam głosy grupki chłopaków

- Może jakaś para tam się obściskuje?? – jeden z nich był bardzo chętny, aby wparować do mojej samotni. I to był problem. Jakby odkryli, że tu przesiaduje, nie dali by mi spokoju.

- Drzwi są zamknięte, może tam nikogo nie ma?? – krzyknął jeden szarpiąc namiętnie klamkę od drzwi. Cholera, musze coś zrobić aby się ukryć.

- Durniu, przecież mogli zamknąć się od środka – widocznie tylko jeden z nich choć w małym stopniu świecił rozumem.

- To jak się tam dostaniemy?

- Stójcie tu, aby się nasze gołąbki nie wymknęły, a ja pójdę do woźnego i wymyśle jakiś sposób aby wyłudzić klucz – głośny chichot tych gnojków podniósł mi ciśnienie. Nie miałam jednak czasu aby myśleć teraz o nich, musiała się jakoś ukryć.

Składzik był niewielkich rozmiarów, ale był tak zagracony, że dawało mi to kilka możliwości. Wiedziałam, że na pewno w pewnym stopniu będą przyglądać się temu pomieszczeniu, więc moja kryjówka nie mogła być banalna. Starłam się poruszać w miarę cicho, w końcu po drugiej stronie drzwi znajdowało się kilku idiotów, którzy z nabożeństwem słuchaj każdego szelestu jaki wydobywa się stąd. Po kilku minach napiętych poszukiwań, wybrałam małą szczelinę między wewnętrznymi półkami. Wprawdzie nie byłam pewna czy się zmieszczę, ale nie szkodzi spróbować. Chodząc na czworaka z trudem wcisnęłam się pomiędzy regały a następnie w owa szczelinę.

- _Chryste, jak ja się stąd wydostane. Trzeba przejść na dietę B – _zabrzmiało mi wgłowie.

- Ej, chłopaki mam klucz. Powiedziałem Fredowi, że pan Banner chciał, abyśmy wyjęli ze składzika stare mapy.

- _Zaczyna się, losie, miej mnie w opiece, aby się udało – _to była ostania myśl jaka przeszła mi przez umysł nim z głośnym hukiem otworzyły się drzwi. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zatrzymałam powietrze w płucach.

- Tu nikogo nie ma – jeden z tych świrów był naprawdę rozczarowany

- To nie możliwe, może się ukryli – drugi z nich nie dawał za wygraną

- Tu nie ma gdzie się schować? Ale poszukać zawsze warto.

- _Oto mój dzień Sądu Ostatecznego. –_ nerwowo zacisnęłam kciuki, starając się oddychać rzadko i płytko, w tym ciasnym pomieszczeniu ich zapach był bardziej intensywny i działał na mnie bardzo mocno. Ostatnimi czasy ludzie pachnęli dla mnie coraz bardziej nęcąco.

- Nikogo nie ma! A już się napaliłem na dobrą zabawę – grupka chłopaków była naprawdę rozczarowana.

- _Wypierdalajcie stąd, jeżeli wam życie miłe – _byłam na skraju wyczerpania, ich zapach mamił mój umysł. Jeżeli zaraz nie wyjdą, będzie źle.

- Dobra chłopaki, spadamy. Zaraz zaczną się lekcje – usłyszałam w końcu upragnione zdanie. Po minucie ci idioci opuścili mój były azyl. W końcu mogłam wziąć porządny, głęboki oddech. Teraz zostało mi tylko wydostanie się

- O kurwa, chyba nie utknęłam? – wymknęło mi się dosyć głośno z ust.

_Seattle_

- Alice, powiedz że coś widziałaś – zapytała lekko nerwowo Bella. Od dobrych kilku dni zadręczała siostrę podobnymi pytaniami.

- Spokojnie, nie widziałam nic nowego – Alice nie opuszczał dobry humor. Całymi dniami chodziła podekscytowana.

- Opowiedz mi o niej jeszcze trochę? – poprosiła brązowowłosa. Bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć więcej o swojej zaginionej księżniczce, bo tak nazywała ja w myślach.

- Nie wiem za dużo, moje wizje nie dotyczą bezpośrednio natury człowieka, przecież wiesz. Widziałam tylko, że nie jest zbytnio szczęśliwa – odpowiedziała spokojnie Alice.

- Kiedy będzie można zrobić cokolwiek w kierunku sprowadzenia jej do nas?

- Dam ci znać, kochanie. Przestań się martwić. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

******

Carlisle razem z Edwardem studiowali stare księgi w gabinecie. Oboje chcieli wiedzieć dużo więcej na temat sytuacji jaka ich spotkała. Zbierając informacje na temat dzieci wampirów dowiedzieli się na przykład, że legendy brazylijskie mówią tylko o bliźniakach, a europejskie przedstawiają je jako dwa przeciwieństwa.

- Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, tato –odezwał się Edward przeglądając książki – To moje dziecko, ale obawiam się komplikacji. Bella chodzi podminowana od kilku dni, chciałaby ją już chociaż zobaczyć, Alice jest radosna jak skowronek i planuje już wystój pokoju, a Nessi nie daje mi spokoju.

- To trudna sytuacja dla nas wszystkich, synu. Ale ona jest częścią rodziny, a rodzina powinna trzymać się razem. Ja też mam obawy. Każdy z nas miał wsparcie, mógł liczyć na pomoc. Bernadett była z tym wszystkim sama. Alice mówi, że nie widzi, aby kiedykolwiek zrobiła komuś krzywdę, jednak na pewno walczy z tym każdego dnia.

- Wiem, ale nie to mnie męczy. Zastanawiam się jak my jej to wytłumaczymy – westchną Edward

- O to będziemy się martwic później – Carlise uśmiechnął się szeroko - Masz dwoje własnych dzieci. Nie znam żadnego innego przedstawiciela naszej rasy, który mogłoby się tym pochwalić.

- Trochę mnie to przytłacza. Ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że czuje z tego powodu niewysłowiona dumę – westchnął lekko zawstydzony Cullen

- Nie dziwię się – śmiech Carlise rozległ się po całym gabinecie.

******

- Kochanie o czym myślisz? – Emmett od kilku dni był zaniepokojony zachowaniem Rosalie. Nie krzyczała, nie wrzeszczała i nie gniewała się. Była po prostu smutna. Em zdawał sobie sprawę, że Rosalie najbardziej przeżywa całą tą dziwną historię. Bardzo pragnęła mieć dzieci, a tu nagle okazało się, że Edward i Bella mają jeszcze jedno. Jakby Renesmee im nie wystarczyła.

- O niczym szczególnym – w końcu odezwała się Rose.

- Wiem, że jesteś tym wszystkim przygnębiona, bardzo chciałbym dać ci to o czym marzysz – Emmett nienawidził bezczynności, a teraz tak się czuł.

- Wiem małpoludzie – na ustach Rosalie pojawił się tak upragniony przez niego uśmiech – Tak się zastanawiam, jaka ona jest? Jak myślisz, może nasze gołąbki zgodzą się nam ją pożyczyć?

- Widzę, że wrócił ci humor – tym razem na ustach Emmetta pojawił się uśmiech – myślę, że na razie są w zbyt ciężkim szoku, aby rozsądnie myśleć. Po prostu ją porwiemy! Tylko wiesz, że ona ma siedemnaście lat, nie jest niemowlęciem i prawdopodobnie nie będzie łatwa do współpracy.

- O to się nie martw. Ja nad tym popracuję. W końcu poradziłam sobie z wychowaniem ciebie – Rose już nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu.

- Wypraszam sobie.

- Bardzo cię kocham Emmett – powiedziała przez śmiech Rose i mocno przytuliła się do swojego męża.

- Ja ciebie też jędzo.

**Bpov**

Prawie godzinę zajęło mi wydostanie się z mojej kryjówki, Znacznie łatwiej było się tam wcisnąć, niż stamtąd wyjść. Nie pojawiłam się na dalszych lekcjach. Zresztą wątpię, aby ktokolwiek się tym zainteresował. Cała ta sytuacja zepsuła mi humor na cały dzień. Wracając do sierocińca byłam w stanie tylko wściekać się i użalać się nad własnym życiem. Zresztą takie sytuacje zdarzały mi się dosyć często. Powinnam dawno się już z tym pogodzić.

W połowie drogi znów zaskoczył mnie deszcz.W ciągu jednej minuty przemokłam do suchej nitki. Moje sprane do białości jeansy pod wpływem wody przybrały siwy kolor a bluza z kapturem przybrała na wadze przynajmniej dwa kilo. Przyśpieszyłam. Deszcz nigdy mi nie przeszkadzał ale nie lubiłam pogody bezpośrednio po deszczu. Wszelkie zapach wyostrzały się wtedy, przyprawiając mnie prawie o zawał. Wolałam dojść do budynku przed zakończeniem ulewy.

Stukot moich kroków odbijał się echem na dziwnie pustej o tej porze ulicy.

-_ Coś jest nie tak – _pomyślałam – _wprawdzie to małe miasto, ale o tej porze powinny przejeżdżać tędy chociaż samochody. Zapewne to wina pogody. Nikt bez potrzeby nie ruszy się z domu w taką ulewę._

Pomiędzy drzewami zaczął majaczyć zarys budynku sierocińca. Poczułam jak żołądek zaciska mi się gwałtownie. To miejsce zawsze tak na mnie działało, po tylu latach nie mogłam pozbyć się tego uczucia pustki, jaki ogarniał mnie na jego widok. Nie zważając na nic, zaczęłam przechodzić na drugą stronę ulicy. Nie rozglądnęłam się, nie spojrzałam czy cokolwiek nadjeżdża. Wolnym krokiem po prostu posuwałam się na przód. I to był mój błąd, zza zakrętu w błyskawicznym tempie pojawił się czarny van. Kierowca nie zdążył zahamować, a ja nie miałam czasu na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Poczułam ból i uderzenie, które odrzuciło moje ciało na pobocze. W tym momencie zalała mnie ciemność.


	3. Chapter 2

**Unknown diamond **

**Rozdział II**

**Bpov**

Leżałam nieruchomo. Mimo iż mój umysł rejestrował wszystko co działo się wkoło mnie, moje ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Moja skóra stała się bardziej wrażliwa na chłód i wilgoć, mój zmysł powonienia wyczuwał zapach mokrej trawy i liści, moje uszy słyszały dźwięk odjeżdżającego samochodu. Kierowca po gwałtownej próbie hamowania, nawet nie wysiadł z samochodu, aby zobaczyć, czy nic mi się nie stało. Odjechał z piskiem opon, uciekając z miejsca zdarzenia.

- _Podnieś się B, dasz radę. Nikt nie może cię znaleźć, bo na sto procent zawiozą cię do szpitala, a tego na pewno nie chcesz – _dopingowałam sama siebie w myślach. Z natury byłam zdrowym dzieckiem, nie licząc oczywiście lekkich przeziębień i kataru nigdy nie chorowałam. Bałam się lekarzy i szpitali. Nie wiem czemu, ale moje wewnętrzne obawy były wręcz irracjonalne. Po prostu zawsze się bałam, iż odkryją we mnie coś strasznego. Coś co w pewnym stopniu odpowiadało by za moją złowrogą naturę. Nigdy nie widziałam swojej krwi. Odkąd pamiętam unikałam zdarzeń i miejsc, które mógłby doprowadzić do jakiegokolwiek zranienia. A teraz czułam jej intensywny zapach. Unosił się wkoło mnie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie robił on na mnie żadnego wrażenia.

- _Widocznie nawet takie dziwolągi jak ja, mają jakąś normalną cechę. To by był szczyt wszystkiego, jeżeli chciałabym wyssać swoją własną krew._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Ten nieznaczny ruch spowodował nieznośny i intensywny ból w klatce piersiowej. Ale nie zważałam na niego. Moim jedynym celem było podnieść się z tego rowu i dotarcie niezauważoną do swojego pokoju.

- _Niech moc będzie z tobą Luke- _kto by pomyślał, że w takim momencie będę w stanie jeszcze cytować filmy. Zebrawszy wszystkie siły, otworzyłam oczy i zaczęłam podnosić się z ziemi. Ból był tak dominujący, że nie byłam w stanie zdusić w sobie jęku. Mówiąc szczerze, to zaczęłam piszczeć jak szczeniak. Z trudem utrzymywałam się na nogach, a deszcz wcale mi tego nie ułatwiał. Wszystko wkoło było mokre i śliskie. Każdy krok sprawiał mi ból, czułam jak cala moja twarz zalana jest krwią. Po kilku krokach zatrzymałam się, by odpocząć, teraz dziękowałam w duchu, że wkoło nie było nikogo. Przyłożyłam rękę do czoła.

- _To będzie naprawdę trudno ukryć – _to była pierwsza myśl jaka naszła mnie kiedy opuszkami palców wyczułam opuchliznę i głębokie rozcięcie. To z niego sączyła się ta ogromna ilość krwi. Resztę oględzin zostawiłam na później. Na razie szczęście mi dopisywało, ale nigdy nie wiadomo czy zaraz ktoś się tu nie pojawi. Była dość wczesna godzina popołudniowa, więc większa część dzieciaków, która chodziła do szkoły, była poza murami sierocińca. Zostało jeszcze ominąć wychowawczynie i najmłodsze bachory. Z nimi będzie najgorzej, kręcą się wszędzie i gotowe są od razu polecieć naskarżyć. Mimo bólu wybrałam dłuższą trasę, prowadząca przez tylnią bramę. Mój pokój znajdował się na parterze, a okno skierowane było właśnie na nią. Chciałam je wykorzystać, aby dostać się do środka. Budynek sierocińca był stary, a okna były tak spróchniałe, że wystarczyło lekko je popchnąć, aby je otworzyć. Postanowiłam to wykorzystać. Każdy krok wydawał mi się coraz trudniejszy. Nie byłam nawet w stanie stwierdzić co mnie boli, bo wydawało mi się, że całe moje ciało pulsuje. W końcu znalazłam się pod swoim oknem. Teraz najtrudniejsza część zadania: dostać się do niego.

- _Nie spieprz tego B. Jesteś już tak blisko._

Niepewnie rozejrzała się dookoła. Teren czysty. Czas rozpocząć operację okno. Z wielkim trudem podniosłam prawą nogę i oparłam ją na wystającej cegle. Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na przeszywający ból, który z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Trzymając parapet obiema rękoma, bardzo powolutku wynajdywałam stopami jakichkolwiek podpórek.

- _Tylko nie spadnij, nie spadnij, nie spadnij – _powtarzałam sobie jak mantrę.

Byłam zdumiona, że tak dobrze mi idzie. Wprawdzie osłabienie i ból nie minął, ale jak na razie wszystko mi się udawało. To raczej nowość, jak na mnie. To na pewno adrenalina. Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia. Nie wiem ile zajęło mi dotarcie do okna, ale każda sekunda wydawała się być godziną. Tak jak myślałam, lekki nacisk na okno spowodował, że otworzyło się. W tym momencie ja nawet nie weszłam do pokoju, ja się po prostu do niego wtoczyłam. Nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Padłam na podłogę. I po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zaczęłam płakać.

**Seattle**

- Ojej – wykrzyknęła nagle Alice. Siedziała właśnie w kuchni, gdzie Esme karmiła wiecznie głodnego Jake'a.

- Co się stało? – zapytała Esme, patrząc uważnie na twarz córki, która dosłownie w ciągu sekundy zrobiła się smutna.

- Bernie ma kłopoty – stwierdziła krótko czarnowłosa – I to poważne.

- Coś przeskroba… - Jake nawet nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, gdy koło niego pojawił się Edward.

- Widziałaś wypadek – jego głos wyrażał lekkie zdenerwowanie. Był właśnie w gabinecie, kiedy usłyszał myśli Alice, a dokładnie jej wizję. Szum jaki wydaje ostro hamujący samochód i łkanie dziewczyny nadal brzmiały w jego głowie.

- Samochód uderzył Bernie – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem dziewczyna, widząc zaciekawione spojrzenia pozostałych osób – Kierowca uciekł z miejsca wypadku.

- Nic jej nie jest? – Esme była szczerze zaniepokojona – Jest w szpitalu?

- Podniosła się i wróciła o własnych siłach do sierocińca, unikając spotkania z kimkolwiek. Dość sprytna dziewczyna, weszła do pokoju przez okno – Alice była wręcz zafascynowana zachowaniem Bernadett, podziwiała upór jaki zobaczyła w jej oczach. Dawno nie miała tak wyraźnej wizji – Ale przydałby się jej lekarz. Z tego co widzę, ona sama z własnej woli nie da się zbadać.

- Nie dziwie się jej. Może boi się, że w szpitalu odkryją coś niepokojącego – wtrącił się Jake

- Czy ja dobrze słyszałam, coś się stało Bernadett?- w kuchni zabrzmiał dźwięczny głos Belli.

- Kochanie, nie stało się nic… - odezwał się Edward, ale jego wypowiedź przerwała Alice

- Bernie przejechał samochód.

- Co? Nic jej nie jest? Jak to się stało? Alice.. – Bella zasypała dziewczynę potokiem pytań.

- Spokojnie, nie jest może w najlepszym stanie, ale nie widzę nic niepokojącego – czarnowłosa próbowała uspokoić siostrę ,ale ta nawet nie dała jej żadnej szansy.

- Uderzył ją samochód. Krwawi? Na pewno zrobiła sobie krzywdę…

- Wystarczy kochanie, nic jej nie jest – pałeczkę przejął Edward - Nie panikuj…

- Jak mam nie panikować, kiedy mojemu dziecku dzieje się krzywda? Jeżeli dotyczyło by to Renesmee nie siedziałbyś teraz w kuchni tylko działał! – Bella wyrzucała z siebie wszystko to, co ją od kilku dni dręczyło.

- Al, kiedy będziemy mogli w końcu cos zrobić? Nie mam siły już dłużej czekać – westchnęła w końcu – Przepraszam Edward, wiem że jestem nieznośna.

Edward przytulił żonę mocno do siebie. Cała ta sytuacja powoli zaczynała go przerastać. Miał prawie 130 lat, a czuł się naprawdę jak bezradny małolat.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Al, jak długo?

- Nie musimy już czekać, kochani. Nadszedł czas aby sprowadzić naszą dziewczynkę do domu.

**Bpov**

Zapomniała już jak ożywcze mogą być łzy. Dawno temu odmówiłam sobie tego przywileju, to był znak słabości. Płakałam nie tylko z powodu bólu, ale również z żalu i cierpienia, jakie odczuwam od zawsze. Po kilku minutach podniosłam się w końcu z podłogi. Musiałam się umyć i opatrzyć rany, a przede wszystkim zastanowić się jak ukryć obrażenia. Wprawdzie miałam szanse nie pojawić się w szkole przez kilka dni bez informowania władz sierocińca o wagarowaniu, ale musiałam jeść. A w takim stanie nie mogłam się pojawić w tutejszej stołowe.

Gdy zobaczyłam swoje oblicze w lustrze, naprawdę się przestraszyłam. Wyglądałam dużo gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Po prostu koszmarnie. Jak zombie z tandetnego horroru. Całą twarz pokrywały smugi zaschniętej krwi, czoło było spuchnięte, a poprzez całą jego długość ciągnęła się długa, ale na szczęście płytka rana. Część włosów posklejana była krwią. Dobrze, że zazwyczaj wiąże je w kucyk, zminimalizowało to w pewnym stopniu szkody. Zmoczywszy ręcznik chłodną woda zaczęłam obmywać twarz. Opuchlizna z każdą minutą się powiększała, ale moja osobista obdukcja przynosiła mi ulgę. Po usunięciu resztek krwi, zaczęłam zdejmować przemoczone i brudne ciuchy. I ta część była najtrudniejsza. Z trudem wyswobodziłam się z jeansów i bluzy. To co zobaczyłam przerosło moje wyobrażenia, moje nogi były jednym wielkim krwiakiem, a wszystko to co znajdowało się powyżej nich, pokrywały paskudnie siniaki. Od razu zrozumiałam, że przez kilka tygodni, nie będę w stanie normalnie się poruszać.

Nie miałam ani ochoty ani siły robić cokolwiek. Powlokłam się z powrotem do pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Nie zważając na ból ułożyłam się w miarę wygodną pozycję. Nacisk kołdry sprawiał mi ból, ale musiałam ogrzać zmarznięte ciało. Powieki zaczęły mi ciążyć, po kilku minutach zasnęłam.

**Seattle**

- Jak to widzisz, Alice? – zapytał Carlise. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny Cullenów zebrali się w salonie, aby omówić całą tą skomplikowaną sytuację. Wizja Alice z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna. Najpierw widziała jedynie sylwetkę Bernie , później doszły do tego jej uczucia i samopoczucie, a na końcu wszelkie drobne i duże wypadki jakie się ostatnio jej zdarzyły. Czarnowłosa była zafascynowana postacią Bernadett, podziwiała w niej jej upór i wrodzony cynizm. Mimo, że jej jeszcze nie poznała, już czuła, że będą prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami. Alice, wiedziała również, że Bernie nie zaufa im tak łatwo i szybko, jak cała rodzina by chciała. Ale w końcu mieli mnóstwo czasu.

- Zgłosisz się razem z Esme do ośrodka adopcyjnego w Billings w stanie Montana. Wyrazicie chęć adopcji nastolatka, oczywiście nie macie nic przeciwko tzw. trudnej młodzieży. Ponieważ oficjalnie posiadacie już szóstkę adoptowanych nastolatków, nikt nie będzie wam robić żadnych problemów. Po dwóch tygodniach otrzymacie wiadomość, że w miejscowości Havre, w sierocińcu imienia Eleonory Roosvelt, znajduje się siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna, Bernadett Down, która uchodzi za dziecko dość dziwne i nastawione dość antyspołecznie. Zapytają, czy chcecie ją wziąć na próbę, zaznaczą dodatkowo, że dziewczyna nigdy nie była w żadnej rodzinie zastępczej i nigdy nie było chętnych do adopcji, więc może sprawiać problemy. Oczywiście, nie będziecie mieć nic przeciwko. I tak najpierw zaproszą was na spotkanie z Bernie. Będą myśleć, że jak ją spotkacie i uciekniecie gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale po ogólnym zdziwieniu całego ośrodka, na drugi dzień weźmiecie ją do domu. – Zakończyła swoja tyradę Alice – Nie ma co się martwic, wszystko pójdzie w miarę sprawnie.

- A dlaczego, ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu? – zapytała z zainteresowaniem Rose.

- No cóż, Bernie nie uchodzi za łatwą osobę – westchnęła czarnowłosa – Ale w głębi duszy jest zupełnie inna.

- A co rozumiesz przez określenie trudna? – tym razem do rozmowy wtrąciła się Renesmee.

- Z nikim nie rozmawia, unika wszelkich kontaktów z ludźmi, nie uśmiecha się i nie śmieje…dużo jest tego.

- Nie uważasz, że działa to na jej niekorzyść? – wtrącił się Jake – Czy jesteście pewni, że chcecie aby ona…- nawet nie zdążył dokończyć jak poczuł ból uderzenia. Zarówno Bella jak i Nessi dość mocno dały mu znać, że nie zgadzają się z jego wahaniami.

- Wiem też, że jest głęboko nieszczęśliwa i samotna. Nikt nie powinien zostawać sam – dodała Alice – Poza tym wiem, że będziemy przyjaciółkami. Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę mogła ją pomęczyć zakupami.

- Czyli istnieje możliwość zwolnienia mnie od tego obowiązku? Znalazłaś sobie nową ofiarę. – zaśmiała się Bella.

- Nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo, będziemy chodzić całą paczką. Takie wielkie kobiece zakupy! – ten pomysł wydał się cudowny jedynie Alice i Rose, Bella i Nessi podeszły do niego dość sceptycznie.

- Ale przecież nie mamy czasu. Musimy przygotować pokój. Jasper, ty pojedziesz ze mną do sklepu meblowego, Rose i Emmett, fajnie by było gdybyście wybrali farby. Wiesz Rosalie, ty masz najlepszy zmysł do kolorów – dodała widząc minę siostry - Edward, zabierz swoje kobietki do centrum handlowego. Musicie wybrać wszelkie dodatki, bibeloty, książki itd. W końcu Bernie to wasza najbliższa rodzina. Aha, Carlise i Esme, nie martwcie się, o was nie zapomniałam, przygotujecie ten pusty pokój na drugim piętrze. Będzie idealny dla Bernadett.

Wszyscy stali jak wryci, słuchając rozkazów tego małego chochlika.

- Nie zapomniałaś o mnie?? – zapytał Jake.

- Nie martw się, ty pojedziesz do szklarza i zamówisz lustro obramowane kolorowymi witrażami. Rozmiar 1,5 x 1 m. Aha i nie zapomnij, witraże mają mieć motywy roślinne. No co tak stoicie, do roboty – pospieszyła ich dziewczyna – Mamy mało czasu.

Cytat już z legendarnej sagi Georga Lucasa Gwiezdne Wojny – wypowiadany przez mistrza Jedi do  
Luca Skywakera


	4. Chapter 3

**Unknown Diamond **

**Rozdział III**

**BPOV**

Trzy cholerne dni nie wychodziłam w ogóle z pokoju. Dzięki zapasom ciastek, czekolady i nocnym wędrówkom do kuchni udało mi się je jakoś przeżyć. Jednak nie jestem idiotkom, w poniedziałek muszę w końcu iść do szkoły. Przez pierwszy dzień nie wstałam nawet z łóżka. Wszystko mnie tak bolało, że niekiedy łzy leciały mi już bez żadnej kontroli. Wprawdzie opuchlizna zeszła z twarzy bardzo szybko, ale rana zaogniła się i nie wyglądała najlepiej. Drugiego dnia głód postawił mnie na nogi. Wprawdzie chodzenie nie sprawiało mi jakiegoś dotkliwego bólu, ale każdy krok powodował pewien dyskomfort. Najbardziej martwiłam się o twarz. Rana zasklepiła się, ale była nadal czerwona i naprawdę widoczna. W niedziele postanowiłam w końcu działać. Cały dzień kombinowałam jak w miarę dyskretnie ukryć ten dość sporych rozmiarów defekt. Jak każda dziewczyna w sierocińcu, w święta dostaję pod choinkę komplet kosmetyków. Zawsze uważałam ten pomysł jako bardzo nie adekwatny do mojej osoby. Nie używam niczego z tak zwanych upiększa czy, a z resztą nie widzę w nich niczego co mogłoby mi pomóc poprawić mankamenty mojej urody. Ale teraz w końcu się do czegoś przydadzą. Podkład miał dziwny kolor i konsystencję, zawsze zastanawiałam się dlaczego dziewczyny nakładają tonę tego gówna na twarz. Wklepując dość sporą ilość tego paskudztwa w skórę znajdującą się bezpośrednio w koło rany, na myśl przyszło mi już kilka wymówek, w razie jeżeli ktoś zapytałby się co mi się stało w czoło. Nie jestem naiwna. Choćbym wylała na czoło całą tubkę tego czegoś, nie ukryje tej szramy.

- _Spokojnie B, wątpię aby ktokolwiek zapytał się co się stało, ale zawsze trzeba być przygotowanym na najgorsze – _pocieszałam samą siebie. – _I tak będziesz musiała założyć opatrunek, trzeba go jednak tak zminimalizować, aby nie rzucał się aż tak bardzo w oczy._

Ostatnio przyłapałam się na bardzo częstym rozmawianiu sama ze sobą. Oczywiście, zawsze prowadziłam dość wyczerpujący wewnętrzny monolog, ale ostatnimi czasy to zjawisko bardzo się nasiliło.

- _Po prostu robisz się coraz większą wariatką B, taka jest prawda._

Po kilku minutach zabawy w kosmetyczkę, efekt był całkiem zadowalający. Założyłam niewielki opatrunek bezpośrednio na ranę, cały plaster zakryty był prawie całkowicie moimi włosami.

- _Może być – _stwierdziłam sama do siebie – _ założę jak zwykle kaptur na głowę to może nikt nie zauważy._

Niedziela minęła jak z bicza strzelił. Zasnęłam na niezaścielonym łóżku, nie przebierając się nawet w jakieś luźniejsze ciuchy. Nie wiem czemu czułam takie potworne zmęczenie, nie robiłam niczego co mogło by się kwalifikować jako trudne lub męczące. Może to mój organizm nadal potrzebował odpoczynku po wypadku albo po prostu odsypiałam wcześniejsze niewyspane noce. Tej nocy nie miałam żadnych snów.

**Seattle, dwa tygodnie później**

- Zastanawiam się jak to będzie – głos Renesmee rozległ się w bibliotece, gdzie znajdował się właśnie Edward – W końcu ona nie będzie taka jak my. Nie będzie mogła prowadzić takiego stylu życia i w ogóle. Jak to sobie to wyobrażacie, tato?

- Nie wiem Nessi, nie wiemy nic o tej dziewczynie. Nie można nikogo skazywać tylko dlatego, że się go nie zna.

- Ale przecież ona będzie się wyróżniać. Wiesz o co mi chodzi.. – zaczęła Nessi ale Edward jej przerwał.

- Chcesz mi dać do zrozumienia, że cie źle wychowaliśmy? Pamiętasz, że kiedy zakochałem się w twojej matce, była człowiekiem. A teraz wykluczasz siostrę tylko dlatego, że ma więcej cech ludzkich niż ty, czy ja – jego słowa były wypowiadane spokojnie, ale czuć było, że nie jest zadowolony z punktu widzenia córki – Zaznaczę też, że Jacob jest bardziej człowiekiem, niż którekolwiek z nas.

- Oh, tato, jak ty to upraszczasz. Nie chodzi mi tylko o to, że będzie się różnić od nas zewnętrznie, ale o całokształt.

- Nie znasz jej, zresztą tak jak my, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie oceniała nikogo, jeżeli go nawet nie widziałaś.

- Po prostu się martwię – westchnęła Renesmee – Jakoś nie mogę sobie po prostu tego wyobrazić.

Zachowanie Nessi martwiło Edwarda. Już kilka dni temu zauważyli z Bellą, że ich córka dziwnie się zachowuje. Wydawało się, że nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, iż jej siostra nie będzie taka sama jak oni. Jednak jeżeli miał być ze sobą szczery, on również nie potrafił jakoś przyzwyczaić się do myśli, iż jego dziecko będzie inne. Bella nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z córką, co chwila wypytywała Alice o jakieś szczegóły. Raz nawet namówiła ją, aby naszkicowała portret jej ,,zaginionej księżniczki" jak zaczynała ją nazywać. Nie przejmowała się niczym, ważne dla niej było tylko to, aby jak najszybciej ściągnąć Bernie do domu. Czuł się okropnie z tą myślą, iż on nie potrafi się tak dostosować do tej sytuacji. Był jej ojcem, a nie potrafił się zmusić do myśli, iż mógłby pokochać kogoś taką samą miłością, którą darzył Renesmee. Jego ukochana nie miała z tym najmniejszych problemów. A jego ogarnął strach, że nie będzie umiał pokochać Bernadett.

- Wszystko poszło zgodnie z tym co mówiła Alice. Jesteśmy umówieni na wizytę w ośrodku adopcyjnym, podobno mają dla nas dobre wieści – Esme, tak samo jak Bella bardzo chciała, aby rodzina była już w komplecie. Z tego co wiadomo było z wizji, podczas spotkania pracownik opieki społecznej miał im przekazać informację o samotnej siedemnastolatce żyjącej w sierocińcu w stanie Montana. Esme ze wszystkiego najbardziej ceniła rodzinę. Kiedy jej ukochany syn Edward znalazł w końcu wybrankę swego serca a następnie, w dość nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach został ojcem, była po prostu przeszczęśliwa. Kiedy niedawno okazało się, że gdzieś istnieje jeszcze jeden Cullen, przyjęła to z wielkim entuzjazmem. W końcu wiadomo było, że więcej wnuków raczej się nie doczeka.

- Bardzo chciałabym pojechać z wami – Bella była wyraźnie smutna – wiem, że jeszcze jej nie spotkacie, ale sam fakt posłuchania trochę o niej, o jej życiu…Zazdroszczę ci tego Esme.

- Wiem kochanie, ale trzeba zachowywać pozory. Nie martw się, obiecuje że jeżeli umówią nas na pierwsze spotkanie, weźmiemy ciebie i Edwarda ze sobą – Esme rozumiała uczucia dziewczyny. Ona na jej miejscu również chciałaby zobaczyć córkę jak najszybciej.

- Edward nie jest za bardzo zachwycony tym wszystkim co się dzieje. Wiem, że próbuje robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Cały czas próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego, o tym jak zachowuje i wygląda drugie dziecko z wampirzych bliźniaków. W każdym razie, wszystkie informacje jakie do tej pory znaleźli z Carlisem nie są dla niego satysfakcjonujące. Nie znalazł niczego, co by chciał – Temat ten niezwykle martwił Bellę – No i Renesmee, ona popiera ojca w każdym aspekcie. Zastanawiam się, czy oni chcą, aby Bernadett znalazła się w domu? – wyrzuciła w końcu swoje obawy Bella.

- To musi być dla niego bardzo trudne, chociaż nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo boi się inności. Próbowałaś porozmawiać z nim o tym? I z Nessi?

- Trochę, ale on zawsze próbuje odwieść mnie od tematu. Nie wiem już co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony nie wyobrażam sobie, abym teraz świadomie zostawiła ją samą, ale nie chce psuć tych więzi jakie są między mną a moją najbliższą rodziną.

- Nie sądzę żebyś musiała widzieć wszystko aż w tak ciemnych barwach – pocieszyła ja Esme – Daj im po prostu więcej czasu i przede wszystkim porozmawiaj z nimi – dodała.

**Bpov**

Dwa ostatnie tygodnie minęły mi zdumiewająco szybko. Tak jak podejrzewałam nikt nie zainteresował się moją szramą na czole. Oczywiście unikałam wszystkich jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj i nie ściągałam w ogóle kaptura z głowy. Rana goiła się naprawdę szybko. Powiedziała bym nawet, że zdumiewająco szybko. Już po tygodniu mogłam spokojnie zdjąć opatrunek, a po około dziesięciu dniach zniknęło całe zaczerwienienie. Wiem, że może wyda się to dziwne, ale zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie jest to kolejny objaw mojej dziwności. Nie jestem może zbyt dobra z biologii, ale taka rana nie goi się w ciągu niecałych dwóch tygodni, to fizjologicznie niemożliwe. Jednak w tym przypadku, byłam zadowolona z tej anomalii, oznaczało to mniej kłopotów. Niestety na czole pozostała mi długa, biała blizna i podejrzewam, że niestety mój organizm nie jest na tyle dobry, aby zlikwidować tą pozostałość. Siniaki i krwiaki również zeszły bardzo szybko, ale dyskomfort pozostał nadal. W końcu nie można mieć wszystkiego.

A teraz, idę korytarzem w kierunku gabinetu dyrektorki sierocińca i zastanawiam się, co znów takiego zrobiłam, że właśnie za kilka sekund wyładuje na dywaniku. Przez ostatnie dni unikałam wszelkich kontaktów z kimkolwiek, więc naprawdę nie przychodziło mi nic do głowy, o co mogli się mnie znowu czepiać. Wchodząc do tego znienawidzonego powszechnie pomieszczenia byłam zupełnie zdezorientowana.

- Proszę usiądź Bernadett – odezwała się całkiem przyjaznym głosem pani Jones – Mam dla ciebie dobre wieści.

- _Dobre wieści – _zastanawiałam się w myślach – _Nie pamiętam, aby kiedykolwiek usłyszała z twoich ust dobre wieści - _ w końcu odezwałam się głośno – O co dokładnie chodzi pani dyrektor?

- Tak więc, dzwonili wczoraj z ośrodka adopcyjnego w Billings, jakiś czas temu zgłosiła się do nich para, która bardzo chcę adoptować nastoletnie dziecko. Dokładny wiek i pleć nie ma dla nich znaczenia. Nie obchodzą ich też żadne kartoteki z naganami i tym podobnymi sprawami. Kurator, który opiekuje się naszym ośrodkiem zdecydował, że to idealna szansa dla ciebie. A jeżeli mam być szczera, to prawdopodobnie ostania szansa. Masz siedemnaście lat i dość trudny charakter. Tak więc… - ,,lisica", jak nazywałam sobie w myślach dyrektorkę, nawet nie zdążyła dokończyć swoje wypowiedzi, jak wcięłam się jej w zdanie.

- Chce pani powiedzieć, że wysyłacie mnie do rodziny zastępczej? – starałam się, aby mój głos był spokojny i opanowany, aby nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć, jednak wewnętrznie moje nerwy były mocno napięte.

- Nie moja droga, nie wysyłamy cię do rodziny zastępczej, jakaś rodzina chcę cię adoptować – głos lisicy był sztywny i chłodny. Dawał do zrozumienia, że nie chcę słyszeć żadnych sprzeciwów.

- _O cholera, jeszcze tego mi kurwa brakowało. Dodatkowych kłopotów. – _to pierwsze co mi przyszło na myśl. Nie wiem jakim cudem ktoś zdecydował się na adopcje, nawet mnie nie widząc. To albo jacyś idiotyczni idealiści, którzy myślą, że zbawiają świat adoptując sierotę, której NIKT nie chce albo jacyś popieprzeni ludzie, nie wiedzący co robią.

- Prawdopodobnie jutro przyjadą się z tobą zobaczyć – dodała po chwili lisica, w ogóle nie zważając na moje milczenie.

_Czyli mam jeszcze szansę, aby przekonać ta dwójkę że wcale mnie nie chcą, to moja szansa. Pokaże im całkowicie jak jestem i ta szalona dwójka ucieknie gdzie pieprz rośnie. To muszą być naprawdę dziwni ludzie, zresztą co się martwię, po pierwszym widzeniu zapewne już ich nigdy nie zobaczę._

_-_ I pamiętaj Down, masz się zachowywać. To twoja jedyna szansa, rozumiesz? – dodała dyrektorka, z dość irytującym uśmiechem – Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek inny cię chciał. A teraz proszę już iść, mam mało czasu na przygotowaniu twoich papierów.

Muszę przyznać, że ostatnio nic mnie tak nie zaskoczyło. Wracając do pokoju obmyślałam już plan odstraszenia moich potencjalnych przybranych rodziców.

- _Już ja wymyśle coś specjalnego._

**Ośrodek adopcyjny w Billings w stanie Montana**

- Tak więc państwo są zdecydowani? Mogą państwo zrezygnować. Bernadett jest trudnym wychowawczo nastolatkiem. Nikt nie będzie miał do państwa pretensji, jeżeli zrezygnujecie z tej dziewczyny.– jeden z pracowników patrzył na Esme i Carlisa z lekkim zdziwieniem. Czytając akta tej dziewczyny wątpił, aby siedząca naprzeciwko niego młoda para chciała wziąć do domu wybraną przez ośrodek sierotę.

- Jesteśmy pewni, że to dobry wybór. Na pewno wszystko ułoży się jak należy – Esme powoli zaczynała się niecierpliwić, ten młody człowiek nie mógł uwierzyć, że chcą wziąć do swojego domu nastolatkę, której akta mieściły się w trzech teczkach.

- Razem z żoną zdecydowaliśmy, że adoptujemy Bernadett – stanowczy głosem oznajmił Carlise, chcąc przerwać już tą, jego zdaniem, bezsensowną dyskusję – Chcielibyśmy dzisiaj podpisać wszystkie potrzebne papiery i umówić się na pierwsze spotkanie. Zależy nam, aby złapać dobry kontakt z tą młoda dziewczyną.

- Skoro państwo są tak pewni, mogę tylko złożyć państwu gratulacje i życzyć dobrego kontaktu z nowym dzieckiem – w głosie urzędnika nadal słychać było nutkę niedowierzania – Jeżeli państwo tak bardzo chcą spotkać się z Bernadett, to istnieje możliwość odwiedzenia sierocińca już dzisiaj. Władze ośrodka są poinformowane o wszystkim, więc nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby jak najszybciej załatwić tą sprawę.

- Jesteśmy wdzięczni, iż sprawę załatwiono tak sprawnie – podziękowała Esme – mamy nadzieje, że jeszcze nawiążemy współpracę.

- Ja również. Proszę o to adres ośrodka i numer telefonu do sekretariatu. Zapewne Bernadett jest już poinformowana o państwa planach – dodał na pożegnanie.

Carlise i Esme czuli lekką ekscytacje. Za nie całą godzinę zobaczą i poznają najbardziej tajemniczego członka rodziny Cullenów, wzbudzającego tak wielkie poruszenie od ponad miesiąca. Wiele sobie obiecywali po tym spotkaniu.

Esme spodziewała się głęboko zranionej młodej kobiety nie potrafiącej znaleźć się w otaczającej ją przestrzeni. Carlise natomiast kogoś zbuntowanego i niepokornego, który zapewne będzie walczył z nimi wszystkimi. Kto by pomyślał, że oboje mieli rację.

**Bpov **

Czekali na mnie w salonie gościnnym sierocińca. Tak przynajmniej doniosła mi jedna z opiekunek. Od rana byłam już przygotowana. Chciałam im pokazać, że popełnili największy błąd wybierając mnie. Może nie świadczy to zbyt dobrze o moim charakterze, ale tak będzie najlepiej dla nas wszystkich. Ci ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy jakim potworem jestem. I wolałabym, aby tak zostało.

Włożyłam czarne ciuchy, nawet nie raczyłam się uczesać. W końcu pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze, a ja chce ich odstraszyć. To na 90% zadziała, a gdyby jeszcze się wahali, po prostu walnę kilka ciętych ripost i będzie po krzyku. Widziałam dezaprobatę w oczach opiekunki, która prowadziła mnie na miejsce odwiedzin. W jej oczach byłam już przegrana. W tym przypadku dobrze to świadczyło.

Jednak jeśli mam być szczera nic nie mogło przygotować mnie na to co zobaczyłam, gdy weszłam do salonu. Na lekko obdartej kanapie siedziała dwójka najpiękniejszych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałam na oczy. Wyglądali na góra trzydzieści lat. Oboje mieli bardzo jasną cerę, prawie przezroczystą, ich oczy miały intensywny bursztynowy kolor. Cali sobą reprezentowali ideał urody człowieka. Aż mnie zatkało, chyba zaszła jakaś pomyłka. Spodziewałam się dwójkę starszych, do cna pobożnych ludzi, którzy swoim postępkiem chcą sobie wykupić miejscówkę w niebie, a spotkałam młodych, zapewne pełnych życia trzydziestolatków.

- _Coś tu kurwa nie gra – _to pierwsze przyszło mi na myśl. Stałam jak skamieniała, wpatrując się w tą dziwną dwójkę. Oboje od razu zwrócili na mnie uwagę, co najdziwniejsze nie zauważyłam w ich oczach ani dezaprobaty ani rozczarowania.

- Witaj Bernadett, jestem Esme – ta niesamowita kobieta podeszła do mnie i uściskała mnie mocno. To było najdziwniejsze uczucie, jakie doznałam w swoim życiu. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio ktoś mnie przytulał – Tak się cieszę że cię w końcu poznałam.

- Witaj, nazywam się Carlise – nagle wylądowałam w ramionach mężczyzny – Oboje z Esme, nie mogliśmy się doczekać spotkania z tobą.

Ich powitanie kompletnie mnie zaskoczyło, spodziewałam się naprawdę wszystkiego, ale nie takiego, jak to określić, miłego powitania. Nie przeszkadzały im moje lekko nieświeże ubrania, ani koszmarna fryzura, albo raczej jej brak. Wpatrywali się we mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu podobało mi się, jak na mnie patrzyli. Nie jestem w stanie określić co to oznaczało, ale było to niesamowite uczucie. W każdym razie naprawdę wpadłam.

- _Trzymaj się swojego planu B. Nie jesteś mięczakiem._


	5. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

**Autor: aleksandra006**

**Bpov**

Esme i Carlise byli naprawdę mili. Trudno mi się do tego przyznać, ale naprawdę sprawiali przyjemne wrażenie. Uśmiechali się do mnie szeroko i opowiadali o swoim domu w Seattle, nastoletnich dzieciach, których adoptowali jakiś czas temu. Nie jestem pewna czy dobrze zrozumiałam, ale była ich siódemka. Oczywiście, mówili mi jak się nazywają, ale niestety nie byłam w stanie odtworzyć tych imion. Jedno z nich nazywało się jak potwór z Loch Ness – ten kto nadał to imię, musiał być albo szalony albo pod wpływem szoku porodowego. Nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wpatrywałam się w nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W końcu ta piękna kobieta postanowiła zmienić trwający od dobrych minut monolog w dialog:

- Opowiesz nam coś o sobie?

Zamarłam. Czas, aby wprowadzić mój plan w życie. Choćby nie wiem jak byli niesamowici, lepiej będzie jak zrezygnują z mojej adopcji.

- Nie – odpowiedziałam najbardziej nieprzyjemnym głosem na jaki było mnie w tej chwili stać. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na ich twarzach nie zagościł żaden grymas, który mógł mi posłużyć za wskazówkę, że zdenerwowałam ich swoja obcesową odpowiedziom.

- To na pewno trudne dla ciebie. Dwoje obcych ludzi wypytuje cię o twoje życie. Jestem pewna, że kiedy bliżej się poznamy, zaufasz nam na tyle, aby nam coś o sobie opowiedzieć – ta kobieta wprawiała mnie w coraz większe zdumieni. Kurwa, będzie ciężko.

- Nie sądzę – rzuciłam zdawkowo.

Ale oni byli niewzruszeni. Jakby w ogóle nie słyszeli mojego głosu. Muszę przyznać, że ta sytuacja robiła się cholernie wkurzająca. Naprawdę, czy trzeba być prawdziwym chamem, aby poruszyć tych ludzi. Postanowiłam więc być odrobinę bardziej wkurwiająca.

- Możemy już skończyć naszą rozmowę – postarałam się, aby mój głos był przesiąknięty drwiną. Ale oni uśmiechali się coraz szerzej, jakby nie rozumieli tego co do nich mówię.

- Masz rację, to bardzo stresująca sytuacja zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla nas. Z następną wizytą przyjedziemy całą rodziną. Może wybierzemy się razem na jakąś wycieczkę? Albo zabierzemy cię na weekend do domu? A jeżeli szczęście dopisze i sprawy formalne zostaną zakończone szybciej niż zakładaliśmy, zabierzemy ciebie od razu do siebie. – Esme trajkotała jak najęta. Boże, ta kobieta nie rozumie bardzo uzewnętrznionej aluzji

- Czeka już na ciebie pokój. Wszyscy pomagali go urządzać – dodał doktor mimo, iż nie był tak wylewny jak jego żona, również wydawał się być tym wszystkim podekscytowany.

Tym razem zatkało mnie na dobre. Przygotowali pokój, chcą zabierać mnie na wycieczki, a z ich słów wynika, że bardzo zależy im, aby szybo zabrać mnie z sierocińca. Czy oni kurwa poszaleli? Albo są ślepi, głusi? Czy tak trudno zrozumieć te sygnały, które wysyłam?

- Musimy się już zbierać, mieszkamy w Seattle, to kilka godzin jazdy samochodem. Postaramy się przyjechać w przyszłym tygodniu. Chcielibyśmy, żebyś jak najszybciej poznała resztę rodziny – jak przez mgłę słyszałam słowa pani Cullen, bo przez kilkanaście sekund tkwiłam w jej mocnym uścisku.

Wyściskana i wycałowana na pożegnanie, czułam się lekko zbrukana. Naprawdę, trudno jest się przyzwyczaić do takich czułości. Nie, żebym była jakimś emocjonalnym wrakiem, ale do tej pory trudno mi było zaakceptować kontakt fizyczny z kimkolwiek. Choćby miał on tylko polegać na uściśnięciu ręki.

Dopiero po wyjściu państwa Cullenów, zorientowałam się, że ich zapach był inny. Nie pachnieli jak ludzie, których do tej pory spotkałam. Nie czułam palącego ognia w gardle, moja krew nie przyspieszała, czułam się tak jak powinnam czuć się w towarzystwie innych osób. Spokojna. Po prostu ten zapach na mnie nie działał. A może po prostu za krótko z nimi przebywałam? Dziwna sytuacja. Naprawdę, aż trudno uwierzyć.

**Seattle**

- Carlisle i Esme spotkali się przed chwilą z Bernie – nagle oświadczyła wszem i wobec Alice. Wszyscy znajdujący się w salonie zamarli, jednak to osłupienie trwało mniej niż sekundę.

- Widzieli ją? Jak…przecież mówiłaś, że jeszcze jest za wcześnie - zapytała Bella.

- Wszystko jest subiektywne, nawet moje wizje. Wszystko potoczyło się szybciej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Ale wszystko zaczyna układać się w spójną i logiczną całość. Jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, Bernie trafi tu niebawem. - Alice była szczęśliwa z tego zbiegu okoliczności.

- A jaki był finał tego spotkania? – Tym razem głos zabrał Edward.

- No cóż, był to raczej monolog ze strony Esme. Nasza zaginiona dziewczynka nie należy do osób zbytnio rozgadanych. W każdym razie nasi kochani rodzice są zadowoleni. A w szczególności Esme. Zresztą sami się przekonacie. Zaraz powinni tu być. – Jak zwykle przewidywania czarnowłosej były bezbłędne. Nim skończyła mówić, przed domem zaparkował samochód Carlisla.

- Czeka nas ciekawe popołudnie, - stwierdził Emmett. Cała sytuacja bardzo go bawiła. Oczywiście, w pozytywny sposób. Zastanawiał się, czy ta mała będzie przypominać Bellę za czasów, kiedy była jeszcze człowiekiem. Brakowało mu tych rumieńców, które pojawiały się za każdym razem, gdy opowiadał sprośnie kawały. Lubił też nabijać się z jej braku jakiejkolwiek koordynacji.

- _Przydałby się ktoś, z kim mógłbym się droczyć. Bella nie jest już tak zabawna jak kiedyś._

- Emmett, czy ty nigdy nie dorośniesz. Nie zdawałem sobie dotąd sprawy, że aż tak bawiła cię niezdarność Belli – Edward, który doskonale słyszał myśli brata, nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać nad tokiem myślenia, jaki przedstawiał ten olbrzym.

- Och Eddie, to były piękne czasy. Wystarczyło wspomnieć o seksie, a twoja ukochana dosłownie po sekundzie oblewała się szkarłatem. Kto wie, może twoja druga córeczka bardzo wdała się w mamę. – Głośne westchnięcie Emmetta rozśmieszyło wszystkich w pokoju.

- Tęsknisz za moją niezgrabnością, bo czujesz się zagrożony. Staje się lepsza niż ty - wtrąciła Bella, nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, bo wszyscy od razu skupili się na Carlislu i Esme.

- Jest urocza! – to pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedziała kobieta, gdy zaczęła składać relacje rodzinie.

- To było zabawne, kiedy próbowała zniechęcić nas do swojej osoby. Była bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy nie reagowaliśmy na jej słowne zaczepki. – Tym razem to doktor zaczął mówić pierwszy.

- Próbowała was zniechęcić! Oszalała – Nessi była oburzona zachowaniem ,,siostry" – Powinna się cieszyć, lepsi kandydaci na rodziców adopcyjnych jej się nie trafią.

- Ona po prostu nie chcę być przez nikogo adoptowana. W każdym razie, takie odniosłam wrażenie, - wtrąciła się Esme – Na każdego człowieka patrzy z wrogością. Z jej akt dowiedzieliśmy się, że z nikim nigdy nie utrzymywała bliskich stosunków. Trzyma się na uboczu, stroni od zatłoczonych miejsc.

- To brzmi logicznie, jeżeli czuje pociąg do krwi to w ten sposób walczy sama ze sobą – Tym razem to Jasper miał cos do powiedzenia – Zachowuje się jak nowonarodzony wampir, który z własnej woli rezygnuje z ludzkiej krwi. Ucieka od wszystkiego, co mogłoby go narazić na utratę kontroli nad sytuacją.

Jasper już od dobrych kilku lat świetnie kontrolował swoje reakcje. Dzięki temu stał się bardziej otwarty. Alice mogła bez przeszkód torturować go wieloma godzinami zakupów w centrach handlowych. Jednak nie zapomniał tego nieustępującego ognia w gardle, który dręczył go prawie kilkadziesiąt lat. Był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego dziewczyna z własnej woli izoluje się od społeczeństwa.

- Myślisz, że to dlatego jest taka zamknięta w sobie? To by wszystko tłumaczyło. – Jakże zdziwieni byli wszyscy, kiedy w głosie Rose rozpoznali coś na kształt zrozumienia. Przecież Rosalie nigdy nie akceptowała słabości.

- Mimo wszystko, nie rozumiem jej zachowania. – Do rozmowy ponownie wtrąciła się Renesmee – Przecież na pewno zauważyła, że nie pachniecie jak ludzie.

- Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że rzuci się nam w ramiona. Sierociniec to specyficzne środowisko, takim dzieciom trudno jest wyrażać uczucia – Carlisle był pewny, iż czas pomoże odbudować wszelkie zerwane więzy.

- Opowiadała coś o sobie? Co lubi albo czego nie cierpi? Cokolwiek… - Bella domagała się bardziej precyzyjnych informacji.

- Oprócz zdawkowych tak lub nie, niczego nie usłyszeliśmy z jej ust – roześmiał się doktor Cullen – Próbowała nas zbyć. Ale sądzę, że nasza kolejna rozmowa będzie bardziej produktywna.

- Więc na razie nie dowiem się niczego! – Bella była jawnie rozczarowania. Esme widząc minę córki posmutniała.

- Obiecałam Bernie, że nasze następne spotkanie odbędzie się w gronie całej rodziny – uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl tego wydarzenia – Mam nadzieje, że będzie mogła przyjechać do nas przynajmniej na weekend.

- Bernie odwiedzi nas już niedługo. Prawdopodobnie za około pięć tygodni - znów Alice poraziła wszystkich swoją wizją.

- Tak się cieszę, - szepnęła Bella i przytuliła się do Edwarda – Dobrze znać konkretną datę.

Edward wahał się. Nie wiedział co ma czuć w tym momencie. Sumienie podpowiadało mu, że powinien być szczęśliwy albo chociaż zadowolony z tego biegu wydarzeń. Ale czuł jedynie zwątpienie. Nie brał udziału w rozmowie, czuł się przytłoczony tym wszystkim. Rozmawiał ostatnio o tym z Renesmee, ona również czuła się z tym faktem źle. Oboje doszli do wniosku, że na razie nie potrafią myśleć o Bernadett w kategoriach członka rodziny. Jednak z tego wszystkiego, najbardziej bał się reakcji Belli. Nie miał pojęcia jak ma z nią rozmawiać. Wiedział że będzie rozczarowana jego zachowaniem. Tylko on sam wiedział, jak bardzo chciałby być równie podekscytowany i radosny jak ona.

**Bpov**

Spotkanie z państwem Cullen było najdziwniejszym wydarzeniem jakie mnie spotkało. Oczywiście patrząc obiektywnie, sam fakt spotkania z tym młodym małżeństwem nie był niczym specjalnym, ale dla mnie było to naprawdę dziwaczne. Byli sympatyczni, uśmiechali się do mnie, nie reagowali na moje słowne zaczepki. Nadal byłam porażona ich urodą. Esme była smukłą i naprawdę olśniewającą kobietą, a doktor Carlisle był cholernie przystojny. Teraz, po tym wszystkim, zdałam sobie sprawę, że podczas całej ich wizyty, wpatrywałam się w nich jak w obrazek.

- _Co oni sobie o mnie pomyślą, gapiłam się na nich non stop. Zrobiłam z siebie totalną idiotkę. A z resztą, czym ja się martwię. Może sam fakt, że jestem idiotką przekona ich, iż się nie nadaje do ich idealnej rodziny._

Po pokoju rozległ się cichy i głęboki głos spikera radiowego. Zawsze, gdy czuje się trochę zagubiona włączam radio. Słucham muzyki, audycji, wiadomości i udaje, że jestem normalna. Nigdy nie przepadałam za telewizją, wszelkiego rodzaju programy typu reality show przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. Choć niestety muszę przyznać, iż uwielbiam teleturnieje, które sprawdzają wiedzę uczestników.

Teraz jednak leżę w swoim łóżku, słucham programu radiowego o muzyce klasycznej i próbuje zapomnieć o moich problemach.

- _Chryste, brzmię jak normalna nastolatka. Dobrze chociaż, że nie cierpię różu i nie podkochuje się w chłopakach ze szkoły._

**Seattle**

Bella postanowiła, że tym razem nie ustąpi. Musi porozmawiać z Edwardem. Nie mogła patrzeć jak się męczy. Obserwowała go przez całe popołudnie. Martwiło ją zachowanie męża.

- Kochanie, usiądź koło mnie – poprosiła cicho. Edward bez słowa usiadł na kanapie, czekając na dalsze słowa żony.

- Ufasz mi? –zadała krótkie pytanie.

- Oczywiście, że tak - odparł cicho.

- Powiedz mi, co cię dręczy?

Głośnie westchnięcie ukochanego, upewniło ją że dzieje się coś złego.

- Nie wiem jak mam to ci powiedzieć. Czuje się źle z tym wszystkim…

- Myślę, że będzie ci łatwiej, jak po prostu przejdziesz do sedna sprawy – Bella swoim uśmiechem próbowała dać znać ukochanemu, że jest w stanie przyjąć od niego wszystko.

- Nie potrafię odnaleźć się w tej całej sytuacji – zaczął w końcu – Bernadett, sierociniec, nowy członek rodziny, nie jestem w stanie tego wszystkiego ogarnąć. To znaczy, chcę powiedzieć, że …

- Na razie trudno ci będzie zaakceptować Bernie – stwierdziła smutno dziewczyna. Od dawna czuła, iż osoba Bernadett jest przyczyną dziwnego zachowania jej wampira. Jednak nie była w stanie ukryć, iż boli ją tok myślenia Edwarda. Miała nadzieje, że on zaprzeczy jej stwierdzeniu, ale milczenie męża potwierdziło tylko jej obawy.

- Wiem, że cię rozczarowałem. Może jak ją poznam, wszystko się zmieni. – Edward próbował ukoić ból Belli, który widoczny był na jej twarzy. Jednak jego wysiłki, szły na marne.

- Renesmee myśli tak samo, prawda? – szeptem dopytywała się dziewczyna, ale nie pozwoliła dojść mu do słowa, sama odpowiedziała sobie na to pytanie. – Nessi też tak myśli.

Edward czuł się fatalnie. Obiecał Belli, że zawsze będzie przy niej i nigdy jej nie zrani. Teraz złamał tę obietnicę. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, iż nie potrafił logicznie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak trudno jest mu się pogodzić z tym, że ma drugą córkę. Inną, niż jego ukochana Renesmee.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

**(BERNIE)**

Minął tydzień od spotkania z państwem Cullen. I muszę szczerze przyznać, iż nadal nie jestem w stanie otrząsnąć się z szoku. Nigdy przedtem nie miałam problemu z ignorowaniem ludzi, od po prostu przechodziłam koło nich. Nigdy nie byłam zakochana, nigdy nie czułam do nikogo nawet czegoś w rodzaju sympatii. Niektórych akceptowałam, ale trzymałam na dystans, znacznie większą część po prostu olewałam. Ale Ci dziwni ludzie, choć przebywałam z nimi jedynie niecałą godzinę, mieli na mnie niesamowity wpływ. Nie mogłam zapomnieć ich twarzy, bez przerwy myślałam o tamtym spotkaniu i analizowałam każdy ich gest i słowa. Jak jakaś pieprzona psychopatka. Kiedy zaczęli mi się śnić po nocach, byłam wręcz przerażona.

-_ Nie rób z siebie jakiejś sentymentalnej idiotki. Jesteś za stara na takie zachowania rodem z dramatu _– zganiłam w myślach samą siebie, kiedy na lekcji biologii przypomniałam sobie, że Esme wspominała, iż jeden z jej synów uwielbia ten przedmiot.-_ Ci ludzie mają na mnie zły wpływ, robią mi sieczkę z mózgu._

Tego dnia słońce święciło niezwykle intensywnie, niebo było bezchmurne . Nienawidziłam, gdy warunki meteorologiczne były takie idealne. Każdy, kto by mnie teraz posłuchał, uznał by mnie za kompletną wariatkę, ale prawda była taka, że nie czułam się komfortowo w pełni promieni słonecznych. Miałam wrażenie, jakbym była naga, a każdy kto przechodzi obok, patrzy się na mnie. To był mój najgorszy koszmar – ludzie gapiący się na moja osobę i szepczący o mnie między sobą.

Wracając do sierocińca zastanawiałam się, czy możliwe jest, abym żyła kiedykolwiek normalnie, tak jak przedstawiane są to w telewizji, rodzina, przyjaciele, sympatie. Cholera o czym ja myślę? Zwariowałam już doszczętnie.

-_ Widzicie co zrobiliście, zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad takimi oczywistymi dla mnie kwestiami_ – Przeklinając tę cholerną parę, doszłam w końcu do znienawidzonego budynku. Niestety tego dnia szczęście mi nie dopisywało, jak na nieszczęście na korytarzu spotkałam tak ukochaną przeze mnie pracownice tego przeklętego miejsca.

- Dowd, słyszałam o twoim spotkaniu z rodziną adopcyjną, nie popisałaś się – Jej krzykliwy głos doprowadzał mnie do szewskiej pasji, miałam ochotę wgryźć się w jej tętnice szyjną i wyssać z niej całą krew. – Jesteś jeszcze głupsza, niż się spodziewałam. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale to była twoja jedyna szansa. Zresztą, nawet gdybyś ich nie odstraszyła podczas tego spotkania, zapewne odesłali by cię po kilku dniach. Tacy kulturalni ludzie nie chcieli by takiego dziwadła jak ty.

Jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że ta suka przesyła w moim kierunku takie sentencje. Ale z jej słów wynikało, iż moje metody odstraszenia zadziałały.

- Widzę, że ten fakt wcale cię nie obchodzi. – Z jej ust wydobył się cichy chichot – Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się po tobie niczego więcej.

Odchodząc w stronę pokoju opiekunek rzuciła jeszcze ostanie zdanie:

- Twój los jest przesądzony, zapewne nim skończysz dwudziestkę trafisz na ulicę, bądź do zakładu psychiatrycznego.

Już od dawna nie przejmowałam się jej słowami, ale zrobiło mi się trochę przykro, kiedy usłyszałam, że Cullenowie ze mnie zrezygnowali.

- To bezsensowne , przecież sama tego chciałaś. Byli dla ciebie mili, bo to przyzwoici ludzie. Ale kiedy wyszli z pokoju, od razu stwierdzili, że nie nadajesz się do ich licznej rodzinki. I koniec pieśni.

**Seattle**

Bella nie mogła znieść smutku Edwarda. Widziała, jak mąż męczy się ze swoimi odczuciami. Starała się mu pomóc, ale jej działania na niewiele się zdały. Kochała go całym sercem i w końcu zrozumiała, że najlepszym lekarstwem dla niego jest po prostu czas.

- Damy sobie radę, pokonaliśmy Volturi i ochroniliśmy Nessi. Tym razem będzie tak samo. Pokonamy wszelkie przeciwności i nasza rodzina znowu będzie razem – przekonywała go za każdym razem.

Minął tydzień od spotkania Esme i Carlisla z Bernie. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z nich wszelkie możliwe fakty, wrażenia, odczucia dotyczące jej córki. W jej głowie układał się już całościowy obraz. Dziewczyna na pewno była samotna i głęboko zraniona. Stroniła od ludzi, nie utrzymywała z nikim kontaktu. Esme opowiadała, jak przyszła ubrana w stare ciuchy i próbowała być niegrzeczna. Ale podobno twarz zdradziła jej zamiary. Carlisle twierdził, iż nigdy nie widział tak zdesperowanej osoby, która pragnęłaby, aby wszyscy zostawili ją po prostu w spokoju. Oboje byli przekonani, że najbardziej zaskoczył Bernadett fakt, iż zarówno na początku jak i na końcu spotkania przytulili ją do siebie.

- Reagowała, jakby nikt nigdy jej nie dotykał. Była zaskoczona i przerażona jednocześnie. Aż serce krwawi, na myśl, iż przez siedemnaście lat swojego życia, to dziecko nie zaznało czułość z żadnej strony – Słowa Esme nadal krążyły w głowie Belli. Bardzo chciała już poznać Bernie. Zazdrościła Alice, że widzi dziewczynę w swoich wizjach, zazdrościła Esme ze spotkała i rozmawiała z nią. Zaczęła odczuwać coraz większą tęsknotę za swoim dzieckiem.

- Tak, panie Lassiter, to bardzo dobra wiadomość – Esme właśnie rozmawiała z pracownikiem ośrodka adopcyjnego. – Będziemy bardzo wdzięczni, za przyspieszenie całej procedury. Tak, jesteśmy zauroczeni Bernadett, nie możemy się już doczekać, kiedy będziemy mogli zabrać ją do domu. Mam małe pytanie, czy moglibyśmy wziąć ją na weekend do nas? Poznała by resztę rodziny. Wiem, że przepisy nie pozwalają, ale skoro zdecydowaliśmy się na jej adopcję. Wierzę, iż pan zapewne znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie. Tak, proszę jak najszybciej dać znać. Jeszcze raz dziękuje i do usłyszenia.

- I jak Esme, co udało ci się załatwić? – zapytała Rose.

- Na razie opierają się. Przepisy nie pozwalają na zabieranie dziecka do domu na tym etapie procedury. Spotkania mogą odbywać się jedynie na terenie sierocińca, bądź w jego okolicach. Ale pan Lassiter jest naprawdę uprzejmym człowiekiem i zrobi co w jego mocy, aby ten proces przyśpieszyć – podążyła z wyjaśnieniami Esme.

- To bez sensu. Skoro zdecydowaliście się na adopcję, to dlaczego dzieciak nie może was odwiedzić? – Emmett nie mógł się już doczekać przyjazdu nowego członka rodziny. Planował już nawet jakimi psikusami powita nowego Cullena.

- Takie jest prawo. Nic na to nie poradzimy – wtrącił się Jasper, był chyba jedyną osobą w domu, która podchodziła do tej sprawy najmniej emocjonalnie. Owszem, nie był mu obojętny los córki brata, ale nigdy nie był zwolennikiem zamieszania. Uwielbiał spokój.

- Już nie mogę się doczekać przyjazdu tej małej. Ale będzie zabawa – Emmett w końcu powiedział na glos, to co myśli – Urozmaici to nudę dnia codziennego.

- A ty myślisz tylko o tym! Zaczynam zastanawiać się, co ty tak knujesz w tej swojej łepetynie. Będę musiała, namówić Edwarda, aby zlustrował twoje myśli – zaśmiała się Rosalie.

- Może zadzwonimy do niej, to zawsze jakaś namiastka kontaktu z nami! – zaproponowała Esme, patrząc na swoje dzieci zebrane w salonie.

- Mnie się ta opcja podoba. – Rechot Emmetta było słychać w całym domu. – Tylko nie zapomnij włączyć tryb głośnomówiący, żebyśmy mogli ją wszyscy dokładnie usłyszeć.

- To ja pójdę zawołać resztę rodzinki. Carlisle jest chyba w gabinecie, a Bella i Edward w swojej części domu – Jasper nie czekając na niczyją odpowiedź, udał się sprowadzić resztę Cullenów do salonu.

- Kurcze, ktoś by pomyślał, że dzwonimy do prezydenta USA albo do szefa Pentagonu – dodała z lekka ironią Rosalie, patrząc na wyraz podniecenia, jaki pojawiał się na twarzach kolejnych mieszkańców domu.

**(BERNIE)**

Moim ulubionym zajęciem jest czytanie książek, dlatego byłam wniebowzięta, gdy udało mi się załatwić pracę w bibliotece miejskiej. Regały wypełnione książkami, półmrok panujący we wszystkich pomieszczeniach i brak dużej ilości ludzi sprawiły, iż uwielbiałam tam przebywać. Płacili marnie, ale regularnie. Większość pensji odkładałam na specjalne konto bankowe, ale część przeznaczałam na swoje wydatki. Płyty i książki stanowiły mój skromny dobytek. Nic nie sprawiało mi takiej satysfakcji jak świadomość, że te rzeczy są tylko i wyłącznie moją własnością. To jedyna sfera moje życia, która popierały władze sierocińca. Poszli mi nawet na rękę, pomagając na początku załatwić wszelkie sprawy formalne, szczególnie w banku.

Słuchając mojej ulubionej piosenki, układałam sobie plany na najbliższy tydzień. Na pierwszy rzut oka, każdy dzień wygląda tak samo. Ale z doświadczenia wiem, iż żeby kontrolować swoje dziwactwo, muszę mieć wszystko zaplanowane. Nawet takie pierdoły, jak lunch w szkole, czy przejście z klasy do klasy miałam wyliczone w czasie z dokładnością do jednej minuty. Nie chodziło o żadną punktualność ani nic w tym rodzaju, po prostu ostatnio zapach ludzi drażnił mnie ze zdwojoną silą. Coraz trudniej było mi oprzeć się pokusie, zapach niektórych osób wręcz mnie upajał. Miałam już wyznaczone trasy, gdzie ruch był mniejszy, określone miejsce, gdzie mogłam przebywać nie narażając się na utratę kontroli. Z tygodnia na tydzień zadanie to stawało się coraz trudniejsze i żmudniejsze. Ze strachem myślałam o ostatnim roku liceum. Skoro teraz nie radze sobie z samokontrolą, to co będzie za rok. Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Z ociąganiem wstałam z fotela i otworzyłam je, ciekawa niespodziewanego gościa. W progu stała jedna z kobiet, współpracująca bezpośrednio z dyrektorką ośrodka.

- Pani Jones wzywa Cię do siebie na rozmowę. Prosi, abyś jak najszybciej pojawiła się w gabinecie.

_Pewnie chcę mnie ochrzanić za tę rozmowę z Cullenami. Kurwa, jeszcze do szczęścia brakowało mi godzinnego kazania._

Z głośnym westchnieniem wyszłam ze swojej oazy i ruszyłam za tą drobną kobietką. Wchodząc do _jaskini lwa, _byłam pewna swojego losu.

_Boże, za co mnie tak karzesz._

- Bernadett, telefon do ciebie – odpowiedziała po prostu dyrektorka i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, mijając mnie zarazem – Zostawię cię samą, abyś mogła spokojnie porozmawiać – dodała zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Kto by miał do mnie dzwonić i dlaczego ta lisica jest taka uprzejma?

- Tak, słucham?

- Witaj Bernadett, Esme przy telefonie – Słowo daje, że moja mina na pewno wyrażała wielkie zdumienie, gdy dotarło do mnie, kto dzwoni.

- Dzień dobry, pani Cullen. – Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć, mój głos był dziwnie cichy i słaby.

- Cieszę się, że cię słyszę skarbie. Jak się czujesz? – Mimo, iż była to standardowa formułka, napełniła mnie dziwnym ciepłem. _Ci ludzie naprawdę mieli na mnie zły wpływ._

- Dobrze. – bąknęłam zmieszana. Byłam pewna, iż sprawa z moją adopcją była już przesądzona. Po co oni dzwonią? Może chcą mi sami powiedzieć, że jednak nie zdecydują się wziąć mnie do siebie.

- Cześć maleńka! – nagle ze słuchawki dobiegł mnie głos należący zapewne do młodego mężczyzny.

- Ten chłopak, którego przed chwilą usłyszałaś, to mój najstarszy syn, Emmett – wtrąciła pośpiesznie Esme.

_Czyli telefon jest na głośnomówiącym. _

- Fajnie cię w końcu usłyszeć, czekamy już na twój przyjazd – dodał jeszcze, nim pani Cullen zdążyła dokończyć swoją odpowiedź.

Super, czyli wszyscy czatują przy telefonie i podsłuchują. I jak tu swobodnie rozmawiać.

- Hmm … Dzięki – odpowiedziałam w końcu. Zupełnie nie wiedziałam co im odpowiadać, zaskoczyli mnie tym telefonem. Nie byłam przygotowana na tą rozmowę, ani psychicznie, ani fizycznie. Bezwiednie opadłam na krzesło stojące nieopodal aparatu telefonicznego. Całe moje ciało pokryły kropelki potu. Nerwowo ściskając słuchawkę telefonu, wsłuchiwałam się w każdy dźwięk, jaki z niego dochodził.

**Seattle**

Cała rodzina zgromadziła się wkoło telefonu. Czekali niecierpliwie, aż Bernadett podejdzie do aparatu.

- Tak, słucham? – Dobiegł ich w końcu cichy i lekko zlękniony głos, jakby osoba będąca po drugiej stronie nie była pewna, co się zaraz stanie.

W ciele Belli wybuchły fajerwerki, nie pamiętała aby ostatnio czuła aż taką ekscytacje. Usłyszenie po raz pierwszy głosu Bernadett było dla niej jak cud, który trafił na listę najlepszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek jej się przytrafiły.

Edward również mocno przeżył ten moment, poczuł coś w rodzaju czułości i niepewności. Bernadett wydała mu się tak zalękniona i obciążona jakimiś strasznymi przeżyciami. Mimo, iż jego dar nie pozwalał mu słyszeć myśli na taką odległość, w momencie kiedy pierwszy raz słyszał brzmienie Bernie, był pewien, że jej myśli pełne będą smutki i tragicznych wspomnień.

-Witaj Bernadett, Esme przy telefonie. – Mimo, iż dziewczyna nie odzywała się, Cullenowie wiedzieli że jest zaskoczona.

- Dzień dobry, pani Cullen. – W końcu usłyszeli odpowiedź, wydawało się, jakby Bernie zupełnie nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.

- Cieszę się, że cię słyszę skarbie. Jak się czujesz? –zapytała śmiało Esme. Po drugiej stronie kabla znów zapadła cisza.

- Pewnie myślała, że zrezygnowaliście z niej. – rzuciła przeciągle Rosalie.

- Dobrze. – dobiegł ich w końcu zahukany głos.

- Cześć maleńka! – Emmett nie wytrzymał napięcia jakie urosło w ciągu ostatniej minuty, sam na własną rękę przywitał się z bratanicą.

- Ten chłopak, którego przed chwilą usłyszałaś, to mój najstarszy syn, Emmett – wtrąciła szybko Esme. Chciała, aby wnuczka wiedziała, że reszta członków rodziny czeka na nią. Skoro więc Em sam wyrwał się z przywitaniem, dobrze by było, aby dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę jest oczekiwana.

- Fajnie cię w końcu usłyszeć, czekamy już na twój przyjazd – chłopak krzyknął ponownie do słuchawki, podobało mu się że zaskoczył Bernadett.

- Hmm … Dzięki – Bernie była naprawdę zaskoczona, powolutku zaczęła przełamywać oporu do kontaktu z Cullenami.

- Mam nadzieje, że nie przeszkodziłam Ci w czymś ważnym, ale pomyślałam, że zadzwonię i dowiem się co nowego u ciebie słychać. Podobno pogoda w Montanie jest świetna. – rozpoczęła standardowo Esme – A jak tam w szkole? Ostatnio nawet zapomnieliśmy się ciebie zapytać, jak Ci idzie nauka.

- Wszystko jest w porządku, jakoś sobie radzę.

- Cieszę się. Zbliżają się egzaminy, pewnie masz bardzo dużo nauki. Zastanawiałaś się już jakie przedmioty kontynuować w ostatniej klasie?

- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.

- Niedaleko naszego domu jest naprawdę dobre liceum, chodzą do niego wszystkie nasze dzieci. Mają świetnie rozwiniętą kadrę z zakresu nauk ścisłych i przyrodniczych, na pewno świetnie przegotowaliby cię do końcowych egzaminów.

- Jestem kiepska z biologii i z wszelkich przedmiotów ścisłych, święty by mi nie pomógł w zrozumieniu tych głupot.

- Każdy jest dobry z czegoś innego. – odparła dyplomatycznie Esme na sarkastyczne stwierdzenie Bernadett.

- Nie każdy.- Ta prosta odpowiedź Bernie wiele powiedziała Cullenom o osobowości dziewczyny. Widocznie postrzegała siebie w bardzo wypaczony, krzywym zwierciadle.

- Carlise, musimy jak najprędzej sprowadzić ją do Seattle! – cichy, ale poważny głos Alice zaniepokoił wszystkich. Czarnowłosa, która siedziała teraz na kanapie, z lekkim strachem w oczach, przyglądała się rodzinie.- Musimy ją przywieść do domu, będzie nas potrzebować.

- Ale dlaczego Alice? – zapytała nerwowo Bella.

- Stanie się coś złego. Niedługo. Nie wiem co, ale moje przeczucia nigdy mnie nie mylą.


	7. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

**(BERNIE)**

Wszystko poszło nie tak. Nic nie ułożyło się po mojej myśli. Ten telefon rozstroił mnie do tego stopnia, że nie byłam w stanie wykonać najprostszych czynności. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałam dziwne wrażenie, że coś kryje za tymi całymi Cullenami. Nie jestem głupia, było w nich coś, co mnie niepokoiło, sprawiało, iż zapominałam o wszystkim dokoła.

Ponieważ oni tak bardzo interesowali się moja osobą, postanowiłam odwdzięczyć się tym samym, to znaczy zebrać jak najwięcej informacji o Esme, Carlisle i ich słodkiej rodzince.

Zaczęłam od podstawowych danych jakie wykradłam z sekretariatu sierocińca, nie była to zbyt trudna czynność, tym bardziej że podczas rozmowy, dyrektorka zostawiła mnie samą w swoim gabinecie.

Nie znalazłam tam niczego satysfakcjonującego, ot adres, zawód jaki wykonywali, status majątkowy. Jedynie co mnie zainteresowało, to niezwykle młody wiek tych dwojga, nie przypuszczałabym, że ludzie, którzy nie skończyli jeszcze trzydziestki wolą adoptować nastolatki a nie, jak większość ich równolatków, niemowlaki bądź młodsze dzieci. To jakiś fetysz?

Postanowiłam pogrzebać głębiej. Uwielbiam surfować po Internecie i nie chwaląc się jestem w tym całkiem niezła. Postanowiłam więc wykorzystać swoje umiejętności. Podczas pracy w bibliotece mam nieograniczony dostęp do sieci, zamiast więc grać standardowo w jedną z internetowych platformóweki, postanowiłam pogrzebać w bazach danych. Wbrew pozorom nie trzeba być hakerem, aby mieć dostęp do tego typu informacji, wystarczy wiedzieć po prostu gdzie szukać. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nie znalazłam nikogo nazwiskiem Cullen, który odpowiadał by danym, które posiadałam. Ponieważ Stany Zjednoczone są wielkim krajem, nawet w formie elektronicznej, znalezienie niektórych danych będzie trwało trochę czasu, nie poddam się tak łatwo. Jednak mam dziwne przeczucie, że nie znajdę niczego na temat tej tajemniczej rodziny. Z tego co pamiętam, dzieci Cullenów są mniej więcej w moim wieku, nie było ich na tak popularnych portalach i forach społecznościowych, co również w pewnym stopniu mnie zaniepokoiło. Wprawdzie ja również nie posiadam konta na Twitterzeii oraz na MySpaceiiiczy Facebooku, ale mój przypadek jest wyjątkiem od reguły. W dzisiejszym

świecie, jeżeli nie istniejesz w Internecie, to nie istniejesz w ogóle.

Poszukiwania zajęły mi masę czasu, przejrzałam bazy danych wszystkich liczących się uczelni, wykładających medycynę, ale nie znalazłam tam absolwenta imieniem Carlisle Cullen. Zaczęłam więc inwigilować, mniejsze i słabsze uniwersytety, jednak po tajemniczym ojcu rodziny nie było nawet śladu. Nie miał akcentu, co by świadczyło że jest Amerykaninem, ale nie wyklucza to studiowania za granicą. Doszłam do wniosku, że z tej strony, nie dam rady i musze sobie znaleźć inne źródło informacji.

Cullenowie dzwonili do mnie regularnie, co trzy dni. Za każdym razem padały te same, trochę dziwne pytania: Czy nikt mnie nie zdenerwował? Czy nie jestem chora? Czy spędzam czas wolny wśród dużej ilość znajomych? Czy ostatnio wybrałam się do centrum handlowego?

Za każdym razem moje odpowiedzi się nie zmieniały i najczęściej brzmiały NIE!

- Pomyśl , po co im takie idiotyczne informacje? – zapytałam głośno samą siebie, leżąc na s łóżku. – Może szukają jakieś określone typy osobowości, możliwe że kolekcjonują jakiś odrzutów . Gadasz sama do siebie więc na pewno zaliczasz się do grupy świrów. Co jednak nie niszczy dziwności w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazłaś.

Z dnia na dzień, głód informacji zaczął mnie dobijać. Popadłam wręcz w obsesje. Do szału doprowadzało mnie to, że nie jestem w stanie znaleźć niczego, co pozwoliło by mi dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Esme i jej rodzinie.

- Co to jest, jakieś tajne akta FBI czy CIA To niemożliwe, żeby nie istniały jakiekolwiek dokumenty na ich temat. – Ostatnio to zdanie dość często pojawiało się w moim wewnętrznym monologu.

**Seattle**

- Alice, powiedz, że nic się nie dzieje? – Esme już od dwóch tygodni zamęczała tym pytaniem swoją córkę.

- Spokojnie, w prawdzie stan jest napięty, ale na razie nie widzę żadnego konkretnego zdarzenia, które rozpocznie efekt domina. – Głos czarnowłosej był cichy i stanowczy, dawno już nie pracowała tak intensywnie nad swoimi wizjami. Czuwała w każdej minucie dnia i nocy, aby w razie czego, z dużym wyprzedzeniem wiedzieć co się stanie.

- A co rozumiesz przez pojęcie, stan napięty? – zapytała Rosalie.

- W Bernie rośnie frustracja, niestety nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć, czego ona dotyczy. W każdym razie z kolejnym dniem czuje się coraz gorzej. Przez lata walczyła w własna naturą, ale każdy wie, że wiek nastoletni to burza hormonów. Nie można jej winić, że powoli przestaje sobie z tym wszystkim radzić. – Alice próbowała wyjaśnić wszystko jasno i zwięźle, ale sama do końca nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie była w stanie zobaczyć uczuć dziewczyny.

- Czyli jej stan psychiczny jest coraz gorszy. – stwierdził Jasper. – Uważam, że powinniśmy osobiście ją odwiedzić. Wszyscy. Ja będę w stanie stwierdzić w jakim humorze znajduje się nasza zaginiona dziewczynka, a Edward przy okazji sprawdzi co o nas myśli. To chyba dobre rozwiązanie, tym bardziej, że w końcu wszyscy ją spotkamy.

- Ja jestem za. – Głos Edwarda zaskoczył wszystkich znajdujących się w salonie. Do pokoju spokojnym krokiem wszedł właśnie z resztą swojej rodziny, Bellą i Nessi.

- Ja też chciałabym ją w końcu zobaczyć, Alice czy to dobry pomysł? Nie spowoduje to jakiś niepotrzebnych komplikacji. – brązowowłosa znacząco spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- Moim zdaniem to za wcześnie. – mruknęła Nessi, ale nikt jej nie słuchał, wszyscy wyczekiwali odpowiedzi na zadane przez Bellę pytanie.

- Na razie nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań, osobiście uważam to za genialny pomysł. To fascynujące oglądać ją w swojej głowie, ale chciałabym w końcu z nią porozmawiać. W końcu trzeba dobrać jej garderobę. – zaśmiała się na końcu przebiegle chochlica.

**(BERNIE)**

- O cholera, tego nie przewidziałam. - Nie przejmowałam się że wszyscy na korytarzu słyszą mój komentarz, ale nic nie mogło mnie bardziej zaskoczyć niż wizyta Cullenów. Wszystkich, co do jednego. Każdy mieszkaniec sierocińca, który mijał mnie w tym momencie musiał uznać mnie za jeszcze gorszą wariatkę, niż do tej pory.

Nie dość, że gadam na głos do siebie, to jeszcze do tego gwałtownie przy tym gestykuluje.

Kiedy do mojego pokoju przyleciała podniecona sekretarka z wieścią o czekającej na mnie grupce osób, wiedziałam ze czekają mnie kłopoty.

Nie byłam przygotowana na to spotkanie, ani w sposób mentalny, ani fizyczny. Denerwowałam się, głupio mi się do tego przyznać, ale nigdy nie lubiłam kontaktów z ludźmi, więc sama myśl, że spotkam się z grupką zadufanych nastolatków i dwóją nieistniejących, według moich źródeł ludzi, było dla mnie co najmniej niepokojące. Przynajmniej wyglądałam tak jak trzeba, spłowiałe jeansy i czarna bluza z kapturem, sprawiały, że czułam się odrobinę pewniej.

Wchodząc do pokoju spotkań, byłam pewna, że to spotkanie będzie decydujące, tylko na czyją korzyść?

- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć kochanie. – Nim zdążyłam w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, utonęłam w ramionach Esme. To było nawet w pewien sposób miłe, jednak odsunęłam się gwałtownie. Nikt nie powinien mnie dotykać. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Dzień dobry. – odparłam chłodnym głosem.

- Tak się cieszę z naszego spotkania, choć przedstawię cię wszystkim. – Esme nie traciła czasu, popchnęła mnie lekko w stronę osób siedzących na kanapie. – Carlisla już znasz, więc przejdziemy dalej. To jest Emmett, zapewne pamiętasz go z naszej pierwszej rozmowy telefonicznej.

Gdy podniosłam głowę, moim oczom ukazał się olbrzymich rozmiarów chłopak, przypominający posturą niedźwiedzia. Jednak, może raczej dużego misia. Jego oczy świeciły dziwnym blaskiem, a na ustach kwitł ogromny uśmiech. Sprawiał wrażenie przyjaznej osoby.

- Część maleńka. – zaśmiał się szelmowsko Emmett i śladem Esme porwał mnie w mocnym uścisku. Miałam wrażenie, że się uduszę, dzięki bogu trwał krótko.

- To Rosalie. – Esme kontynuowała prezentacje.

Tym razem przede mną stała wysoka, posągowa blondynka. Nigdy nie widziałam aż tak boląco pięknej osoby. Jej wzrok był wyzywający, jakby sprawdzał mnie, czy się nadaje. Blondi wzbudzała moją czujność.

- Cześć. – usłyszałam na powitanie. Nie dziwie się jej, sama byłabym sceptyczna co do mojej osoby, na jej miejscu.

- A oto Alice i Jasper. – Z zadumy wyrwał mnie głos Esme.

- Witaj Bernie, tak się cieszę, że mogę cię w końcu spotkać. Przygotowaliśmy już dla ciebie pokój, mówię ci kolor ścian jest wspaniały. Jeszcze nie zdążyłam skompletować ci szafy, ale obiecuje, że do twojego przyjazdu wszystko będzie gotowe. – Nawet nie rozumiałam sensu słów, jakie wychodziły z ust tej czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Z wyglądu przypominała chochlika. Miała czarne, nastroszone włosy. Była niziutka, tak jak ja, ale w odróżnieniu ode mnie miała figurę baletnicy. Po za tym rzuciła się na mnie, aby się przytulić. Czy ta rodzina oszalała?

Chłopak o imieniu Jasper nie tryskał takim entuzjazmem jak Alice, ale patrzył na mnie z dużym zainteresowaniem. Wydał mi się równie sympatyczny, jak Emmett. Może nawet bardziej, niż jego brat. Cenię opanowanie i powściągliwość u ludzi . Zaskoczył mnie jednak tym, że na powitanie pocałował mnie w rękę. To trochę staroświeckie zachowanie jak na XXI wiek.

- A to następny członek naszej rodziny, Renesmee.

Włosy tej dziewczyny miały intensywny brązowy kolor. Patrzyła na mnie z jawną niechęcią, widać to było zarówno w jej postawie jak i wzroku. Co za idiota nazwał tą dziewczynę, na jej miejscu również pałała bym chęcią zemsty wobec wszystkich w koło. Ten potwór z Loch Ness już mnie nie lubił. Z resztą z wzajemnością.

- Ja jestem Bella. – Następna w kolejce była dziewczyna łudząco podobna po potwora z Loch Ness . Była, trudno mi to określić, niesamowita. I tak dziwnie na mnie patrzyła. Ona również przytuliła mnie do siebie, tylko tym razem było dziwnie. Jakoś czulej. W oczach zebrały mi się łzy. Co się dzieje?

- A to jest Edward. – Ponownie głos Esme przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Ostatni w tym dziwnym korowodzie był najprzystojniejszy chłopak, jakiego kiedykolwiek zobaczyły moje oczy. Jego włosy były koloru miedzianego a oczy intensywnie brązowe. Edward patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, chyba zupełnie inaczej mnie sobie wyobrażał. No cóż, trudno powiedzieć cokolwiek pozytywnego o mnie, tym bardziej w aspekcie fizycznym. Nic więc dziwnego, że był rozczarowany. Marszczył przy tym dziwnie brwi, jakby czegoś nie rozumiał albo próbował coś wyczytać z mojej twarzy.

- Witaj! – No więc do wylewnych to on nie należał, ale w przypadku tej rodziny to chyba zaleta. Cała dziewiątka była nieziemsko doskonała, szczególnie pod względem fizycznym. Wszyscy mieli bardzo bladą cerę, w porównaniu z moją szarawą skórą wyglądali szałowo. No i wszyscy mieli oczy intensywnie brązowe, jak Edward. Czyli nawet tym się różnie od nich wszystkich, tym bardziej zastanawiam się, co widzą we mnie że chcą mnie wziąć do siebie do domu. To przeczy tym wszystkim, kurewskim zasadom logiki

Stałam tak przed nimi wszystkimi i nie wiedziałam, co dalej robić. Tego się nie nauczyłam przez całe swoje beznadziejne życie.

Bella była przeszczęśliwa, kiedy w drzwiach zobaczyła w końcu Bernadett. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście różniła się od nich. Była niska i krągła, ale według niej, nie umniejszało to jej uroku. Twarz zasłonięta była czarnym kapturem, ale dobry wzrok wampira pozwolił jej dojrzeć intensywnie zielone tęczówki jej oczu. Były piękne, jakby odsłaniały dusze dziewczyny. Nawet druciane oprawki okularów nie niszczyły piękna jej oczu. Ubrana była w stare, znoszone rzeczy, prawdopodobnie kilka rozmiarów za duże. Belli zdawało się, jakby Bernie próbowała ukryć się za szerokimi ubraniami. Esme po kolei przedstawiała poszczególnych członków rodziny, w końcu przyszła kolej na nią. Nie była w stanie się powstrzymać, przytuliła Bernadett mocno do siebie. Przepełniła ją fala intensywnych uczuć, w końcu tuliła do siebie swoją drugą córeczkę. Nareszcie wszyscy tak kochani przez nią są razem.

Edward przeżywał to spotkanie tak samo intensywnie jak cała jego rodzina. Cały czas czuł się niepewnie, nadal nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim sądzić, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Od momentu, kiedy zobaczył swoją druga córkę, wiedział, że jest zupełnie inna. I nie tylko pod względem fizycznym, ale przede wszystkim mentalnym. Dziewczyna, w porównaniu do nich wszystkich, była brzydka, Edward nie potrafił kłamać sam przed sobą. Bernadett nie posiadała urody jaką miała Renesmee, Bella, czy on. Była za okrągła jak na swój niski wzrost, jej włosy miały dziwny szarawo-czarny kolor, a burza loków niestety nie dodawała jej uroku. Ale jej oczy, trafiły w głąb jego duszy. Były intensywnie zielone, takie same, jakie kiedyś on posiadał, w czasach gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem. To była jedyne podobieństwo jakie zauważył.

Bernadett patrzyła nieufnie na wszystkich członków rodziny, wydawało się, że w każdej chwili jest gotowa do kontrataku. Była niezmiernie czujna.

Była niezwykła w jeszcze inny sposób. Choć próbował usilnie, Edward nie był w stanie odczytać jej myśli.

-_ Widocznie to odziedziczyła po matce._- stwierdził.

Gdy przyszła jego kolej w tej groteskowej według niego prezentacji, spojrzał prosto dziewczynie w oczy. Nadal usilnie starał się zaglądnąć do jej umysłu, ale nic nie wyszło z jego wysiłków.

To wszystko zaczęło go poważnie przerażać.

i

ii

iii


	8. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Po powrocie do Seattle, Cullenowie nadal byli w lekkim szoku. Jak by na to nie spojrzeć, było to trudne i emocjonujące spotkanie. Pojawić się tak naglę w życiu dziewczyny po siedemnastu latach, zakłócić rytm jej egzystencji i poczucie stabilizacji, było zabiegiem wielce ryzykownym. Każdy z nich przeżywał to inaczej.

Alice była bardzo zadowolona z odwiedzin, Bernie zrobiła na niej bardzo dobre wrażenie. Była waleczna, nie zamierzała poddać się ich trybowi życia. Czarnowłosa lubiła, kiedy ludzie potrafią walczyć o swoje. Nawet jeżeli miało to oznaczać, że będzie musiała stoczyć walkę, próbując przekonać Bernadett do swojej koncepcji jej przyszłego bytowania.

Jasper również był pod wrażeniem, dziewczyna była cicha i nie lubiła pokazywać swoich uczuć, jednak przed nim nie dała rady ukryć swego wnętrza. Wszystko trzymała w sobie, swoje odczucia, marzenia, smutki. Chłopak czuł, jak walczy sama ze sobą, ze swoimi uczuciami, jakie budziły się na widok przyszłej rodziny. Jej wewnętrzna walka przypominała prawdziwa wojnę. To było dla niego bardzo fascynujące, jeszcze nigdy podczas swojej egzystencji nie spotkał osoby o tak bogatym życiu wewnętrznym.

Rosalie nie miała pojęcia co o tym wszystkim myśleć, szczerze mówiąc spodziewała się spotkać kogoś innego. Była pewna, że dziewczyna będzie bardziej podobna do rodziców albo siostry.. Bernadett jednak okazała się zupełnie inna i to w pewnym stopniu budziło w niej niepokój.

Emmett w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na powierzchowność swojej nowej bratanicy. Od pierwszego wejrzenia wiedział, że Bernie będzie się bardzo denerwować z powodu jego drobnych psikusów i to nastrajało go optymizmem. Wiedział już, że będzie super zabawa. Tym bardziej, że zapewne dziewczyna nie będzie mu dłużna.

Bella i Edward zaraz po powrocie, zamknęli się w swojej sypialni. Potrzebowali teraz chwili dla siebie, aby spokojnie porozmawiać.

- To było bardzo emocjonujące przeżycie. – odezwała się w końcu Bella, przerywając nieznośną ciszę.

- Tak, ale chyba poszło dobrze. W prawdzie całe to spotkanie opierało się na monologu Esme i Alice, ale mogło być gorzej. – Edward dopiero teraz się odprężył. Przytulił się mocno do swojej żony, chcąc nabrać sił. Czuł się wyczerpany, po raz pierwszy w swoim wampirzym życiu.

- Masz rację, ona jest… nie wiem jak to opisać... Inna, ale w niezwykły sposób. Odkąd ją zobaczyłam, wiedziałam, iż trudno będzie zdobyć jej zaufanie. Widziałeś, jak na nas patrzyła? Udawała silną i obojętną, ale jej oczy nie potrafiły kłamać. Była zestresowana i niespokojna, tak jak my. – Bella czuła potrzebę, aby powiedzieć mężowi o swoich przypuszczeniach. Nie opuszczał jej obraz smutnych oczu Bernie.

- Rzeczywiście, starała się nie pokazywać jakichkolwiek uczuć. Zauważyłaś jej oczy? Miały bardzo intensywny kolor. – dodał na końcu, wiedząc że Bella doceni to.

- Też zauważyłeś? – zaśmiała się głośno brązowowłosa i przytuliła się jeszcze mocniej do niego – Te oczy są niesamowite! I takie zielone. Carlisle mówił, że przed przemianą miałeś zielone oczy, widocznie odziedziczyła je po tobie.

- Kochanie, nie da się ukryć, że nasza druga córka różni się od nas, ale damy sobie z tym wszystkim radę. Wiesz, że kiedy wszystko w miarę się ułoży, będziemy musieli jej o wszystkim powiedzieć. W końcu jest nieśmiertelna, możliwe, że zakończył się już proces jej dorastania. Sama zauważy, że wygląda cały czas jak siedemnastolatka. Niestety, trzeba będzie też wyjaśnić jej, dlaczego jest inna. To będzie trudne. – Edward nienawidził, kiedy jego ukochana była smutna, niestety trzeba poruszać również trudne sprawy.

- Wiem, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, jak można to przekazać w delikatny sposób. Tak bardzo bym chciała cofnąć czas i znaleźć ją wcześniej, albo najlepiej nigdy jej nie stracić. Na pewno byłaby teraz innym dzieckiem. Zapewne częściej by się uśmiechała. Wiesz, bardzo bym chciała zobaczyć jej uśmiech albo usłyszeć jej śmiech.- Bella z trudem formułowała słowa, była niezwykle poruszona. Dotknęło ją to, że podczas godzinnego spotkania nie zauważyła u Bernadett nawet odrobiny optymizmu. Te dziecko wydało jej się wiecznie smutne.

- Kochanie, na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Wiem że się powtarzam, ale to jedyne rozwiązanie. Nie możesz wymagać, że przekona się do nas po pierwszym, krótkim spotkaniu. Jestem pewien, iż ułożą się stosunki między nami. – pocieszał żonę, Edward. – Bella, wiem że ostatnio nie zachowywałem się tak, jak powinienem, rozczarowałem nie tylko ciebie ale i sam siebie. Postaram się bardziej zaangażować, pamiętaj że nigdy nie będziesz że swoimi problemami sama.

Bellę poruszyły jego słowa, wiedziała, że ostatnio walczył ze swoimi uczuciami. Cieszyła się, że w końcu się przemógł.

- Edward, bardzo się cieszę. Wiesz jednak że rozumiem twoje wątpliwości. Ty też zawsze możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, to działa w obie strony.

Mocno przytulili się do siebie. Dawno nie byli tak zrelaksowani, napięcie jakie rosło miedzy nimi od miesiąca, prysło.

W pokoju obok nastrój był zupełnie inny. Renesmee nie podobała się siostra. Wbrew pozorom nie obchodziło ją, jak wygląda, czy jak się zachowuje, chodziło tu o coś zupełnie innego.

Mimo że od kilku lat wyglądała jak dwudziestoletnia kobieta, a jej umysł był nad wyraz rozwinięty, to sfera uczuć nadal pozostawała w wieku nastoletnim.

Od ponad miesiąca w domu mówiło się tylko o Bernadett. Wszyscy byli zaciekawieni i zdeterminowani, aby sprowadzić jak najszybciej nowego członka rodziny. Rose wybrała przepiękną błękitną farbę do pokoju Bernie, którą fascynowała się kilka dni. Nawet postanowiła razem z Emmettem pomalować pokój, przeznaczony dla tej nowej. Alice i Jasper dobrali meble i razem chodzili po sklepach, by wybrać odpowiednie, według Alice, ubrania dla nowego domownika. A najbardziej oszalała na punkcie Bernie, Bella. Nie potrafiła mówić o nikim więcej. Renesmee na początku uważała ojca za sprzymierzeńca, ale ostatnio nawet i on poddał się nastrojowi, jaki panował w domu.

Mówiąc prostym językiem, Nessi była nadzwyczajnie w świecie zazdrosna.

**(BERNIE)**

Jeżeli kiedykolwiek myślałam, że moje życie nie może być jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane, to nadzwyczajnie w świecie kurewsko się myliłam. Teraz to dopiero zrobił się zamęt. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak będę w stanie mieszkać z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Było ich po prostu za dużo. Wprawdzie facet-niedźwiedź, czarnowłosy chochlik, dżentelmen z południa i dziwna dziewczyna o imieniu Bella sprawiali wrażenie znośnych, to Blondi, potwór z Loch Ness i rudy przystojniak już nie.

Spotkanie trwało około dwóch godzin, jednak mnie ciągnęły się one jak, co najmniej, dwie doby. Praktycznie nie odzywałam się, nie licząc może krótkich odpowiedzi typu tak, nie, lub może.

Z resztą, to spotkanie tak naprawdę trudno nazwać rozmową, odzywała się tylko Esme i Alice, z przewagą tej drugiej. Dowiedziałam się mnóstwa niepotrzebnych dla mnie informacji, typu jak wygląda dom, ogród, czego Cullenowie nie lubią i co lubią, jak spędzają wolny czas. Starałam się dać delikatnie do zrozumienia, że za bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi, jednak moje sygnały przepadły jak w próżni. Pokój spotkań, wydawał się być pułapką bez wyjścia. Siedząc na fotelu ze spuszczoną głową, modliłam się prężnie o zakończenie tej nerwówki. Nie posądzałabym się, o aż takie zaangażowanie religijne, wprawdzie jestem katoliczką, ale nigdy nie praktykowałam.

Dzięki Bogu, rudy przystojniak i potwór z Loch Ness równie silnie męczyli się podczas tej dziwnej audiencji. Pozwalało mi się to trochę odprężyć. Fakt, że nie tylko ja się męczyłam, dodawał mi w pewnym sensie otuchy.

Cały ośrodek mówił tylko o Cullenach. Jedni uważali, że to nie sprawiedliwe, aby ktoś taki jak ja, miał szansę zamieszkać u takich wspaniałych, bogatych ludzi. Jeszcze inni mieli nadzieje, że kiedy Cullenowie stwierdzą, że jestem kompletnym świrem, to wrócą tu i zabiorą do siebie kogoś innego, możliwe, że nawet jednego z nich.

Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co o tym wszystkim mam myśleć, ci ludzie budzą we mnie naprawdę sprzeczne emocje. Nie jestem w stanie oszukiwać samej siebie, zawsze wewnątrz duszy chciałam mieć kogoś, kogo mogłabym przyporządkować do grupy zwanej rodziną. Jak każde dziecko, marzyłam, że któregoś dnia zjawi się ktoś, kto mnie pokocha i zabierze ze sobą do domu. Ale te czasy już minęły, jestem za stara, aby cokolwiek zmienić w swoim życiu. Już nie potrzebuje rodziny, mamy i taty. Praktycznie jestem dorosła, wyrastałam bez tych wszystkich potencjalnie idealnych czynników potrzebnych do prawidłowego rozwoju dziecka. Jeżeli jestem spaczona, to niestety Cullenowie tego nie zmienią. Więc, po co oni to robią?

- To jest po prostu całkowicie popierdolone. – westchnęłam sama do siebie. – Sam fakt, że nad tym tak debatuję jest naprawdę zastanawiający. Może, jak szczęście mi dopisze, Cullenowie stwierdzą, iż jednak nie zdecydują się na mnie. Ale może najpierw przestanę gadać sama do siebie, i tak jestem wystarczająco dziwna.

Rozejrzałam się po swoim pokoju. Panował w nim dość sporych rozmiarów bałagan, już od jakiś dwóch tygodni nie tknęłam niczego. Kłęby kurzu zaczynały się unosić w powietrzu przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu. Nadszedł czas na większe porządki.

- Nim zaczniesz zastanawiać się nad uporządkowaniem swojego życia , powinnaś się skupić raczej nad porządkiem w swoim otoczeniu. – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby jeszcze trochę pogadać sama ze sobą.- I lepiej się pośpiesz, bo za dwie godziny musisz iść do pracy. Pani Banner nie zapłaci za siedzenie w miejscu.

_Tydzień później_

Może to trudne do uwierzenia, ale przyzwyczaiłam się już do codziennych telefonów od Cullenów. Zazwyczaj dzwoniła Esme, ale od czasu do czasu rozmawiałam z Alice, Emmettem lub Bellą. Wprawdzie nadal każda rozmowa przypominała monolog, jednak w pewnym momencie się przełamałam i zaczęłam bardziej uczestniczyć w tych dziwnych telefonicznych audiencjach.

Zazwyczaj poruszane były naprawdę błahe tematy: pogoda, szkoła, czasami muzyka. Chociaż ciężko mi się do tego przyznać, niecierpliwie czekałam na każde kolejne połączenie. Wprawdzie, mimo iż byłam w posiadaniu ich numeru, to inicjatywy nigdy sama nie wykazałam. W pewnym sensie oznaczałoby to kapitulację z mojej strony, a tego najbardziej pragnę uniknąć.

Nie spodziewałam się, że ten wtorek będzie aż tak pechowy. Obudziłam się w paskudnym humorze i od razu po przebudzeniu poczułam palący ogień w gardle. Nie pamiętam, abym kiedykolwiek czuła większy głód. Jednak nie był to zwyczajny głód, ja po prostu potrzebowałam krwi. I to natychmiast.

Pragnienie było tak mocne, że sprawiało ogromny ból. Czułam, jak przeszywa mnie od palców u stóp, aż do czubka głowy. Nie ma kurwa możliwości, abym wyszła dzisiaj z tego pokoju. Na pewno rzucę się na pierwszą napotkaną osobę.

- Trzymaj się, opanuj swoje żądze, dasz sobie radę. To nie pierwszy i ostatni raz, więc musisz nabrać doświadczenia w przezwyciężaniu tego rodzaju sytuacji. – powtarzałam te słowa bez przerwy. Przewracałam się na łóżku z boku na bok, gryzłam poduszki, brałam kilka zimnych pryszniców, jednak moje poprzednie napady nawet nie umywały się do tego. Nawet wypróbowane sposoby nie działały. Powoli zaczynałam wpadać w panikę. Co będzie, jak to przerażające uczucie nie minie? Przecież ktoś może w każdej chwili tu zajrzeć? Czy dam radę zapanować nad tym głodem?

Z minuty na minutę stawałam się coraz bardziej zdesperowana. Wpadłam nawet na pomysł, aby spróbować własnej krwi, ale bałam się reakcji ciała. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mój organizm zareaguje na krew, a mimo iż nie przepadam za moim parszywym życiem, nie mam zamiaru tak szybko z niego rezygnować.

Kompletnie straciłam poczucie czasu, w pewnym momencie nie wiedziałam nawet gdzie jestem. Głód się nasilał, a z nim w siłę rósł ból.

Miałam wrażenie, że zwariuję, wydawało mi się, że niedługo umrę. W pewnym momencie zaczęłam się nawet żegnać się z życiem.

Rozdygotana usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

_Nie, nie wynoś się. Jeśli ci życie miłe. Proszę idź sobie, nie dam rady się powstrzymać._

Jednak pukanie z minuty na minutę stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Nie podnosiłam się z łóżka, ból stal się tak silny, że powoli zaczęłam tracić przytomność. Już tylko resztkami świadomości słyszałam trzaski i czyjeś głosy. Pamiętam, że było mi już wszystko jedno czy ktoś mnie widzi w tym stanie czy nie. Przecież umierałam.

**Seattle**

_4 a.m_

- Carlise, Edward, szybko! – wrzask Alice rozniósł się po całym domu. Wszyscy Cullenowie zebrali się na dole, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Twarz Alice wyrażała cały jej niepokój.

- Dzisiaj nastąpi przesilenie, nie da sobie rady, jak jej nie powstrzymamy rzuci się na jedną z pracownic sierocińca.

- Emmett, odpalaj samochód, Jasper, przynieś moją torbę z gabinetu, może się przydać. – Carlisle od razu przejął panowanie nad sytuacją. – Edward, Bella jedziecie z nami, możecie się przydać. Ty też Alice, będziesz nas informować na bieżąco.

- Musimy się śpieszyć, za niecałe trzy godziny się obudzi, nie wiem ile wytrzyma… - Głos czarnowłosej wyrażał jawne przerażenie. – Nie możemy dopuścić…Dlaczego wcześniej nie miałam tej wizji?

- Nie miej do siebie pretensji, gdyby nie ty, nic byśmy nie wiedzieli. – Pocieszała ją Bella.- Teraz najważniejsza jest Bernadett.

- Podróż w najlepszym przypadku potrwa jakieś pięć godzin, musimy mieć nadzieję, że wytrzyma. – Edward z pozoru był spokojny, ale wewnątrz stał się jednym strzępkiem nerwów. Martwił się, czy zdążą na czas.

- A tak przy okazji, to zrobimy, jak dotrzemy na miejsce? Nie możemy przecież tak wparować do budynku, wynieść Bernie bez słowa i zniknąć. – zapytał Emmett, który właśnie wrócił z garażu.

- Nad tym zastanowimy się podczas jazdy. Teraz, w drogę, czas nas goni! – odpowiedział Carlisle i podążył w kierunku przygotowanego do jazdy samochodu.

Na miejscu byli około godziny dziesiątej. Budynek wydawał się wyludniony.

- Pewnie większość dzieciaków jest w szkole. To pocieszające – szepnęła Bella.

- Ja pójdę do dyrektorki i postaram się w jakiś sposób przekonać ją, że Bernie powinna pojechać z nami. Najlepiej będzie, jak od razu pójdziecie do Bernadett, postaram się jak najszybciej do was dołączyć. – Carlisle wydawał polecenia spokojnym głosem, ale jego mina była pełna obaw. – Pamiętajcie, może być niebezpieczna. Bądźcie jednak delikatni, nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co te dziecko może teraz przeżywać.

Poruszali się bardzo cicho, omijając wszystkich napotkanych ludzi, woleli nie rzucać się w oczy. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań, znaleźli wyludniony korytarz, na jego końcu znajdował się pokój Bernadett.

- Co teraz? – zapytał Emmett.

- Zapukamy.

Niestety nie było żadnej reakcji.

- Myślę, że musimy po prostu tam wejść. Nie ma innego wyboru. Mogę to zrobić? – Emmett nie czekał na odpowiedź rodzeństwa, pociągnął mocno za drzwi, tak że zostały mu w rękach.

Na łóżku, nieopodal okna leżała Bernadett, jej ciało było powykrzywiane, a oczy pokazywały, że dziewczyna straciła poczucie rzeczywistości.

- Trzeba jej pomóc! – krzyknęła Bella i w jednej chwili znalazła się przy łóżku.

- Musimy ją stąd zabrać. I to szybko. Carlisle już wszystko załatwił – odezwała się Alice.

Edward wziął bezwładne ciało Bernadett na ręce i skierował się do wyjścia. Widok wykrzywionego od bólu ciała córki był dla niego bardzo bolesny. Przycisnął ją bliżej do siebie, starając się nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Teraz najważniej było jej zdrowie


	9. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

**(BERNIE)**

Ból. Tylko to pamiętam. Chyba straciłam przytomność, bo całkowicie urwał mi się film. Czułam, że leżę na łóżku, w ciepłej i pachnącej pościeli. Moje powieki stały się strasznie ciężkie, nie mogłam zebrać się w sobie, aby je podnieść. W gardle odczuwałam suchość, ale była ona przyjemniejsza niż palący ogień głodu. Moje ciało było spokojne, odprężone. Już dawno nie czułam się aż tak dobrze. Bałam się poruszyć, aby nie zburzyć tej niesamowitej harmonii. Z każdym oddechem czułam coraz intensywniejszy zapach kwiatów i mydła. Z pewnością ta woń nie mogła ulatywać z mojego pokoju. W takim razie, gdzie ja jestem?

Chcąc, nie chcąc, otworzyłam oczy. Znajdowałam się w dużej sypialni z jasnoniebieskimi ścianami. Pokój był ładnie urządzony, pełen różnorakich bibelotów i obrazków. Na komodzie znajdującej się nieopodal łóżka, stały puste ramki na zdjęcia.

Moje ciało było obolałe, z trudem zmusiłam je do pozostania w pozycji siedzącej. Im dłużej rozglądałam się po nieznanym mi pomieszczeniu, tym bardziej wpadałam w panikę. Co się właściwie stało i jakim cudem z własnego pokoju trafiłam tutaj?

Po kilku minutach postanowiłam w końcu wstać i rozglądnąć się troszkę. Moje nogi drżały przy każdym kroku, ale kolejne ruchy były coraz pewniejsze. Mimo iż byłam przerażona, nie umknęło mi to, że pokój był naprawdę łady. Nie był wcale _dziewczyński, _choć bez wątpienia należał do kobiety. Stonowane kolory, proste, dębowe meble stanowiły prawdziwą ozdobę tego pomieszczenia. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, nad toaletką wisiało piękne lustro. Miało witrażowe obramowanie, stworzony z zielonego szkła bluszcz w cudowny sposób oplatał lustrzaną taflę. Gdzieniegdzie, spomiędzy liści wyłaniały się drobne czerwone róże. To była naprawdę mistrzowska robota.

Jednak najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to co zobaczyłam w lustrze. Wiem, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale zaskoczyło mnie własne odbicie. Wyglądałam inaczej. Nie zmieniłam się wcale aż tak bardzo, ale te drobne szczegóły w sposób naprawdę istotny zmieniły mój wygląd. Moja cera była jakby bielsza, nie miała już tego charakterystycznego szarego koloru, rysy twarzy, dzięki temu wydawały się łagodniejsze. Z lekkim strachem dotknęłam swojego policzka. Nie dość, że cera zmieniła kolor, to była jeszcze gładsza niż dotychczas.

- _Nie nakręcaj się tak Bernadett, czujesz się dobrze. To na pewno skutek lepszego samopoczucia Widocznie potrzebowałaś odpocząć. _

Kolejny szok przeżyłam w chwili, kiedy zorientowałam się, że nie mam na sobie swoich ciuchów. Wprawdzie ubrana byłam w zwyczajny podkoszulek i getry, ale jestem na sto procent pewna, że nie pochodzą one z mojej szafy.

_- W takim razie, ktoś musiał mnie przebrać. Ale nie wygląda na to, że jestem w szpitalu…ani w żadnym ośrodku. Cholera, przestań się bać dziewczyno i wyjdź po prostu przez drzwi. Stojąc przed tym cholernym lustrem, niczego się nie dowiesz._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego aż tak bałam się wyjść z tego pokoju. Przecież nic złego nie może się stać, prawda?

Korytarz był duży i widać było, że ktoś włożył dużo pracy, aby wyglądał elegancko, ale prosto zarazem. Nikogo nie było widać ani słychać. Trochę spokojniejsza skierowałam się w kierunku schodów. Dopiero gdy stanęłam u ich szczytu, do moich uszu zaczęły dobiegać dźwięki świadczące o tym, że jednak ktoś w tym domu się znajduje.

Starałam się iść cicho, wolałabym nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. I tak znalazłam się w dość frustrującej dla mnie sytuacji.

- Witaj Bernadett, widzę że czujesz się już lepiej.

Tego się nie spodziewałam, przede mną stała olśniewająca Esme Cullen. Uśmiechała się do mnie promiennie. Nie wiedziałam czy lepiej stać w miejscu czy może podejść bliżej. Jednak mój dylemat rozwiązała sama Esme, z gracją przybliżyła się do mnie i pocałowała w policzek. A ja? Stałam jak skamieniała, naprawdę nie wiedząc co mam w tej chwili zrobić.

- Pewnie jesteś bardzo skołowana. Usiądź ze mną, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. – Esme wzięła mnie za rękę i poprowadziła w stronę przestronnej, nowoczesnej kuchni. Usiadłam na jednym z wysokich krzesełek stojących przy wysepce, niecierpliwie czekałam na wyjaśnienia.

- _Boże, żeby tylko się nie zorientowali – _powtarzałam sobie w myślach.

- Jesteś chora Bernie – zaczęła pani Cullen a mnie ogarnęło przerażenie. – Może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale jesteś u nas od wczoraj. Carlisle miał wolny wtorek, więc postanowiliśmy, że wpadniemy do ciebie. Najpierw podjechaliśmy pod szkołę, ale powiedziano nam, że nie pojawiłaś się na zajęciach. Zajechaliśmy więc do sierocińca, zastaliśmy cię nieprzytomną w pokoju. Carlisle od razu cię zbadał i oboje stwierdziliśmy, że zabierzemy cię do siebie. Szczerze mówiąc, to mój mąż był zły, że nikt nie zainteresował się twoim zdrowiem. Zrobił dyrektorce naprawdę karczemną awanturę, ale dzięki temu na razie zostaniesz u nas. Myślę, że wszystkie te formalności związane z adopcją załatwimy bardzo szybko i nie będziesz musiała więcej wracać do ośrodka – Esme cały czas się uśmiechała, w międzyczasie podała mi szklankę soku pomarańczowego i miseczkę z owsianką. Nienawidzę tej breji, ale nie potrafiłam jej odmówić. Grzecznie zaczęłam jeść. Trochę bałam zapytać się, jaką chorobę zdiagnozował u mnie doktor Cullen, ale przeważył jednak strach. Postanowiłam na razie nie poruszać tego tematu.

- Od dawna nie czułam się najlepiej. – odpowiedziałam tylko.

- Trzeba było nam powiedzieć, kochanie! Nie musiałabyś się tak męczyć. Z resztą nadal jesteś słaba, jak zjesz śniadanie położysz się z powrotem do łóżka. – Mimo iż chciałam zaprzeczyć, rzeczywiście czułam się zmęczona. Dziwne, przecież spałam ponad dobę!

- Gdzie są wszyscy? – zapytałam szczerze zainteresowana, oprócz Esme nie było nikogo w domu.

- Dzieciaki są w szkole, a Carlisle w pracy. Bardzo się martwili o twoje zdrowie, siedzieli nawet przy twoim łóżku. Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej. – Uśmiech tej kobiety był zaraźliwy, nie można było jej nie lubić. Kąciki moich ust uniosły się bezwiednie, kto by pomyślał, już dawno się nie uśmiechałam.

Pani Cullen zaprowadziła mnie z powrotem do niebieskiej sypialni, kiedy już się położyłam, usiadła koło mnie na łóżku i poprawiła poduszkę pod moją głową. To było naprawdę miłe.

- To jest twój nowy pokój, mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. Wszyscy przy nim pomagali. – A więc to jest mój pokój. Nie wiadomo dlaczego owładnęła mną dziwna satysfakcja.

- Jest w porządku. – odpowiedziałam i bezwiednie dodałam. – Lustro jest przepiękne!

- Cudowne, prawda? Ręczna robota, zamówiliśmy je specjalnie dla ciebie. To wspaniale, że ci się podoba. Muszę przyznać, że Jake ma dobry gust.

- Jake?

- Och, przecież ty nie poznałaś jeszcze Jacoba. To przyjaciel Renesmee, choć może lepiej powiedzieć, że to jej chłopak. Mieszka niedaleko, ale większość czasu spędza tutaj. Jest członkiem naszej rodziny.

- To bardzo duża rodzina! – wymknęło mi się, ale Esme tylko się zaśmiała na ten zarzut.

- Pewnie trudno ci się z tym na razie oswoić, ale zapewniam cię, że z czasem docenia się zalety mieszkania z taką gromadą. Ale teraz śpij, za kilka godzin wszyscy się zejdą i zapanuje straszny harmider. – Esme z czułością poprawiła moją kołdrę, pocałowała mnie delikatnie w czoło i skierowała się do wyjścia.

Chciałam jeszcze coś dodać, ale byłam strasznie zmęczona. Nim pani Cullen zamknęła za sobą drzwi, ja już spałam.

W czasie kiedy Bernadett spała, w domu pojawiła się reszta Cullenów.

- I jak Esme, obudziła się? – zapytała Bella siadając przy matce na kanapie.

- Tak, zjadła śniadanie i znów się położyła. Jeszcze jest osłabiona.

- Przedstawiłaś jej naszą wersję wydarzeń? – Carlisle dosiadł się do reszty rodziny.

- Oczywiście. Była naprawdę skołowana, kiedy znalazłam ją na schodach. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że panicznie bała się, że odkryjemy jej tajemnicę. Kiedy wspomniałam, że jest chora, stała się strasznie spięta, odprężyła się dopiero, kiedy opowiedziałam jej to, co wczoraj ustaliliśmy.

- Cieszę się, że skończyło się to w miarę dobrze. Nikomu nie zrobiła krzywdy, w końcu znalazła się w domu, no i teraz będziemy mogli jej pomóc. Myślę, że na razie nie powinniśmy jej mówić, że nakarmiliśmy ją krwią. Raczej nie przyjęła by tego dobrze. – Edward bardzo przeżył ostatnie dwa dni. Kiedy dojechali w końcu z Bernie do domu, jej ciało było napięte do granic możliwości. Mimo iż była nieświadoma, z jej ust nie przestawał wydobywać się jęk i szloch. Samo patrzenie na nią sprawiało mu ból. Po kilku bezowocnych próbach pomocy Bernadett, Carlisle postanowił nakarmić ją krwią zwierzęcą. W ciągu pół godziny Jasper i Emmett upolowali kilka litrów świeżej jeleniej krwi. Bernadett wręcz pochłaniała każdą podaną jej krople, wypiła wszystko co przenieśli jego bracia. Ból automatycznie ustąpił, a dziewczyna zapadła w zdrowotny sen.

- Masz rację, na razie i tak zaszło za dużo zmian w jej życiu. Musimy dać jej więcej czasu. – zgodził się z nim Carlisle.

- Nakarmienie krwią było najlepszą rzeczą jaką mogliśmy dla niej zrobić. – dodała Bella. – Ale co będzie, jak ten atak się powtórzy? To jest jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem…

- Sądzę, że na razie nie musimy się o to martwić. Zresztą sami przekonacie się jak ją zobaczycie. – Roześmiana buzia Esme wzbudziła zainteresowanie wśród wszystkich domowników.

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – zapytała Rosalie.

- Nie wiem jak to ująć, będziecie musieli sami to stwierdzić na własne oczy, ale ona wygląda dużo lepiej, zdrowiej. Jej cera stała się bledsza, oczy nabrały blasku, cała jej osoba stała się jakby łagodniejsza.

- Naprawdę? Nie mogę się doczekać, aż ją zobaczę. – wykrzyknęła Alice tym swoim krzykliwym głosem.

- Zmiany są delikatne, ale bardzo widoczne. Myślisz, że to za sprawą krwi? – zapytała się męża.

- To bardzo możliwe! Widocznie to ciągłe pragnienie wpływało destrukcyjnie nie tylko na jej umysł, ale i ciało. – Carlisle był coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. – Fizjologia pół-wampirów jest dla nas nadal tajemnicą, skoro Bernadett nigdy wcześniej nie piła krwi, sama nie potrafi stwierdzić, jak zachowuje się po tym jej ciało.

- Najpierw musi nam zaufać. To jest teraz najważniejsze. Kiedy już to nastąpi, łatwiej będzie wytłumaczyć te wszystkie zawiłości i tajemnice wampirzego życia. – Bella była przeszczęśliwa mając już córkę w domu. Czuła się pełna i spełniona, wszyscy byli w komplecie. Renesmee również przejęła się stanem siostry, kiedy zobaczyła Bernie powykrzywianą z bólu, od razu przystąpiła razem z reszta rodziny do pierwszej pomocy. Czuwała nawet przy łóżku chorej. Nadzieja spłynęła na ciało Isabelli, powoli rodzina zaczynała się nawzajem akceptować .

- Na razie Esme przypomni sobie sztukę gotowania, skoro mamy udawać zwykłych ludzi, dziwne by było, gdyby w domu nie było normalnego jedzenia. – przypomniał wszystkim Jasper.

- Na moją owsiankę nie narzekała, zjadła całą miseczkę.- zaśmiała się kobieta - Jednak szczerze mówiąc, nawet jako człowiek nie byłam najlepszą kucharką.

- Nie jest tak źle babciu, chociaż ostatnimi czasy nie jadłam ludzkiego jedzenia. – wtrąciła się Nessi.

- Jak długo będziemy udawać zwykłą, ludzką rodzinę? – dopytywał się Emmett. – Nie żebym narzekał, ale nawet tutaj będziemy musieli się ograniczać. Żadne z nas nie jest do tego przyzwyczajone.

- Trudno odpowiedzieć na to pytanie synu – westchnął Carlisle.

**(BERNIE**)

Obudziłam się późnym popołudniem, czułam się wypoczęta i odprężona. Może spowodowane było to ożywczym snem albo może dziwnym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które czułam leżąc w łóżku w domu Cullenów.  
Opowieść Esme brzmiała przekonująco, ale miałam dziwne wrażenie, że oni o wszystkim wiedzą. Może to moja wyobraźnia płata mi figla albo moja intuicja całkowicie mnie zawodzi, ale jestem wręcz przekonana, że każde z nich coś ukrywa. I to coś, ściśle związane jest ze mną.

Jakaś niewidzialna siła pchała mnie znów przed taflę pięknego lustra, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie pokoju. Usiadłam na krzesełku przy toaletce i z totalnym ogłupieniem w oczach przyglądałam się swojemu odbiciu. To naprawdę niesamowite uczucie. Wprawdzie nadal trudno nazwać mnie ładną, ale zaczynałam się podobać sama sobie. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłam takiego uczucia. Zastanawiała mnie przyczyna nie tylko mojego lepszego samopoczucia, ale i wyglądu. Nawet takie dziwadło jak ja nie zmienia się w ciągu jednego dnia.

Nie byłam w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego od momentu utraty przytomności. Mój umysł nie zarejestrował ani pojawienia się Cullenów ani tym bardziej przyjazdu do tego domu. Wprawdzie z wielkim trudem uzmysłowiłam sobie, że jeszcze będąc w sierocińcu słyszałam pukanie do drzwi, ale w tym momencie nie mogę być pewna czy nie był to tylko wymysł mojego umysłu, zamroczonego bólem.

Na dole wyraźnie było słychać dźwięki toczącego się życia rodzinnego. Opuściła mnie pewność siebie, nie byłam na swoim terytorium, nie posiadam już tej drobnej, ale jak znaczącej przewagi. Teraz ja znalazłam się na podrzędnej pozycji i to ja będę musiała przystosować się do panujących tu warunków.


	10. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

(**BERNIE)**

Pierwsze dwa dni były dziwne. Tak naprawdę to spędziłam je w łóżku, rozpieszczana przez wszystkich domowników. Carlisle badał mnie dwa razy dziennie, Esme przynosiłam mi wszystkie posiłki do sypialni, a Alice, Rosalie i Bella prawie bez przerwy dotrzymywały mi towarzystwa. Nawet _potwór z Loch Ness _był dla mnie miły. Nie zauważyłam, aby jej zachowanie było w jakiś sposób udawane, co muszę przyznać, było dla mnie wielką niespodzianką. Cała ta rodzinna otoczka sprawiała, iż nie czułam się swobodnie. Nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że prawie się nie odzywam ( Alice mówiła za nas dwie), nikt nie przejmował się moimi zaczepkami, wszyscy promiennie się uśmiechali, jak w jakimś amerykańskim sitcomie. Idealna rodzina.

- Bernie, musisz koniecznie ubrać ten niebieski top, jest cudny! Kupiłam go na wyprzedaży w Mango. Będzie do ciebie pasował! – Alice już od godziny próbowała mnie namówić do włożenia ubrań, które jakimś cudem, czekały na mnie w garderobie przylegającej do pokoju. Na nic zdały dały się tłumaczenia, że nie noszę takich rzeczy. Żaden argument do niej nie trafiał.

- Nie! Moje ciuchy mi wystarczają.

- Och przestań, wszystkie twoje niby-ubrania przypominają szare worki. W niebieskim ci do twarzy, wierz mi, znam się na tym. – Była nieustępliwa, nie zamierzała się poddać. A mi powoli brakowało już sił.

- To jest o dobrych kilka rozmiarów za małe. – Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy, jednak byłam pewna, że ta szmatka nie miała szans, aby wcisnąć się na moje wielkie ciało.

- Wcale nie! Ona musi przylegać! Powinnaś zacząć nosić dopasowane rzeczy!

- Dopasowane? Ty chyba żartujesz Alice! Ta bluzka jest za mała. – powoli przegrywałam ten pojedynek.

- Skąd wiesz? Przymierz, to się przekonamy. Jestem pewna, że pasuje.

- Nie dam się w to wciągnąć, jak założę na siebie to coś, nie pozwolisz mi już go zdjąć. Po za tym mam pewne obawy, co do twoich zamiarów względem moich ubrań. – Jakkolwiek irytująca była by Alice, bardzo ją lubiłam. Była jedynym członkiem rodziny Cullenów, z którym czułam się zupełnie swobodnie, i z którym najwięcej rozmawiałam. Przy reszcie czułam się, jakby przytłoczona.

- Mądra dziewczynka, cieszę się że dobrze rozumujesz. A teraz koniec zabawy, wciągają tą bluzkę na siebie. – Czarnowłosy chochlik przyjął stanowczy wyraz twarzy. Już po mnie.

- No dobra, ale nie oczekuj, że wyjdę w tym z pokoju. – Kapitulacja naprawdę boli. Ostatnimi czasy często jej doświadczam.

- Zakładasz ją po to, aby inni cię zobaczyli. Nie rozumiem co ci się w niej niepodobna.

- Jest za mała! – Takiej osobie jak Alice trudno to zrozumieć, wprawdzie byłyśmy prawie takiego samego wzrostu, ale ona ma figurę baletnicy, jest smukłą i szczupłą osobą. Byłam od niej sporo potężniejsza, bluzka była ładna, ale nie dla mnie.

- Przestań narzekać!

Tak jak przewidziałam, materiał był obcisły, ale przyjemny dla ciała. Czułam się trochę speszona, kiedy Alice z miną eksperta oglądała mnie z każdej strony.

- Idealnie! Wiedziała, że pasuje.

- Nie jestem pewna…. – Podjęłam ostatnią próbą, jednak nic już nie mogło mi pomóc.

- Ale ja jestem pewna. Wyglądasz świetnie. Musisz wreszcie pozbyć się tych kompleksów. – Kompleksów? Ja nie mam kompleksów! A może…

- To nie o to chodzi…to znaczy…ja. – Zmieszałam się. Za bardzo nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Zawsze wmawiałam sobie, że nie obchodzi mnie jak wyglądam ani co ludzie o mnie myślą. Jednak gdyby głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, to rzeczywiście mam kompleksy. Nawet dużo kompleksów. Ale dlaczego uświadomiłam sobie to dopiero teraz?

Alice, jakby rozumiała moje rozterki, położyła mi ręce na ramiona i spojrzała głęboko w oczy.

- Jesteś ładna, taka jaka jesteś. I nie pozwól nikomu twierdzić, że jest inaczej. Musisz przestać się chować za bezkształtnymi bluzami i spodniami, pokaz innym swoje walory. Nie jesteś chuda jak patyk? No i co z tego, chude nie znaczy ładne. Jak to mówią: _ Nie to ładne, co ładne, ale to co się komu podoba._

Opanowała mnie dziwna tkliwość, nie wiem czemu poczułam, że łzy zbierają mi się pod powiekami. Cholera, ja nie płaczę! A na pewno nie z takiego banalnego powodu. Trudno mi panować ostatnio nad uczuciami, choć nigdy przedtem nie stanowiło to dla mnie większego problemu.

- Skoro więc doszliśmy do porozumienia, to wciągaj na swoja pupę te jasne spodnie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak trudno ostatnimi czasy dostać ten model… - Z rozmyślań wybił mnie zadowolony glos Alice. Właśnie podsunęła mi pod nos, coś co wyglądało jak sprane, znoszone jeansy. Tym razem nie zamierzałam się kłócić.

Ostatnie dwa dni były próbą dla Cullenów. W prawdzie każdy z nich w jakiś sposób chciał, aby cała rodzina była w końcu razem, ale chcieć, a zrealizować swoje marzenie, to co innego. Ponieważ Bernadett nie wiedziała nic o swym pochodzeniu, o tym kim jest i kim są jej biologiczni rodzice, wszyscy musieli zachowywać pozory. Nawe we własnym domu. Było to niezwykle trudne. W końcu była to ich oaza, miejsce gdzie mogli być sobą i przestać ukrywać się przed światem. Teraz jednak, nawet ukochany dom nie pozwalała im na swobodę.

Bella spędzała dużo czasu w pokoju córki, która jeszcze odpoczywała po ostatnim ataku. Zarówno Rosalie jak i Alice towarzyszyły jej w tych codziennych spotkaniach. Bardzo chciała nawiązać kontakt z Bernadett. Pragnęła, aby uśmiech częściej gościł na jej twarzy, aby czuła się bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Chciała również wyjaśnić jej wszystkie zawiłości przeszłości. Na to jednak było o wiele za wcześnie, Bernie nie ufała im wystarczająco, aby dobrze przyjąć te wszystkie rewelacje. A były one naprawdę niesamowite! Rzadko kto dowiaduje się, że jest pół-wampirem, że jego rodzice są wampirami, i że będzie się żyło przez wieczność.

Edward trzymał się trochę z boku, ale nie oznaczało to, że próbował się izolować od powstałej sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że największą sympatię dziewczyny zyskają ci, który nie będą na siłę próbować się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. I on obrał właśnie tą metodę. Czasami przynosił jej kolację, proponował określone lektury. Odkrył przy tym, że gust Bernadett bardzo bliski jest jego. Znała wiele pozycji, była niezwykle oczytana, lubiła, tak jak on, stare kryminały, powieści historyczne i biografię znanych osobistości XIX wieku. Ich gust muzyczny również się pokrywał. Klasyka, jazz, blues.

Kiedy pierwszej nocy cała rodzina udała się na polowanie, on obserwował śpiącą Bernadett. Minęło wiele lat od kiedy, w ten sam sposób obserwował sen Belli. W prawdzie, kiedy Nessi była jeszcze mała, lubił patrzeć na jej sen, przysłuchiwać się jej spokojnemu oddechowi , ale odkąd dorosła, przestał to robić.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, podczas snu Bernie przypominała mu Bellę. Spała w ten sam sposób, każda kończyna powyginana była w różnoraki sposób, kołdra leżała na podłodze.

Widok ten sprawił, że zalały go fal czułości. Delikatnym ruchem przykrył ciało córki kołdrą i pogłaskał ją delikatnie po włosach.

Dziwił się, że miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. W tym momencie był pewien jednego, że mocno i bezgranicznie kocha córkę.

Alice bardzo zależało, aby Bernadett przestała chować się za swoimi za dużymi ubraniami.

Kiedy założyła na siebie niebieski top, który jej wybrała, wyglądała dużo szczuplej. Kolor dodał jej skórze blasku, a włosy wydawały się ładnie mienić. Jedynie Bernie nie wydawała się zbytnio przekonana.

- Nie jestem pewna….

- Ale ja jestem pewna. Wyglądasz świetnie. Musisz wreszcie pozbyć się tych kompleksów. – Alice powoli zaczęła wszystko rozmieć, całą wrogość i obojętność jaka biła z tego dziecka. W ten sposób próbowała ukryć, jak bardzo jest nieszczęśliwa.

- Jesteś ładna, taka jaka jesteś. I nie pozwól nikomu twierdzić, że jest inaczej. Musisz przestać się chować za bezkształtnymi bluzami i spodniami, pokaz innym swoje walory. Nie jesteś chuda jak patyk? No i co z tego, chude nie znaczy ładne. Jak to mówią:_ Nie to ładne, co ładne, ale to się komu podoba. – _Oczy dziewczyny wyrażały taki ból i rozterkę, że czarnowłosa była gotowa przytulic ją i nigdy nie puszczać.

- Skoro więc doszliśmy do porozumienia, to wciągaj na swoja pupę te jasne spodnie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak trudno ostatnimi czasy dostać ten model…

Kiedy wbiła w końcu Bernadett w zaplanowaną na ten dzień garderobę, postanowiła, iż należy pokazać jej nowe oblicze całej rodzinie. W prawdzie bratanica nadal stawiała opór, ale z nią naprawdę trudno jest wygrać. Skończyło się na tym, że obie wylądowały na dole w salonie.

- Nie uważacie, że Bernie w tym do twarzy? Starannie zaplanowałam ten strój…i dodatki oczywiście. – chwaliła się Alice, zwracając przy tym uwagę wszystkich znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Bernadett stała koło niej skulona, wstydząc się niemiłosiernie całego tego przedstawienia.

- Wyglądasz prześlicznie kochanie! – pierwsza odezwała się Esme i podeszła bliżej do wnuczki. - Naprawdę ładnie ci w niebieskim.  
- Dziękuje. – wymamrotała cicho Bernie

- No kto by pomyślał? – zaśmiał się Emmett i puścił do dziewczyny oczko. – No, no trzeba pilnować nowej siostrzyczki, bo jak dorwą się do niej kolesie ze szkoły…

Na policzkach Bernadett pojawiły się czerwone plamy, będące widoczną oznaką zażenowanie. Nie wiedziała czy chłopak mówi poważnie, czy się z niej nabija. Przyjęła ta druga opcję.

- Nie sadzę, abym w czymś takim pojawiła się w szkole. – Dziewczyna próbowała rzucić ironiczna wypowiedź, jednak za bardzo jej nie wyszło

- A niby dlaczego? Wyglądasz dobrze, czego nie można powiedzieć o tych szmatach, które zazwyczaj nosisz. – Rosalie nigdy nie była taktowna, tym razem również nie zamierzała się powstrzymać przed wygłoszeniem swojej opinii.

- To są przynajmniej MOJE szmaty. – odgryzła się Bernie. – A przy okazji, czy istnieje możliwość, abym mogła przywieść tu swoje graty? Nie chcę, aby te flądry z bidula dotykały moich rzeczy.

- Ależ oczywiście. – wtrącił się Carlisle. – W weekend pojedziemy po nie, weźmiemy większy samochód, aby wszystko przetransportować.

- Nie trzeba, mam bardzo mało prywatnych przedmiotów, zmieszczą się w jednym kartonie. – Bezbarwnie rzuciła Bernadett. Ta informacja szczególnie poruszyła Edwarda, trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie, aby siedemnaście lat życia zmieścić w jednym pudle. Jednak nie wypowiedział się głośno na ten temat. Był on zbyt wrażliwy.

- Trzeba też w końcu pomyśleć o szkole. Dzisiaj Esme spotka się z dyrektorem, jak dobrze pójdzie, to już od poniedziałku zaczniesz zajęcia. – Carlisle chciał, aby wszystkie aspekty życia codziennego były już ustanowione, i aby Bernie zaczęła normalnie żyć. Razem z nimi.

- No tak, szkoła…- mruknęła cicho dziewczyna, nie wyglądała na zbytnio szczęśliwą. Nie trzeba było czytać w myślach, aby wiedzieć, że nie przepada za tym miejscem.

- Może pojedziesz ze mną? – zagadnęła z uśmiechem Esme, nie przejmując się lekko naburmuszoną miną wnuczki. – Obejrzysz wszystko dokładnie, wybierzesz klasę, do której chciałabyś uczęszczać

- Niech będzie…i tak nie mam za wielkiego wyboru w tej sprawie. – Bernadett westchnęła głęboko.

**(BERNIE)**

- Trzeba też w końcu pomyśleć o szkole. Dzisiaj Esme spotka się dyrektorem, jak dobrze pójdzie, to już od poniedziałku zaczniesz zajęcia. – Wiedziałam, że to zdanie w końcu padnie. Nigdy nie lubiłam szkoły, żeby nie powiedzieć, że nienawidziłam. A teraz czeka mnie przeprowadzka do nowej budy w środku semestru, gorszego koszmaru w tej chwili nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Te wszystkie oczy skierowane w moją stronę, szepty na mój temat. W starej szkole uczniowie chociaż wiedzieli, żeby się do mnie nie zbliżać. Teraz będę musiała wypracować to od nowa.

- No tak, szkoła…- mruknęłam odpowiedzi, nic bardziej konstruktywnego nie przyszło mi na myśl. Jednak nie miałam złudzeń, w tym momencie wszyscy Cullenowie poznali mój stosunek na temat tego miejsca.

- Może pojedziesz ze mną? – Ciszę przerwała Esme.- Obejrzysz wszystko dokładnie, wybierzesz klasę, do której chciałabyś uczęszczać.

Może to i nie najgorszy pomysł, szkoła o tej porze będzie prawie pusta, rozejrzę się po korytarzach, może znajdę jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie będę mogła zabunkrować się na czas przerwy na lunch.

- Niech będzie…i tak nie mam za wielkiego wyboru w tej sprawie. – Westchnęłam tylko.

Najbardziej dziwnym momentem w domu Cullenów był czas posiłków. Esme zawsze gotowała od rana i z wielkim zaangażowaniem, jednak zawsze sprawiała wrażenie, jakby za bardzo nie wiedziała co robi. Wprawdzie nie mogę powiedzieć, że te wszystkie wymyślne potrawy były niedobre, ale ponieważ moje podniebienie nigdy nie było specjalnie czułe, nie mogłam też powiedzieć, że mi smakowały. Odkąd pamiętam, nic nigdy mi nie smakowało. No, może oprócz czekolady i jogurtu truskawkowego. Kiedy byłam jeszcze małym dzieckiem, opiekunki na siłę wpychały mi zupy mleczne i inne tego typu obrzydlistwa, do dzisiaj sam rytuał jedzenia nie jest dla mnie przyjemny. Kiedy zaczęłam pożądać coraz mocniej krwi, próbowałam zagłuszyć ten głód jedzeniem, ale nie dało to widocznych rezultatów – może nie licząc kanciastej figury.

Podczas obiadu cała rodzina siedziała przy stole, jednak ich miny zawsze napawały mnie ciekawością. Wyglądali, jakby sprawiało im to co najmniej ból. Każdy kęs ledwo przechodził im przez gardło. Jedynie Emmett wydawał się pożerać jedzenie, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie próbował. Jednak przy jego posturze, taka ilość jedzenia była wręcz wskazana.

Esme strasznie pilnowała, aby wszyscy byli na każdym posiłku. Nie było mowy, aby opuścić te rodzinne posiedzenia.

Raz zauważyłam jak Rosalie przemyca jedzenie – pewnie dba o figurę i nie chce jeść takiej ilości, jaką próbuje wcisnąć jej matka. Wszystkie siostry Cullen były bardzo szczupłe, z Esme włącznie, więc jakby raz zjadły normalnie, nie zaszkodziło by to ich nienagannej sylwetce.

Może ja też powinnam coś zrobić, aby pozbyć się tych zwałów tłuszczu w pasie. W końcu, te ubrania Alice są tak obcisłe, nie zaszkodziło by, jakbym zgubiła kilka kilogramów.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziałam cicho, kończąc posiłek i zapytałam. – Mogę odejść od stołu?

- Oczywiście! Przygotuj się, zaraz pojedziemy do szkoły. – odpowiedziała mi Esme. Zaniosłam talerz do zlewu, wyrzucając wcześniej resztki do kosza. Pośpiesznie udałam się na górę. Nim jednak weszłam na pierwszy schodek, usłyszałam wydobywające się z jadalni głośne westchnienie ulgi, jakby wszyscy znajdujący się tam, cieszyli się że stamtąd wyszłam. W tym momencie, poczułam się strasznie samotna i zawiedziona.

- O boże, już nie mogę, te ludzkie żarcie mnie wykończy! – jęknęła głośno Rosalie. Wszyscy odczuli ulgę, gdy Bernadett wyszła z pomieszczenia. Mogli w końcu przestać jeść albo raczej przestać udawać że jedzą.

- Obrzydlistwo! – Bella aż się wzdrygnęła – Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że kiedyś jadłam to ze smakiem.

Dla wszystkich była to trudna przeprawa, w końcu potem trzeba pozbyć się zalegających w ich ciele resztek. W prawdzie jedli dopiero od czterech dni, ale każdemu wydawało się, jakby zmuszali się do tego wieki.

- Rozumiem, że nie możemy jej wszystkiego powiedzieć już teraz, ale nie dało by się jakoś inaczej zorganizować tych posiłków, no wiecie, aby łatwiej było chować jedzenie. Jestem już na granicy wytrzymałości. – Jasper naprawdę się męczył, minęły wieki odkąd jadł coś takiego i jego organizm najbardziej się buntował.

- Jestem za. – ochoczo zgodził się Edward.

- Ja też!

- I ja!

- Myślę, że rzeczywiście to jest ponad nasze siły, coś się wymyśli. – W końcu głos zabrał Carlisle. – Musisz przyznać Esme, nie wpływa to pozytywnie na nas.

- Niech wam będzie, nie będę się kłócić. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę się zbierać do wyjścia.

- Pojadę z wami, dobrze? – zagadnęła Bella. – Chcę z nią spędzić trochę czasu.

- Dobrze, ja będę załatwiać formalności, a ty oprowadzisz Bernie po szkole.

Bella uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zapowiadało się miłe popołudnie


	11. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

**(BERNIE)**

Chcąc, nie chcąc siedziałam właśnie w samochodzie Esme, który kierował się do centrum Seattle. Przez całą drogę słuchałam o wysokim poziomie nauczania, świetnych nauczycielach, idealnym wyposażeniu. Z tych opowiadań wynikało, że jest to najlepsze miejsce na kontynuowanie nauki. Jak można w ten sposób mówić o szkole?

Nigdy nie lubiłam do niej chodzić. Za dużo ludzi, za dużo hałasu, za dużo zapachu krwi. Pomijając tak oczywiste tylko dla mnie powody, dodać należałoby jeszcze, że nigdy nie byłam prymuską.

Jakoś zawsze wszystko szło mi dosyć opornie. I to wcale nie tak, że się nigdy nie uczyłam! Wręcz odwrotnie, zawsze wkładałam w to sporo wysiłku, ale bez większych rezultatów. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jestem nie tylko genetycznym dziwadłem, ale jeszcze do tego głupim.

Jestem pewna, że ze szkołą będą same problemy. Z tego co zrozumiałam z tej pochwalnej opowieści, to że wszyscy młodzi Cullenowie są naprawdę wybitnie zdolni. Z resztą wystarczy na nich popatrzeć. Są oczytani, wiedzą takie rzeczy, że mogli by z pewnością wygrać każdy możliwy teleturniej z wiedzy ogólnej w tym kraju. Tak więc zapewne zrobię z siebie jeszcze gorszą ignorantkę, niż do tej pory.

Razem ze mną i Esme zabrała się Bella. Koniecznie chciała mi osobiście pokazać szkołę, jakby było co pokazywać.

Isabella to dziwna dziewczyna. Znaczy się, jest wobec mnie bardzo miła i zawsze jest bardzo w porządku, ale czasami patrzy na mnie w bardzo dziwny sposób. Nie jestem w stanie określić tego spojrzenia, ale mam wtedy wrażenie, jakby miała próbowała prześwietlić całą moją duszę i dowiedzieć się co tam się kryję. Nienawidzę gdy coś takiego ma miejsce, czuję się wtedy osaczona i niepewna, mam wrażenie jakbym była non stop obserwowana. To dość frustrujące uczucie.

Podróż samochodem była niezwykle męcząca, w aucie słychać było jedynie głos Esme, opowiadała jak wygląda szkoła, co się w niej znajduję. Udawałam zainteresowanie, by nie zrobić jej przykrości. Od razu wyczułam że bardzo jej zależy, abym dobrze się czuła w tym miejscu. Nie miałam serca aby pokazywać jej co tak naprawdę myślę o szkole.

Po około pół godziny jazdy dotarliśmy w końcu do tej jakże osławionej placówki oświatowej, muszę przyznać, że budynek rzeczywiście robił wrażenie. Grube, ceglane ściany nadawały konstrukcji masywnego wyglądu i dostojeństwa. Nie wyglądała jak większość publicznych szkół, przypominała raczej jedną z tych bogatych prywatnych placówek do jakich chodzą bohaterowie tych bzdurnych seriali dla nastolatków. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nawet mi się podobała. Nie żebym zawsze chciała chodzić do takiej budy, ale w porównaniu z moim starym liceum przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka wypadała dość pozytywnie.

Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Esme:

- I jak, podoba ci się?

- Nie jest źle. – odpowiedziałam krótko, zależało mi aby nie okazywać ani zbytniego entuzjazmu ani znudzenia

- W takim razie Bella oprowadzi cię po wszystkich ważnych i interesujących miejscach, a ja załatwię wszystkie formalności w budynku administracji. – Uśmiech nie schodził jej w ust, kiedy objęła mnie na to krótkie pożegnanie i skierowała się do mniejszej kamienicy, która zapewne mieściła w sobie sekretariat szkolny.

Zauważyłam że wszyscy począwszy od Esme, strasznie chcieli okazywać swoje uczucia w stosunku do mnie. To naprawdę stresujące, nie za bardzo przepadam za ludzkim dotykiem a każdy członek rodzinny Cullenów non stop nie ściskał, poklepywał lub przytulał. Jedynie Jasper i Edward byli dość powściągliwi – choć i im zdarzały się ckliwe momenty.

Starając się zachować kamienną twarz, podążałam dość żwawym krokiem za Bellą. Po raz pierwszy zostałam z nią sam na sam. Tak szczerze, to nie licząc Alice, zawsze przebywałam z większą ilością członków rodziny. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czułam tremę.

- Choć, pokaże ci gdzie jest biblioteka, to najlepsze miejsce w szkole. – Bella z entuzjazmem chwyciła mnie za rękę i z zaskakującą siłą pociągnęła za sobą

Rzeczywiście, w środku wszystko wyglądało perfekcyjnie. Aż dziw bierze, że tutaj uczy się ponad setka nastolatków. Ściany czyste, podłogi posprzątane, szafki wyglądały, jakby były nowe. Nie było żadnych oznak wandalizmu. W mojej starej szkole, wszystko zamazane było quasi-malowidłami ala graffiti, sprzęty były tak stare, że się rozpadały. A tutaj wszystko takie czyste i zadbane.

- Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie. Mamy nawet swój stolik w stołówce, zawsze siedzimy wszyscy razem, tak jest raźniej. Ja i Edward jesteśmy w klasie z rozszerzonym programem z biologii, a reszta z matematyki. Zwykle zajęcia mamy razem, oprócz biologii i matematyki oczywiście. – Bella opowiadała mi o wszystkim co według niej było istotne. O stołówce, bibliotece i czytelni oraz o innych specjalistycznych pomieszczeniach. Pokazała mi jakże imponującą toaletę dla dziewczyn z ogromnym lustrem, która przypominało mi raczej francuski burdel niż szkolne WC, ale powstrzymałam się od komentarza. Wszystkie kobiety Cullenów miały specyficzny gust, który nic nie miał wspólnego z moim. Alice prawie każdego dnia dawała mi to bardzo do zrozumienia wpychając coraz to nowe ciuchy do mojej szafy.

Bella starała się a nawet ja potrafię to docenić. Zrobiło mi się nawet przyjemnie na myśl, ktoś produkuje się z mojego powodu.

Bella była ogromnie podekscytowana. Po raz pierwszy przebywała sam na sam ze swoją córką. Zdawała sobie sprawę że gada jak lekko nawiedzona nastolatka, ale w ten sposób zamaskowywała gromadzącą się w niej ekscytację. Bo tak naprawdę to chciała tylko mocno przytulić Bernadett i opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim. O szoku jaki przeżyła dowiadując się, że Bernie istnieje, o tęsknocie jaką odczuwała podczas jej poszukiwań i o radości z tego, że w końcu wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że w tym momencie nie jest to możliwe.

Bernie wydawała się jej lekko przygaszona. Widocznie perspektywa powrotu do szkoły nie wydawała się jej zbyt radosna.

- A tak w ogóle, to do klasy z jakim profilem chciałabyś uczęszczać? Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że Esme nie zapytała cię o to.

- Nie ma to dla mnie wielkiego znaczenia, wszystko mi jedno.– odpowiedziała jej Bernadett. Bella zauważyła nerwowe ruchy córki, widocznie poruszyła jakiś drażliwy temat.

Bernie w tym czasie próbowała się uspokoić, głupio jej było powiedzieć że jest tępa i że w żadnej klasie nie będzie dawać sobie radę.

- Zawsze dobrze jest dobrać takie zajęcia, jakie cię interesują. Ja nienawidzę matmy i jestem z niej raczej kiepska, więc sama myśl o rozszerzonym programie z matematyki napawa mnie wstrętem. – Isabella próbowała delikatnie rozwinąć temat. Miała cichą nadzieję że, dziewczyna chociaż trochę się przed nią odsłoni.

- Szkoła nie należy do moich ulubionych miejsc.– Dobiegło ją jedynie ciche mruknięcie, które dawało do zrozumienia że Bernie próbuje uciąć temat.

- A który przedmiot najbardziej lubisz? Na pewno jakąś dziedzinę darzysz cieplejszym uczuciem. – Bella nie chciała dać za wygraną. Taka banalna informacja wydała się jej w tym momencie niezwykle istotna.

Bernadett milczała. Szła szybkim, nerwowym krokiem widocznie rozmyślając nad zadanym jej pytaniem. Najbardziej chciała powiedzieć, że żaden przedmiot nie jest jej ulubionym, ale wiedziała że taka odpowiedź nie przejdzie.

- Chyba literatura… - szepnęła w końcu bardzo cicho i niepewnie. Isabella poczuła się jak zwycięzca, w końcu dowiedziała się czegoś konkretnego o młodszej córeczce.

Bernadett była bardziej do nie podobna, niż im wszystkim się zdawało.

- Lubisz czytać? Jaka jest twoja ulubiona książka? – Kobieta szła za ciosem, zadawała niby prozaiczne pytania, ale nawet tak wydawałoby się nieważne informacje były dla niej na wagę złota.

- Nie mam jakiejś szczególnie ulubionej. – szepnęła Bernadett - Lubię powieści sensacyjne i klasyczną literaturę angielską.

- Ja również przepadam za klasykami. Uwielbiam Wichrowe Wzgórza Emily Bronte, znam tą książkę prawie na pamięć. – wykrzyknęła Isabella.

- Tak, jest niezła. Choć wolę "Dziwne losy Jane Eyre" Charlotte i "Agnes Grey" Anny.

- Cieszę się, że podobają nam się te same utwory. Mam całkiem zasobny zbiór klasycznej literatury angielskiej, a nasza biblioteka jest w pełni wyposażona. Możesz korzystać z niej w każdej chwili, to teraz również twoje książki. – Z Belli biło dziwne ciepło, które niezwykle zaskoczyło czarnowłosą dziewczynę.

Bernie była lekko zażenowana. Nie umiała sobie poradzić z tak jawnie okazywaną ludzką sympatią, była to dla niej pewna nowość. Zawsze starała się trzymać ludzi na dystans.

Regułą było, że kiedy Bernie nie miała pojęcia jak się zachować lub co odpowiedzieć, milczała. I tak też postąpiła w tym przypadku, spuściła głowę i nic już Belli nie odpowiedziała. Nie zdołała jednak ukryć małego uśmiech jaki zagościł na jej ustach.

Postawa dziewczyny znalazła zrozumienie u Isabelli. Doskonale rozumiała, że zaufania i przywiązania z jej strony, nie zdobędzie z dnia na dzień.

Sam widok lekkiego uśmiechu był dla niej najlepszą nagrodą. W tym momencie zrozumiała, jak zwykły ruch warg może wpływać na uczucie spełnienia. Bo ona poczuła się w pewnym sensie spełniona, nie było dla niej nic ważniejszego niż poczucie, że Bernadett w końcu czuje się, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu szczęśliwa.

- Może znajdziemy Esme i dowiemy się co ciekawego uzgodniła z dyrektorem? - zapytała Bella, przerywając przy tym panującą między nimi ciszę.

- W porządku.

Oczywiście, jak można było się tego spodziewać, Esme Cullen załatwiła wszystko szybko i sprawnie. Mimo iż była już połowa kwietnia i niedługo kończył się semestr, dyrektor zgodził się przyjąć nową uczennicę.

Zapewne duże znaczenie miało to, iż miał to być kolejny członek rodziny Cullenów.

Niestety mimo dużego wysiłku ze strony Esme, Bernadett nie trafiła do klasy, gdzie uczyło się jej nowe rodzeństwo.

- To żaden problem, szczerze mówiąc nie robi mi to wielkiej różnicy. – odpowiedziała tylko Bernadett, kiedy przekazano jej te informacje.

Ale dla nich to było istotne. Wiedzieli, że Bernie ma problemy z pociągiem do krwi i chcieli mieć ją na oku, w szkole zawsze jest pełno ludzi i nigdy nie wiadomo co się może stać.

**(BERNIE)**

W pewnym sensie odczułam ulgę, kiedy Esme powiedziała mi, że nie będę w klasie z żadnym Cullenem. Może wydawać się to śmieszne, ale fakt, że nie będą oglądali moich szkolnych porażek, był dla mnie dość pocieszający. Dłużej uda mi się ukryć mój brak kompetencji.

- Niektóre przedmioty na pewno będziecie mieć wspólnie więc na pewno nie będzie tak źle. – Doktor Carlisle próbował mnie pocieszyć.

- To naprawdę nie ma dla mnie znaczenia! – Zdawało się, że nikt nie rozumie tego co do nich mówię. Wydawali się szczerze zmartwieni, tym że nie będę non stop z którymś z całej siódemki.

- Może uda się coś załatwić na początku następnego tygodnia. – wtrącił się do tej dziwnej rozmowy Jasper.

Chryste, oni chyba naprawdę głusi. Ta sytuacja nie tylko mnie drażniła, ale też dawała mi trochę do myślenia. Cullenowie byli dziwni. Wprawdzie mieszkam z nimi niezmiernie krótko, jednak rzuciło mi się w oczy kilka trochę nietypowych sytuacji.

Po pierwsze, posiłki. Oczywiście obiady i kolację spożywamy zawsze razem, ale ich zachowanie przy stole jest doprawdy interesujące. Mam dziwne przeczucie że oni wcale nie jedzą, tylko udają. Nie tyczy się to tylko młodszej części rodziny ale też Carlisla i Esme.

Po drugie, mam wrażenie że cała rodzina prowadzą prawdziwie nocne życie. Zawsze pierwsza chodzę spać, mimo iż nigdy się nie kładę przed północą, a co najdziwniejsze, za każdym razem budzę się ostatnia. Nie ma znaczenia czy jest to siódma czy dziewiąta rano, cała rodzina jest już na nogach. Daje to wrażenie, jakby nikt z nich nie spał.

Zawsze przyglądałam się ludziom, dlatego też pewne aspekty funkcjonowania Cullenów bardzo rzucały mi się w oczy. Jedynie Renesmee wydawała się pod tym względem najbardziej normalna. _Potwór z Loch Ness_ był dla mnie niesamowicie miły, w porównaniu z jej poprzednim nastawieniem była to zmiana o 180°. Osoba Nessi działała mi na nerwy i sama nie wiedziałam jaki jest ku temu powód. Była piękną, osiemnastolatką, która trzymała się na uboczu jeżeli chodzi o moją osobę. Jeżeli w jakikolwiek sposób spędzała ze mną wolne chwilę, to tylko w obecności Alice, Rose i Belli. Tak naprawdę to nawet nie rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą, jeżeli któraś z nas się odzywała, to nie bezpośrednio do tej drugiej strony.

Po powrocie do domu Esme zajęła się jakimiś domowymi zajęciami a Alice zaciągnęła mnie do mojego pokoju, aby pokazać mi kolejne ubrania, jakie dla mnie przygotowała.

- Czy nie uważasz, że ta bluzka w kwiatki jest słodka? – zapytała mnie, pokazując jakiś jaskrawo kolorowy kawałek materiału.

- Mogę odpowiedzieć twierdząco, jeżeli obiecasz mi że nie będę musiała tego nosić.

- Żartujesz chyba? To wszystko jest dla ciebie.

- Alice, ja nie potrzebuje ubrań. A już na pewno nie takiej ilości.

- Przestań! Będziesz w tym wyglądać świetnie.

- Mówisz do niej a ona nie słucha…- mruknęłam pod nosem.

- Mnie i tak nie przekabacisz. A co myślisz o tej sukience. – Nie dałam rady, jęknęłam przeciągle. Co by tu zrobić aby zminimalizować szkody?

- Możemy zawrzeć umowę? – zapytałam.

- Jaką? – czarnowłosa patrzyła na mnie z zainteresowaniem, ale jej oczy mówiły mi że ona już wiem, co mam na myśli.

- Żadnych sukienek, spódnic, obcasów, różu. Reszta do twojej dyspozycji…

- Stoi. – krzyknęła dziewczyna nim zdążyłam jeszcze dokończyć swoja listę

- Czemu mam wrażenie, że sama siebie wkopałam? – zapytałam na głos.

- Nie będzie tak źle. – Alice uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, ale ja już widziałam że popadłam w wielkie kłopotu. Od poniedziałku miałam zacząć szkolę, dopiero wtedy dowiem się jaki plany opracował na mnie ten wściekły chochlik. O cholera!


	12. Chapter 11

**Rozdział XI**

**(BERNIE)**

Weekend minął bardzo szybko i nie miałam już wyboru - musiałam w końcu zmierzyć się ze swoim największym lękiem i iść do tej cholernej szkoły. Nie wiem czemu, ale reszta rodziny czuła się strasznie tym faktem podekscytowana. Jakby był to naprawdę przełomowy moment.

Po spędzeniu ponad tygodnia w domu Cullenów byłam już na sto procent pewna, że wszyscy coś przede mną ukrywają. Cackali się ze mną jak z jajkiem, co chwila ktoś się pytał jak się czuje i czy czegoś nie potrzebuje, było to strasznie męczące i dziwne. Bardzo rzadko zostawiali mnie samą, zawsze ktoś był ze mną. Dobrze, że jeszcze nie wchodzą za mną do łazienki – bo wtedy bym pewnie nie wytrzymała i zwróciła im uwagę. Dziwie się sama sobie, że jeszcze nie wybuchłam, ale ku mojej własnej zgubie strasznie mnie krępuje ich towarzystwo. W gruncie rzeczy takie zachowanie względem mnie jest całkiem miłe, nikt nigdy tak się nie interesował moją osobą.

Alice bardzo dokładnie opracowała mój poniedziałkowy strój. Oczywiście wszystko było zgodnie z _moimi rzekomymi _zasadami. Mimo tego czułam się w tych ciuchach jak przebrana – dziwnie ciasne jeansy, top, marynarka, to nie był mój styl1. W prawdzie ja nie mam w ogóle stylu, ale wolałabym coś obszerniejszego. Alice była jednak nieugięta, nie zważając na moje jęki, założyła na moją szyję jakieś świecidełka, które według niej miały dopełnić strój. Moim skromnym zdaniem wyglądałam dosyć śmiesznie, ale Chochlik był tak zachwycony, że nie miałam serca aby powiedzieć coś przykrego. Boże, zaczynam się łamać! Zawsze mówiłam to co myślę, a teraz? Teraz mam skrupuły i staram się ograniczać swoje komentarze. Powinnam się chyba o siebie martwić.

Kolekcja samochodów tej rodziny była oszałamiająca, większość tych pojazdów znałam tylko ze zdjęć w Internecie. Były to najdroższe i najnowocześniejsze modele, ja bałabym się ich dotknąć a co jeszcze mówić o ich prowadzeniu. Sam fakt, że każdy z nich miał kilka takich cacek, świadczyło niepodważalnie, iż byli naprawdę cholernie bogaci. Do szkoły mieliśmy pojechać na dwa samochody, Emmett miał zamiar prowadzić wielkie monstrum, które według niego było samochodem terenowym, Edward zaś wybrał bardziej subtelne, srebrne auto o nieznanej mi marce. Stanęłam przed głupim dylematem, z kim mam jechać? Aby nie podejmować decyzji zawzięcie czekałam aż wszyscy usadowią się na miejscach, pójdę tam gdzie będzie wolne. Jakie to żałosne! Oczywiście mam nadzieje, że nikt nie domyśla się że mam taki banalny problem, chyba spaliłabym się ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś to odkrył.

- Bernie, pojedziesz z nami? – zapytała mnie Bella, nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy pojawiła się koło mnie. Oni mieli chyba poduszki w butach, poruszali się całkowicie bezszelestnie.

- Dobrze, a z kim ty jedziesz? – pożałowałam tego pytania zaraz po tym jak je zadałam.

- Z Edwardem, oczywiście. W końcu to mój chłopak. – Ze śmiechem westchnęła Isabella.

Czy wspomniałam już, że stosunki rodzinne w tym domu są dziwne? Już po pierwszym dniu zorientowałam się, że nie wszyscy darzą tutaj siebie uczuciem czysto braterskim. Jasper był z Alice, Emmett z Rosalie, Edward z Bellą. Nessi miała tego swojego Jake'a którego jeszcze nie poznałam. Każda z par mieszkała we wspólnym pokoju i nikt nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Esme i Carlisle byli jak swaci, nie tylko adoptowali dzieci, ale i je parowali. Po prostu dziwne!

Wsunęłam się do srebrnego samochodu. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu oprócz mnie, Edwarda i Belli nie było nikogo. Trochę to było krępujące. Przez pierwsze kilka minut było bardzo cicho, zaciekle wpatrywałam się w przesuwający się za oknem krajobraz. Właśnie w obecności tej dwójki czułam się najbardziej skrępowana.

- Nie masz czym się martwić. – Pierwsza odezwała się Bella. – Ta szkoła jest naprawdę w porządku.

Popatrzyłam na nią przenikliwie.

- A czy w ogóle szkoła może być w porządku?

- Może być znośna, a ta na sto procent taka jest – odpowiedziała Bella

- Zobaczymy – odparłam tylko. Miałam na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie.

- Aż tak nie lubisz szkoły?

- Powiedzmy, że nie przepadam za tłumami. – Nic innego nie mogłam powiedzieć. Bo niby co, mam oznajmić że ludzie pachną dla mnie jak najlepsze danie? Tak, jasne!

Cullenowie byli dziwni także pod innym względem, pachnieli inaczej niż reszta znanych mi ludzi. Każdy z nich, bez wyjątku. Ten zapach zupełnie na mnie nie działał. Muszę przyznać, że ułatwiało to życie. Nie musiałam się non stop pilnować ani uciekać do swojego pokoju. Już dawno nie czułam się tak spokojna w czyimkolwiek towarzystwie.

Bella nie odezwała się już więcej, do samej szkoły w samochodzie panowała cisza. Edward bardzo rzadko odzywał się w moim towarzystwie, zwykle tylko przyglądał mi się. Edward jest chyba najprzystojniejszą osobą w rodzinie, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Nie dało się też ukryć, że jest nieprzytomnie zakochany w Belli, z resztą z wzajemnością. Bardzo tkliwie traktował również Renesmee. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie to kuło. Nigdy nie byłam zazdrosna o stosunki międzyludzkie, ale gdzieś w głębi też chciałam aby ktoś patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. I mi wcale nie chodzi o jakąś romantyczną miłość, w zupełności wystarczyło by mi _zwykłe_ kochanie.

Kiedy Edward zaparkował pod szkołą, czułam jak jakaś niewidzialna gula rośnie mi w gardle. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, nie było już odwrotu. Wysiadłam z samochodu na drżących nogach. Cieszyłam się że nie miałam zajęć z żadnym Cullenem, nie będę mogli zobaczyć jak wygląda mój zwykły, parszywy dzień.

Przed zajęciami powinnam wstąpić jeszcze do sekretariatu po plan zajęć i wszystkie potrzebne materiały, miałam nadzieje, że do tego czasu uspokoję się i zdążę przybrać moją ochronną postawę.

Reszta rodzeństwa była już na miejscu, czekali na nas. Wiedziałam że ich lekcję zaczynają się nieco wcześniej, więc choćby nawet bardzo chcieli, nie zostaną ze mną. W jakiś pokręcony sposób uspokajało mnie to.

- Miłego dnia Bernie – Bella pożegnała się ze mną uściskiem. To samo uczynili Alice i Emmett. Rose, Jasper i Renesmee pomachali mi tylko ręką.

Wolnym krokiem skierowałam się w kierunku budynku administracji.

- Bernadett? – usłyszałam. Pierwszy raz Edward zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu. Nawet ładnie brzmiało w jego ustach.

- Tak?

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem że wydaje ci się, że to puste słowa, jednak pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama. Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy, to my tu jesteśmy – mówił spokojnym głosem i z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Dzięki. – Nie wiedziałam co na to odpowiedzieć. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie zaskoczył.

- Trzymaj się Paciorku.

- Co? – nie byłam pewna czy dobrze usłyszałam.

- Paciorku. Ładnie brzmi.

- Żartujesz?

- Nie. – Śmiał się, ale nie był to ironiczny chichot. Brzmiał raczej przyjaźnie.

- Na razie – rzuciłam tylko, udając że mnie to nie rusza. Jednak tak naprawdę nie chciałam, aby zobaczył wypływający na mój policzek rumieniec.

Edward czuł, że Bernadett naprawdę bała się pierwszego dnia w szkole. Próbowała to ukryć, ale on był spostrzegawczy, trudno go było oszukać. Po za tym obserwował ją bardzo dokładnie, trochę przypominały mu się czasy gdy nim jeszcze zaczął się spotykać z Bellą obserwował ją przez kilka miesięcy. Teraz historia w pewien sposób się powtarzała, jego celem w tym momencie była Bernadett. Bardzo często obserwował ją jak śpi, lubił patrzeć na nią podczas zwykłych, codziennych czynności, jak na przykład jedzenie. Miał wrażenie że w ten sposób nadrabia stracony czas.

Podczas jazdy samochodem nie odzywał się, próbował wymyślić w jaki sposób pomóc córce. Sama nie miała zamiaru się odprężyć, z góry zakładała, że nic w jej życiu się nie zmieni i że wszystko będzie źle. Nie wytrzymał jednak gdy zobaczył jej straceńczą minę podczas wędrówki do budynku administracji.

- Bernadett? – zawołał.

- Tak?

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem że wydaje ci się, że to puste słowa, jednak pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama. Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy, to my tu jesteśmy. – Starał się mówić spokojnie i z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie chciał. aby brzmiało to jakoś patetycznie.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziała cicho, widać było, że nie wie co powiedzieć.

- Trzymaj się Paciorku. – Musiał to powiedzieć, to określenie według niego pasowało do niej. Była ja szklany koralik, na pierwszy rzut oka nie zachwycała, ale im dłużej się jej przyglądało, tym bardziej człowiek był nią zachwycony.

- Co? – Zaskoczył ją. Jej mina była bezcenna.

- Paciorku. Ładnie brzmi. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. W duchu postanowił sobie, że będzie się tak do niej zwracał.

- Żartujesz?

- Nie – zaśmiał się.

- Na razie. – Z lekko naburmuszoną miną Bernie skierowała się ku sekretariatowi. Coś mu mówiło, że ten dzień będzie dobry.

Edward czuł niepokój podczas pierwszych zajęć, chciał aby Bernie nie spotkało niczego przykrego. Z wielkim skupieniem taksował umysły uczniów szukając jakichkolwiek informacji na temat Bernadett. Na razie jednak bez skutku, mężczyzna podejrzewał, że dziewczyna nauczyła się usuwać wszystkim z drogi tak, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Bella też bardzo chciała wiedzieć, jakie są pierwsze wrażenia córki. Musieli być jednak cierpliwi, nie chcieli uchodzić za napchanych czy wścibskich.

(BERNIE)

Trafiłam do klasy lingwistycznej. Nie za bardzo mi się ten przydział podobał, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że mogło być dużo gorzej. Według planu miałam mnóstwo zajęć, przynajmniej osiem godzin dziennie. Nie uśmiechało mi się spędzać tutaj całego dnia. Cullenom nie podobałoby się jednak, gdybym zrywała się z zajęć. Bardziej elektryzująca była druga wiadomość przekazana mi w sekretariacie, okazało się, że będę musiała nadrobić różnice programowe prawie ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć, ledwo radziłam sobie w tamtej budzie, nie było więc szans, abym w trzy miesiące nadrobiła wszystkie zaległości. Zapowiadała się wielka klapa.

Po kilku minutach przebywania w szkole wiedziałam już, że nic się nie zmieniło i raczej nic się nie zmieni. Nieznani mi ludzie reagowali na mnie tak samo jak w poprzednim miejscu. Uruchomiłam, więc wszystkie swoje umiejętności, aby jak najbardziej dyskretnie poruszać się po szkole. Wolałam nie ryzykować ponownego ataku, a przebywanie w takim tłumie ludzie nieuchronnie do tego by doprowadziło. W prawdzie głód okazał się mniejszy niż myślałam, prawie go nie czułam, a w każdym razie nie był on bardzo uciążliwy. Widocznie po ostatnim ataku trochę mi przeszło. Mimo wszystko wolałam nie ryzykować, teraz musiałam się martwić nie tylko atakami, ale i Cullenami, nie mogę dopuścić, aby w jakikolwiek sposób zwracać na siebie uwagę, bo oni byli by pierwszym, którzy by się o tym dowiedzieli.

Mimo moich starań słyszałam szepty na mój temat. Było to coś w stylu: _To ta nowa od Cullenów? Widzieliście ją? Popatrzcie na nią!_ No cóż, można było się tego spodziewać. Żałowałam, że nie miałam na sobie swojej bluzy, mogłabym założyć kaptur i mieć ich wszystkich w dupie. Ubrania Alice sprawiły że czułam się obnażona, wręcz naga. Nie miałam gdzie się ukryć. Oczywiście nie zostało mi nic innego jak iść z podniesioną głową i udawać, że nic nie jest w stanie mnie zranić. Mój plan zajęć niezbyt się mi podobał, miałam mnóstwo zajęć z języka angielskiego, francuskiego i hiszpańskiego. Już teraz wiem, że nie będzie mi łatwo utrzymać się na powierzchni, z hiszpańskiego byłam beznadziejna, nie lepiej szło mi z francuskim. Chrzanić to wszystko! Nienawidzę szkoły!

Lekcje mijały powoli, starałam się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na uporczywe obserwowanie mnie przez innych uczniów. Nie odzywałam się, ale i nie słuchałam. Moim marzeniem było wyrwać się w końcu z tego budynku. Kiedy długi, głośny dzwonek oznajmił wszystkim przerwę na lunch, wiedziałam że to dla mnie szansa. Nie miałam zamiaru iść do stołówki, postanowiłam sobie, że zaszyję się gdzieś na zewnątrz. Miałam przed sobą pełne czterdzieści minut, przez ten czas mogę sobie spokojnie obejrzeć okolice. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy tak zdobyte informację mogą się przydać. Z autopsji wiem, że kiedy przyjdą gorsze czasy muszę dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie mogę się ukryć. Pogoda była nieciekawa, ciemne chmury przysłaniały słońce, tworząc nieprzyjemną aurę. Nikt nie pofatygował się wyjść na zewnątrz, było mi to na rękę, mogłam się spokojnie pokręcić dookoła budynku.

Oczywiście obszar należący do szkoły był tak samo zadbany jak sam budynek. Trawa była równo przystrzyżona, nigdzie nie było widać śmieci, ławki i stoły nie były połamane. Przy samym budynku rosły kwiaty. Prezentowało się to naprawdę ładnie. Oglądałam wszystko dokładnie, żałowałam że cała szkoła jest odgrodzona, trudno będzie się urwać z lekcji, jeżeli jest tylko jedna brama. Na razie jednak starałam się nie analizować daleko idących planów.

Po około dziesięciu minutach poczułam, że ktoś się zbliża. Gwałtownie obróciłam się za siebie, chcą wiedzieć z kim mam przyjemność. Za mną stała cała siódemka Cullenów, nie zdawałam sobie sprawę, że są aż tak blisko mnie. Nie słyszałam jak podchodzili.

- Cześć – odparłam trochę niepewnie. Nie za bardzo wiedziałam po co zjawili się tutaj całą bandą.

- Czemu nie jesteś w stołówce? – zapytała mnie z uśmiechem Bella.

- Nie jestem głodna, postanowiłam się przejść. – Tak, ta odpowiedź brzmiała całkiem naturalnie i sensownie.

-Martwiliśmy się o ciebie – dodała Alice. Coś w głębi duszy mówiło mi, że mam kłopoty.

- Dlaczego? – zapytałam, niezwykle ciekawa ich odpowiedzi.

- Zastanawialiśmy się, jak ci minęły pierwsze lekcję… – Tym razem odezwał się Edward, nim zdążył jednak dokończyć swoja myśl przerwał mu Emmett.

- No jak było Bernie? Dokopałaś tym dupkom…

- Emmett! – Widocznie pięknej Rose, nie podobało się że jej chłopak wyskoczył z tym tekstem jak Filip z konopi. Ciekawe co miał na myśli?

- Nie za bardzo wiem co masz na myśli… - odpowiedziałam trochę speszona. – Ale na razie wszystko jest w porządku.

Nie miałam zamiaru tłumaczyć się z każdej minuty niech myślom, że wszystko jest okej.

-No to świetnie! – ucieszył się niedźwiedź. Jego cała twarz, aż jaśniała od uśmiechu, zastanawiam się jakim cudem chłopak tak wielkiej postury, przypominający zapaśnika, może uśmiechać się całą twarzą. W tej chwili przypominał łagodnego niedźwiadka z kreskówki. Ponadto, dlaczego w ogóle on się cieszy! Widocznie moja mina pokazywała moje zastanowienie, bo cała siódemka przyglądała mi się z zainteresowaniem.

- Wracamy do stołówki? – zaproponowała Nessi. - Trochę tutaj chłodno.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od przewrócenia oczami – przecież tego chciałam uniknąć! Nie potrafiłam im jednak odmówić, nie chciałam mówić o mojej awersji do tego pomieszczenia, a tym bardziej nie chciałam się zwierzać ze wszystkich nieprzyjemnych incydentów. Starając się nie pokazywać mojej niechęci, wolno podążyłam za nimi.

Przez wszystkie lekcje zarówno Edward jak i reszta Cullenów zastanawiał się jak miewa się Bernadett. Nie bał się, że straci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, bo Alice na pewno by to przewidziała. Zastanawiał się raczej czy dziewczyna przystosuje się do nowych warunków i otoczenia. Z uwagą obserwował korytarze podczas przerw, ale ani razu jej nie widział. Nie chcąc się zbytnio narzucać, czekał do przerwy obiadowej – chciał dowiedzieć się jak jej poszło. Jednak minęło pięć, dziesięć, piętnaście minut, a Bernie wcale się nie pokazała. Edward zaczął się martwić, nerwowo przeglądał myśli osób znajdujących się w stołówce szukając jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Po chwili odnalazł ironiczne myśli jakiegoś umięśnionego nastolatka, nie były one zbyt przychylne. Zobaczył szyderczy śmiech, uszczypliwe uwagi i chichoty. Mógł się domyślić, że Bernadett nie pojawi się tutaj, skoro nie czuła się pewnie nawet w ich obecności.

- Edward, zobaczyłeś coś? – zapytał Jasper, który natychmiast wyczuł zmianę nastroju brata.

- Bernie się nie pojawi – odpowiedział tylko.

- Coś się stało? – Bellę zaniepokoił wyraz twarzy męża.

- Nie, ale widocznie nie czuję się na siłach, aby przebywać wśród takich tłumów.

- Przyzwyczaiła się do samotności, trzeba będzie przekonać ją, że w naszym towarzystwie nie ma się czego obawiać – wtrąciła się Alice. – To co, szukamy jej?

- Nie mamy wyboru – parsknęła Rosalie. – Zresztą po waszych minach widzę, że gotowi jesteście przeszukać całą szkołę.

- Mamy jeszcze pół godziny, pośpieszmy się lepiej. – Pierwsza od stołu wstała Renesmee.

Nietrudno było ją znaleźć, wampirzy węch pozwalał wyśledzić osobę z odległości kilku kilometrów. Bernie siedziała na jednej z ławek za szkołą i wyglądała na trochę zagubioną. Edwardowi ścisnęło się serce, nie pierwszy raz podczas swojej egzystencji przeklął swój dar. Wolałby chyba nie wiedzieć, co inni ludzie sądzą o jego córce. Oczywiście Bernadett oznajmiła, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale żadne z nich nie uwierzyło w bajkę o chęci przewietrzenia się. Od razu wiedzieli, że niechętnie wracała z nimi do stołówki, ale żadne z nich nie chciało odpuścić. Dziewczyna musiała w końcu zacząć walczyć ze swoimi demonami. Tylko że tym razem nie będzie już sama.

1 /p/a/47/15/7/20591/c3/c3_szkolny_styl_we_dwoje_ - A co tam, niech będzie, wstawię wam moje wyobrażenia tych ubrań.


	13. Chapter 12

**Rozdział XII**

(Bernie)

Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd przeprowadziłam się do Cullenów. Był to dość emocjonujący czas zarówno dla mnie jak i dla nich. Dlaczego? Nie jestem zbyt łatwa w obejściu ( jeżeli można mnie tak określić ), a w codziennym życiu zbytnio miła. Mimo, że się hamowałam – a przynajmniej próbowałam - dałam im przez te 60 dni się we znaki. Najbardziej frustrujące było jednak to, że nie reagowali na moje zaczepki tak, jak oczekiwałam. Potrzebowałam konfrontacji, kłótni, chociaż małej sprzeczki, a tu kompletnie nic - zero reakcji. Frustrowało mnie to, wolałam walczyć niż trwać w dziwnej bierności. Nie znalazłam jednak ochotnika. Przez pewien czas pokładałam nadzieje w Renesmee, ale okazało się, że nie jest taka bojowa, jak zdawała się być na początku.

Oczywiście, jak można było się tego spodziewać, moja randka z tutejszą szkołą okazała się kompletnym niewypałem. Moje oceny były nad wyraz mierne i mimo, iż przeznaczałam na naukę bardzo dużo czasu, nie przynosiło to żadnych konkretnych rezultatów. Trochę bałam się reakcji Cullenów na moją ignorancję, teoretycznie przy mojej adopcji zostali poinformowali o moich wynikach z poprzedniej szkoły, jednak nie wiedziałam do końca czego ode mnie konkretnie oczekiwali. Starałam się więc unikać wszelkich rozmów na temat moich osiągnięć, a wszystkie możliwe próby zbywałam najprostszą wymówką: „Nie wiem."

W tym domu jednak nie da się niczego ukryć. Pewien incydent wydał niestety moją małą tajemnicę. Zbliżał się test zaliczeniowy z języka hiszpańskiego. Zawsze byłam tępa, ale z języków jestem prawdziwą ignorantką. Bardzo mi zależało, aby zaliczyć go na przynajmniej B1, bo wyniki z niego wywieszane były publicznie. Zaczęłam się do niego uczyć już tydzień wcześniej, miałam ogromną nadzieje, że przez ten tydzień na tyle opanuje materiał, aby choć raz w życiu nie wstydzić się swoich ocen. Były to dni wypełnione intensywną nauką. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc to podczas tego tygodnia jedynie jadłam, chodziłam do szkoły i uczyłam się. Spałam bardzo niewiele, wystarczyło że zamknęłam oczy, a i tak śnił mi się ten cholerny test i ocena niedostateczna.

Kilka dni bez snu okazały się dla mnie zabójcze. Jakoś dwa dni przed testem zasnęłam przy biurku, obłożonym książkami i słownikami. Następnego ranka, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, obudziłam się we własnym łóżku. Nie wiedziałam, kto mnie tu przetransportował i głupio mi było o to zapytać. Nikt nie poruszył na śniadaniu tego tematu, więc i ja nie zamierzałam. Test poszedł mi jako tako, niestety moje wysiłki poszły na marne, dostałam jedynie C+2. Tego dnia chodziłam jak struta, nie miałam już nadziei jeżeli chodzi o moje dalsze postępy, skoro tydzień intensywnej nauki nie wystarczył mi aby zaliczyć głupi test na pozytywną ocenę. Oczywiście tego dnia odbyła się w domu rozmowa na ten temat, nikt oczywiście nie miał mi za złe mojej oceny, ale miałam wrażenie, że nie za bardzo są zadowoleni. Bella zaproponowała mi nawet pomoc w nauce, ale ją odrzuciłam. Wolałam męczyć się z tym problemem sama. Nie potrzebowałam świadków moich sromotnych porażek.

Dzień testu był przełomowy także z innego powodu. Od tego momentu w nocy zaczęły mnie męczyć koszmary. Nie były to jednak zwykle mary nocne, były to intensywne wizje, w których miałam wrażenie jakbym śniła na jawie. Niektóre były straszne a niektóre wręcz przerażające. Zawsze tematyka snu była taka sama, ciemny las, jest noc i wkoło panuje obezwładniające zimno. Leżę na ziemi i nie mam siły się podnieść. Czuje się samotna i opuszczona, płaczę, ale nikt mnie nie słyszy. Boję się, ogarnia mnie wręcz panika. Próbuje wstać i uciekać, ale nie mogę. W straszniejszej wersji snu słyszę głosy, które zbliżają się w moim kierunku. Mam wrażenie, że chcą oni zrobić mi krzywdę, a ja nie mam siły, aby walczyć. Zwykle budzę się w momencie, w którym latarka _nieznajomych _oślepia mnie.

Minął już miesiąc odkąd noc w noc śni się sto samo. Czuję się coraz bardziej zmęczona, na wszelkie sposoby próbuję nie spać. Jednak w końcu zmęczenie bierze nade mną górę i zasypiam, a koszmar rozpoczyna się od nowa.

Edward i Bella uwielbiali wiosenne noce. Stawały się ciepłe i nie tak wilgotne jak na przedwiośniu. Oboje lubili spacerować po lesie nocą, nie polować, nie tropić, nie pożywiać się ale po prostu spędzać ten czas razem. Odprężało ich to. Ostatnie dwa miesiące były dla nich ciężkie. Bernie nie aklimatyzowała się tak szybko, jak tego oczekiwali. Nienawidziła szkoły i choć bardzo się starała, nauka nie szła jej za dobrze. Trudno było im oglądać jej walkę z każdym szkolny przedmiotem, a tym bardzie jej porażki. Z Nessi nie mieli takich problemów, była zdolna i nad wyraz szybko pojmowała nawet najtrudniejsze zagadnienia. Dopiero niedawno Bella zaczęła zauważać jaka przepaść dzieli jej dwie córki: jedna była na wskroś idealna, piękna, mądra i kochana, druga zaś była przeciętna z wyglądu, miała trudności z nauką i nie należała do specjalnie miłych. Bella kochała je obie, jej uczucie nie zmieniły się do żadnej z nich, jednak trudno było jej zrozumieć dlaczego jednemu jej dziecku los poskąpił wszystkiego.

Z Edwardem było trochę odwrotnie. Mimo swego poprzedniego sceptycyzmu, teraz miał wrażenie, że Bernie jest brakującym kawałkiem układanki, którego im brakowało. Im więcej czasy mijało, tym bardziej zaczynał przywiązywać się do swojej drugiej córki. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że ma problemy z koncentracją, albo że nie przyswaja wiedzy tak szybko jak Nessi. Podobała mu się taka jaka była. Oczywiście martwił się o nią, bo bardzo chciał, aby poradziła sobie ze szkołą i ze swoimi osobistymi problemami, ale nie było to dla niego aż tak istotne.

Żadne z Cullenów nie zdawało sobie sprawy jak bardzo Bernie pragnie wykazać się w szkole. Dopiero incydent z testem z hiszpańskiego pokazał im, jak bardzo ta dziewczyna pragnie przezwyciężyć swoje ułomności. Uczyła się cały tydzień, praktycznie bez przerwy. Non stop chodziła spięta i nerwowa, spędzała przy biurku prawie całe noce. Nie przemawiały do niej żadne prośby, ani groźby. Nie spała, mało jadła. Pewniej nocy jej organizm zbuntował się i zasnęła na krześle, przytulając policzek do miękkiej oprawy książki. W takiej pozycji zastał ją Edward. Serce mu się ścisnęło na ten widok, delikatnie podniósł córkę i położył ją do łóżka, całując ja przy tym w czoło. Niestety test nie poszedł jej tak jak oczekiwała, przez cały dzień chodziła potem struta i mimo że próbowali rozmawiać z nią na ten temat, zupełnie nie przyjmowała do siebie żadnych argumentów. Odrzuciła nawet pomoc Belli, co widocznie ją zabolało.

Jednak nie oceny stanowiły największy problem. Bernadett zaczęły nawiedzać w nocy koszmary. Nie były to jednak zwykłe mary nocne, ale bardzo intensywne sny na jawie. Były tak mocne, że nawet Jasper odczuwał strach i przerażenie dziewczyny.

- Jeszcze nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem – stwierdził podczas jednej z rozmów Jazz. – Pierwszy raz tak intensywnie czuje uczucia osoby pogrążonej w śnie.

- Możesz wyczuć co się dzieje? – zapytała Bella. Widać było że jest podenerwowana.

- Nie, ale muszą to być naprawdę realistyczne wizje, skoro jej strach jest aż tak realny.

- Możesz coś z tym zrobić? Świetnie radzisz sobie z manipulacją emocjami.

- I to jest w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze, ona nie reaguje na moje interwencje. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że jest na mnie uodporniona, jak Bella na Edwarda, czy też to po prostu zasługa snu. Nigdy tego nie próbowałem na śpiących. – Jaspera trochę frustrowała jego niemoc. Przyzwyczaił się, że jest panem świata emocji. W tym momencie zrozumiał irytację Edwarda na odporność umysłu Belli na jego moc.

- To się robi coraz bardziej niepokojące…- mruknął Carlisle.

- Masz rację – przytaknęła mu Esme. – Bernie całkowicie unika tego tematu, nie chce nawet powiedzieć co jej się śni. Podejrzewam, że to cały czas ten sam sen.

- Jak mamy jej pomóc, skoro nie chce z nami w ogóle współpracować ?– wtrąciła się Rose, a zaraz dodała. – Mam świetny pomysł, zostawmy ją w spokoju. Jak zatęskni za naszą atencją, to wróci.

- Jak możesz tak mówić? – sprzeciwiła się Bella.

- Taka jest prawda, im bardziej na nią naciskamy, tym bardziej się ona zamyka. Przez ostatnie dni była jeszcze bardziej agresywna niż zwykle. Czas jej pokazać, że nie będziemy dawać się pomiatać przez jej humory. Ja mam już dość skakania wkoło niej jak przy świętej krowie.

- Pomysł jest dobry, choć ze sposobem wykonania się nie zgadzam. – Carlisle już dawno stwierdził, że wszyscy za bardzo angażują się w życie dziewczyny. Owszem trudno było się nie przejmować, skoro straciło się siedemnaście lat z jej życia, ale Rosalie miała rację. Czas trochę odpuścić.

- Nie mam zamiaru jej ignorować… - zaczęła Isabella, ale przerwał jej Carlisle.

- Nikt nie będzie nikogo ignorował, po prostu damy jej więcej przestrzeni.

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

- Nie mamy nic do stracenia. Wszyscy chcemy żeby była szczęśliwa, ale jeżeli wszystko będzie takie jak dotychczas, to na pewno nie nastąpi.

(Bernie)

Z dnia na dzień byłam coraz bardziej zmęczona. Koszmar nawiedzał mnie za każdym razem, kiedy zamykałam oczy. Zaczęłam nienawidzić nocy, starałam się spać jak najkrócej, ale nie zawsze udawało mi się pokonać zmęczenia. Raz nawet zasnęłam za stołem w szkolnej stołówce, co okazało się chyba najbardziej żenującym wybrykiem w moim życiu.

Nie wiem co się stało, ale w ostatnich dniach Cullenowie przestali dręczyć mnie i nawiedzać. Nie pytali się co u mnie, nie narzucali się ani nie starali się być przesadnie mili i uczynni. Nie wiem co ich skłoniło do zmiany zachowania, ale było to mi na rękę. Przez notoryczne niedosypianie chodziłam wiecznie zła, a ich obojętność uchroniła nas wszystkich od niejednej kłótni.

Od kilku dni ponownie zaczęłam odczuwać znany mi skręcający ból w żołądku. Znów zaczęłam czuć zapach krwi, ponownie każdy dzień w szkole stawał się męką dla mojego ciała. Przyzwyczaiłam się już do względnego spokoju. Było to cudowne, wcześniej nieznane mi uczucie. A teraz ponownie musiałam wejść w stare nawyki. Fakt, że mieszkałam obecnie w normalnym domu był dla mnie dużym utrudnieniem.

To była niedziela. Obudziłam się przerażona, sen znowu powrócił Z trudem wstałam z łóżka i udałam się do łazienki. Nie miałam ochoty na nic, a tym bardziej na zejście na dół i udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jednak gdy tylko moje stopu dotknęły podłogi, ogarnęło mnie dziwne przeczucie, które mówiło mi że ktoś obcy jest w domu. Nie wiem czemu tak bardzo byłam o tym przekonana, pierwszy raz odczuwałam tak mocny przypływ intuicji. Ta myśl dodała mi trochę energii, szybko uporałam się z poranną toaletą i zeszłam na dół. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu okazało się że miałam rację. W salonie na kanapie siedziały dwie kobiety, jedna piękniejsza od drugiej a na fotelu spoczywał młody, niespełna dwudziestoletni chłopak. W koło nich znajdowali się wszyscy Cullenowie, bez wyjątku. Oczywiście jak tylko pojawiłam się na dole wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na mnie. Goście byli widocznie zainteresowani moją osobą.

- Bernadett, pozwól, że ci przedstawię naszych przyjaciół – zaczął Carlisle. – To jest Tanya… - wskazał na piękną platynową blondynkę. – … a to Irina.

Mój wzrok przenosił się z jednej kobiety na drugą. Ich oczy były miodowe jak każdego Cullena, co wskazywało ich pokrewieństwo z tymi ślicznotkami.

- A to jest Nahuel. – dotarł do mnie głos _ojca._ Przeniosłam wzrok na fotel i zamarła. To był naprawdę przystojny chłopak. Miał czarne włosy, które z pewną nonszalancją spadały mu na czoło, cudowne brązowe oczy, choć raczej pasowało by określenie czekoladowe. Był ekstremalnie urodziwy, jeżeli można użyć takiego określenia. Musze przyznać, że mnie zatkało. Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę i wydukałam.

- Cześć.

Nie wiedziałam co dalej ze sobą począć. Nie miałam ochoty dołączyć do wszystkich, bo po pierwsze nie prezentowałam się najlepiej a po drugie musiałam się troszeczkę uspokoić. Określenie _szok_ było całkowicie niewspółmierne do tego co w tej chwili czułam. Esme chyba wyczuła moje zmieszanie.

- Śniadanie czeka na stole, kochanie.

W duszy dziękowałam tej kobiecie za jej wyczucie sytuacji. Kiwnęłam tylko głową w kierunku zebranych i czym prędzej udałam się do kuchni. Mój oddech był ciężki, jakbym przebiegła kilka kilometrów. Nie pamiętam, abym kiedykolwiek tak na kogoś reagowała.

_- O mój Boże! Pewnie zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę.- _pomyślałam.

Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, zdałam sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy. W jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób wyczułam tą trójkę zaraz po przebudzeniu. Ostatnio działo się ze mną dużo nieprzewidzianych rzeczy a co gorsza coraz trudniej było mi to ukrywać.

- Wszystko w porządku?- usłyszałam za plecami. Podskoczyłam nerwowo na krześle, nie słyszałam żadnych kroków. Esme z uśmiechem przysiadła się do mnie.

- Tak. – odparłam szybko. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, aby było widać jakie duże wrażenie zrobili na mnie ci ludzie. A szczególnie ten osobnik rodzaju męskiego.

- Tanya, Irina i Nahuel zostaną u nas przez tydzień.

- Nic nie mówiliście, że będziemy mieć gości.

- To są niespodziewane odwiedziny.

- Aha – mruknęłam tylko.

- Przybyli tu z twojego powodu, bardzo chcą cię poznać. Należą do rodziny, tak jak ty.

Wypowiedź Esme zaskoczyła mnie. To trochę dziwne uczucie, ta trójka przyjechała tu specjalnie na mnie.

_Zaraz, zaraz, rodzina?_ _O cholera, podoba mi się członek rodziny, mam przechlapane. Momencik, jestem przecież adoptowana, nie łączą mnie z nim żadne więzi krwi. Boże o czym ja myślę, przecież u kogoś takiego nie mam najmniejszych szans._

- Bernadett?

Otrząsnęłam się z zadumy.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

- Właśnie widzę. A o czym tak intensywnie myślałaś?

Zarumieniłam się na to pytanie.

- O niczym! – odpowiedziałam trochę za głośno. Śmiech Esme dał mi do zrozumienia, że mi nie uwierzyła.

1 Odpowiednik naszej 4

2 Odpowiednik 3+


	14. Chapter 13

Rozdział XIII

(BERNIE)

Czy wspominałam kiedyś że nie jestem mentalnie normalną nastolatką? No wiecie, że nie interesuję się chłopakami i tymi wszystkimi _kobiecymi_ sprawami. Bardzo się pomyliłam. Okazało się, że wystarczy jeden super przystojny facet, aby mój mózg i serce zaczęły płatać mi figle. Nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia to, że widziałam go przez kilkanaście sekund. Cholera, muszę coś z tym zrobić! W końcu nie ma takiej możliwości, aby coś się z tego urodziło, tym bardziej że jest on dobrym znajomym Cullenów.

Przez cały mój pobyt w kuchni zastanawiałam się co zrobić, aby niezauważenie przemknąć się do mojej sypialni. Nie wyglądałam zbyt korzystnie, gdybym była wiedziała kogo spotkam na dole, nie wyszła bym ubrana w powyciągany podkoszulek i za szerokie spodnie.

_Jezu, o czym ja myślę.! Zaczynam wariować!_

- Zjadłaś już? – usłyszałam za swoimi plecami głos Esme. Ponownie nie zauważyłam kiedy weszła do kuchni, więc podskoczyłam na dźwięk jej głosu.

- Tak. – odparłam.- Czy mogę wrócić do siebie?

Postawiłam postawić wszystko na jedna kartę, jak będę miała szczęście to nie będę musiała kombinować żadnego sekretnego skradania się.

- Nie posiedzisz z nami w salonie? Chciałabym abyś poznała wszystkich.

_Kurcze, chyba jednak ten plan nie wypali._

- Zgódź się! – Esme chyba wiedziała jak mnie podejść. Kiedy przybierała tą charakterystyczną minę nie potrafiłam jej odmówić. I tym razem nie miałam żadnych szans. Uległam. Oczywiście nawet nie protestowałam, chyba powinnam sama przed sobą przyznać, że chce popatrzeć jeszcze trochę na Nahuela.

- No dobrze, ale naprawdę nie widzę potrzeby…

- Dość! Jesteś częścią rodziny, powinniśmy spędzać więcej czasu razem. – Esme próbowała przybrać surowy wyraz twarzy, ale zupełnie jej to nie wyszło. Zrozumiałam jednak przesłanie. Mają dość moich prób izolacji.

Jeżeli zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, mają rację. Mimo że tego nie chcę, trzymam wszystkich na dystans. Powinnam cieszyć się, że ktoś mnie adoptował mimo wszystkich przeciwności jakie stawały na drodze. Cullenowie są mili, mam wszystko to o czym zawsze marzyłam, nie muszę martwić się o pieniądze i moją przyszłość finansową. Przyszedł czas abym w końcu zaakceptowała sytuację w jakiej się znalazłam

Kiedy weszłam do salonu wszyscy pogrążeni byli w rozmowie. Nikt w jakiś szczególny sposób nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, co przyjęłam z wyraźna ulgą. Usiadłam na brzegu kanapy i zaczęłam przypatrywałam się naszym gościom. No dobrze tak naprawdę przyglądałam się tylko Nahuelowi. Oczywiście nie robiłam tego w sposób ostentacyjny, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieje. Umarłabym ze wstydu gdyby ktoś z zebranych zorientował się jakie myśli chodzą mi po głowie. Siedział naprzeciwko mnie, na dużym fotelu. Jego brązowa skóra idealnie komponowała się z barwą obicia. Obok niego znajdowała się Renesmee. Byli tak pogrążeni w rozmowie, że nie zwracali na nic uwagi. Poczułam lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Nessie jest piękna, mądra i w ogóle idealna, nawet nie mam co się do niej porównywać. To oczywiste, że gdyby ten chłopak miał wybierać, bez wątpienia wybrał by brązowowłosą Nessie.

- Można się przysiąść? – Cichy i dźwięczny głos wyrwał mnie z ponurych myśli. Nie zauważyłam że podeszła do mnie jedna z tych dwóch piękności, jak dobrze pamiętam miała na imię Tanya.

- Pewnie.

_A co miałam powiedzieć, spadaj?_

- Dużo o tobie słyszałam. Fajnie zobaczyć cię w końcu na żywo.

_Standardowy tekst, już go słyszałam._

- A jak jest prawda? – wyrwało mi się. Tanya spojrzała na mnie znacząco a po sekundzie uśmiechnęła się.

- Masz charakterek. Raczej nie po matce.- westchnęła, jej oczy śmiały się.

_Zaraz, czy ona wspomniała coś o matce. Kogo ma na myśli? Esme? Lepiej to przemilczeć._

- Szczerze, to byliśmy ciebie ciekawi. Kiedy Carlisle poinformował mnie że zaadoptował z  
Esme siedemnastolatkę była szczerze zdumiona. Zastanawiałam się co w sobie masz, że ujęłaś ta dwójkę. W każdym razie nie rozczarowałaś mnie, spodziewałam się kogoś takiego jak ty.

- To znaczy ? – Byłam ciekawa jak sobie mnie wyobrażała. Podobało mi się, że Tanya jest ze mną szczera, wolę usłyszeć brutalną prawdę niż przesłodzone kłamstwa

- Nie jesteś taka jak reszta młodszych Cullenów. Oni wręcz przesyceni są swoja idealnością. Nie żeby to było jakiś zarzut, ale czasami jest to strasznie deprymujące

_Czy ona sobie żartuje? Chyba w ogóle nie spogląda w lustro, ona też jest okropnie idealna._

- A ty może jesteś lepsza? Wydajesz się taka sama jak oni.

Zaśmiała się.

- Może fizycznie. Jednak ja jestem wredna, uwierz mi.

_Ta kobieta coraz bardziej mnie intryguje._

- No cóż, ja jestem wredna i brzydka. To również idealnie połączenie. – Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać się od drobnej ironii. Zabrzmiało to jednak jak mały żart, chyba właśnie w ten sposób zrozumiała to Tanya.

- Jesteś całkiem fajna Bernadett Cullen.

- Ty również jesteś w porządku.

_Cóż innego mogłam powiedzieć, naprawdę tak myślałam_.

Na tym skończyła się nasza rozmowa, blondynka wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Iriny i Esme. Carlisle spojrzał na mnie z aprobatą, jakby moja rozmowa z Tanyą sprawiła mu przyjemność. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała mnie powoli wkurzać, wszyscy obserwowali moje reakcję, zachowania, gesty i słowa. Nie wiem czego się po mnie spodziewają, niby nic ode mnie nie chcą ale mam wrażenie że gdzieś jest jakiś haczyk. Nie ma aż tak idealnych rodzin, nie mówiąc już o jej członkach. Nagle wszystko zaczęło być jakieś podejrzane i naciągane. Nie wiem czy popadam w jakąś paranoje albo czy jest w tym jakieś ziarenko prawdy. Zapewne wszystko się okaże w najbliższej przeszłości.

Nahuel był bardzo ciekawy tej Bernadett. Wieści jakie usłyszał od sióstr Denali poraziły go. W pierwszym momencie całkowicie im nie uwierzył, dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie że nie jest to ani temat do żartów ani do kłamstw. Minęło kilka lat, odkąd ostatni raz widział Cullenów. Od samego początku ich znajomości wydawali mu się inni, jakby nierealni. Mimo że byli wampirami, zachowywali się jak zwykła rodzina. Patrząc na jego wspomnienia _rodzinne_ był to dla niego coś niesamowitego, nigdy wcześniej nie widział aby między jego pobratymcami panowała aż taka harmonia. Dlatego też bardzo lubił ich odwiedzać, chłonął zawsze atmosferę ich domu, wyobrażając sobie że może i on kiedyś zazna takiego szczęścia.

Kiedy pierwszy szok minął skontaktował się z Carlislem. Wtedy dopiero usłyszał całą tą niewiarygodną historię. Nie mógł sobie odmówić poznania nowej panny Cullen osobiście, więc kiedy Irina poinformowała go planowanej wizycie, bardzo chętnie się do niej przyłączył.

Do Seattle przybyli nad ranem. Oczywiście wszyscy Cullenowie już na nich czekali, dar Alice nie pozwalał na niespodziewane wizyty. Nahuel cieszył się jak dziecko, naprawdę lubił przebywać z tą wampirze rodziną. Przywitał się gorąco ze wszystkimi, szczególną sympatią darzył Nessie, którą traktował jak młodszą siostrę. W końcu pamiętał jeszcze jak była niemowlęciem i nie był w stanie myśleć o niej w innych kategoriach. Po za tym był w końcu Jake.

- Cieszę się że was wszystkich widzę.

- To my się cieszymy, dawno już nas nie odwiedzałeś. – odparł z lekkim wyrzutem Edward.

- Rzeczywiście, ostatnimi czasy jakoś było mi nie po drodze.- zaśmiał się chłopak – Ale w końcu dotarłem.

- Czas i pora. – odezwała się Esme. – Rozgośćcie się. Bernadett powinna się niedługo obudzić.

- Skąd pomysł, że przyjechaliśmy ją poznać? – zapytała Irina z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Nie trzeba mieć daru Edwarda aby się tego domyślić. – Tym razem wtrącił się Jasper. – Po za tym i tak chcemy abyście ją poznali. Jest w końcu częścią rodziny.

- Wie o wszystkim? – zapytał Nahuel.

- Nie. – westchnęła Bella. – Jeszcze nie mamy odwagi jej powiedzieć. Nasze stosunki nie należą jeszcze do łatwych. Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy nadal na okresie próbnym.

- Jak się z tym wszystkim czujecie. To nie jest łatwe dla obu stron. – Tym razem głos zabrała Tanya.

- Bywa trudno, ale fakt że ona jest tu z nami wynagradza cały trud. – oznajmił Edward i uśmiechnął się – Ona potrzebuje więcej czasu i więcej miłości z naszej strony.

Nahuel za każdym razem był zafascynowany miłością jaka biła z każdego członka tej rodziny. Wierzył szczerze w to co powiedział Edward, skoro cała rodzina kocha tą dziewczynę to zrobią dla niej dosłownie wszystko, łącznie z daniem jej czasu na przyswojenie się do tej sytuacji.

Gdy zegar wybił godzinę dziewiątą rano, mężczyzna usłyszał powolne i lekkie kroki na schodach. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku skąd rozchodził się dźwięk. Na schodach stała wydawało by się niepozorna dziewczyna. Jej głowa okrążona była bujnymi kręconymi włosami a oczy były niesamowicie zielone. Nie przypominała żadnego wampira ani pół-wampira jakiego znał. Przypominała raczej ludzką istotę, był krągła a jej twarz miała bardzo mocno zarysowane rysy. Nie była pięknością ale nie była też brzydka, jak przypuszczała Irina. Była po prostu jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

- Bernadett, pozwól, że ci przedstawię naszych przyjaciół – pierwszy odezwał się Carlisle – To jest Tanya i Irina. A to jest Nahuel.

Kiedy wzrok dziewczyny padł na niego, dziwne uczucie zawirowało mu w głowie. Nie wiedział co to było, ale czuł się z tym strasznie niekomfortowo.

- Cześć. – odezwała się krótko. Dźwięk jej głosu tylko pogorszył sprawę, Nahuel zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie zwariował. Esme uratowała trochę niezręczną sytuacje, kierując Bernadett do kuchni. Kiedy tylko dziewczyna znalazła się w pomieszczeniu obok, cały salon aż wrzał rozmów. Irina i Tanya zaczęły wypytywać Carlisle o Bernie, chcą dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej szczegółów. Nahuel oczyścił swój umysł ze wszystkich myśli związanych z panną Cullen, ostatnią rzeczą której chciał to aby Edward wyczytał z jego umysłu jakieś dziwne myśli.

-Co tam u ciebie słychać? Dawno się nie odzywałeś…- Na szczęście dosiadła się do niego Nessie. Skupił się na rozmowie z nią i próbował nie myśleć o jej siostrze bliźniaczce.

(BERNIE)

Z powodu gości goszczących w naszym domu, nie musieliśmy przez najbliższy tydzień chodzić do szkoły. To był chyba jedyny plus tych odwiedzin. Moje hormony buzowały, jakby przez kilkanaście godzin próbowały nadrobić stracone lata. W nocy śniły mi się koszmary a w dzień przezywałam horror na jawie, próbując zachowywać się lepiej niż poprawnie w obecności olśniewającej trójki. Cullenowie nadal zachowywali się względem mnie z dystansem, co choć trudno mi to przyznać, smuciło mnie. Chyba lepiej być samotnym od zawsze, niż czuć się takim dopiero po odrzuceniu. Byłam względem wszystkich miła. Naprawdę. Choć trudno mi było przypisać entuzjazm. Czułam się niewyspana, przysypiałam na może dwie lub trzy godziny na dobę, mimo wszystko koszmar powracał. Zaczęłam się nawet modlić do Boga w którego nie wierzyłam, aby chociaż pozwolił mi budzić się w najgorszym momencie snu i nie zbudzić nikogo z domowników i gości swoim krzykiem. Byłam coraz bardziej przerażona i chyba już nie potrafiłam zachować tego uczucia tylko dla siebie. Miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą o moich marach nocnych. Szczególnie Jasper zdawał się mnie pod tym kontem obserwować. Na szczęście obecność Tanyi, Iriny i Nahuela w pewien sposób odciągała ich ode mnie, co choć trochę mnie odprężało.

Nie miałam wątpliwości że Nahuel bardzo lubi Renesmee. Praktycznie wszędzie chodzili razem, przez ostatnie trzy dni nie widziała żadnego z nich osobno. Pierwszy raz czułam coś na kształt zazdrości. Nie chodziło mi o Nahuela, bo doskonale wiedziałam że nawet jeżeli nie interesowałby się Nessie, to nie miałabym u niego żadnych szans. Ja zazdrościłam Renesmee. Czego? Trudno mi dokładnie sformułować co sprawiało że chciała być taka jak ona. Na pewno pragnęłam urody, jej pięknych brązowych włosów, delikatnej białej skóry i nienagannej sylwetki. Chciałam być tak mądra i bystra jak ona. Po prostu chciałam być nią. Czułam się okropnie z tymi myślami. Przecież nie ma najmniejszych szans abym choć trochę ją przypominała.

- Kochanie, co chciałabyś zjeść dzisiaj na obiad? – Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwała mnie Esme.

- Wszystko co gotujesz jest bardzo dobre. Zostawiam więc inwencje tobie. – Próbowałam się uśmiechać. Chyba udało się, bo cała twarz pani Cullen się rozświetliła.

- Dziękuje! Cieszę się że ci smakuje. W takim razie dzisiaj będzie zupa cebulowa. Co ty na to?

- Świetnie, lubię zupy.

Esme w ciągu sekundy zmienił się wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać.

- Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – wpadłam w lekką panikę. Chyba jej nie uraziłam.

- Ależ nie! Po prostu tak rzadko mówisz o sobie, cieszę nawet z tego krótkiego stwierdzenia, że lubisz zupę.

Poczułam się strasznie głupio. Tak bardzo jej zależało…

- Przepraszam. – wyszeptałam przez zaciśnięte gardło. Esme nic nie odpowiedziała, przytuliła mnie mocno i ucałowała w czoło.

- Nie masz za co. Co powiesz na to, abyś po obiedzie odpoczęła. Widzę że jesteś na skraju wytrzymałości. Musisz spać skarbię.

Skrzywiłam się na samą myśl o spaniu. Od razu w moim umyśle pojawił się obraz koszmaru.

- Powiesz mi co się dzieje? – Esme nie naciskała, a ja chyba chciałam to w końcu wyrzucić z siebie. Tylko jej ufałam na tyle, aby zdradzić się z moimi obawami.

- Obiecujesz że nie powiesz nikomu?- zapytałam cicho, nadal tonęłam w jej ramionach.

- Oczywiście. To pozostanie między nami. – Jej oczy mówiły jasno, martwiła się o mnie.

- Chodźmy do mojego pokoju.

Miałam nadzieje, że nikt nie zatrzyma tego dziwacznego korowodu, jaki utworzyłyśmy. Kiedy drzwi do mojej sypialni zamknęły się, poczułam lekką ulgę. Tu czułam się bezpieczniej. Usiadłam na łóżku, Esme znalazła się koło mnie. Objęła mnie swoim ramieniem i uspokajająco gładziła po barku.

- Co się dzieje skarbie?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam mówić. O snach które mnie dręczą każdej nocy, o tym że chociaż bardzo się staram w szkole nic mi nie wychodzi, o dzieciakach ze szkoły które się ze mnie śmieją. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zaczęłam płakać. Esme nie odzywała się, pozwoliła mi wyżalić się wypłakać, siedziała tylko obok mnie i tuliła mnie do siebie. Nigdy w życiu nie czułam się tak bezpiecznie. Nigdy w życiu nie czułam się tak chciana. Oczywiście nie powiedziałam jej wszystkiego, nie wspomniałam o łaknieniu krwi i o tym że zaczynam słyszeć i widzieć dziwne rzeczy. Nie wspomniałam jej o Renesmee i Nahuelu ani o tym że czuje się gorsza od wszystkich. Niestety te problemy musiałam zostawić tylko dla siebie.

Zapadła noc. W salonie na dole znajdowali się Esme, Carlisle i Edward. Reszta spędzała wolny czas na polowaniu. Esme wahała się, nie chciała zdradzić wnuczki, nie chciała stracić jej zaufania o które tak ciężko walczyła. Musiała jednak podzielić się kilkoma niepokojącymi faktami. Specjalnie zaczekała aż reszta rodziny wraz z gości wybiorą się na polowanie.

- Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Bernadett. Tak szczerze.

Carlisle spojrzał znacząco na żonę.

- Otworzyła się przed tobą?

- Jest coraz gorzej. Chyba nie wytrzymuje już nerwowo.

- Co masz na myśli mamo? – wtrącił się Edward. Tak bardzo martwił się o córkę. Jeżeli Esme dowiedziała co dokładnie dręczy Bernie, mogło to im znacząco pomóc.

- Źle się czuję mówiąc wam o tym. Obiecałam że nikomu nie zdradzę, tego co mi powiedziała. Myślę jednak, że muszę to zrobić – westchnęła Esme.- Dręczą ją koszmary. Co noc powtarza się ten sam sen. Ciemny las, ona cała we krwi nie może się ruszyć. Płacze, nikt jej nie słyszy. W końcu słyszy głosy i kroki. Boi się ale nie może się ruszyć. Budzi się gdy blask latarki oślepia jej oczy. To musi być dla niej straszne, tak żałośnie płakała gdy o ty mówiła. Twierdzi, że gdy tylko zamknie oczy, pojawia się ten sen. Ona już nie daje rady Carlisle. Wszyscy widzimy że brakuje jej snu, jest coraz słabsza. W prawdzie nie powiedziała tego, ale mam wrażenie że znów dręczy ją Głód

- Mój boże, jak mamy jej pomóc! – jęknął Edward. – Moja córka cierpi a ja nie potrafię jej pomóc.

- Na razie nie ma powodów aby panikować. Postaramy się jej pomóc. Myślę że można spróbować z lekami nasennymi, większość z nich wyłącza ośrodek śnienia. Interesuje mnie jednak sam temat śnienia. Skoro jest tak intensywny, musi być zakodowany w jej podświadomości. Możliwe że to jakieś dalekie wspomnienie. – Carlisle też się martwił, ale przemawiał przez niego umysł lekarza. – Czy mówiła coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Płakała, że tak bardzo się stara ale nie jest w stanie uczyć się wystarczająco efektywnie. Że nie rozumie dlaczego jest taka tępa, skoro tyle czasu poświęca nauce.

- Z tym można coś zrobić. Ja się tym zajmę. – Edward nie miał zamiaru czekać. Chciał wszystko zmienić, pomóc Bernie.

- Edward, obiecałam że nic nikomu nie powiem. Musisz działać ostrożnie.

- Będę ostrożny Esme. Nie pozwolę jednak aby moja córka uważała się za dziwadło. Tym bardziej, że nim nie jest.


End file.
